


Crazy Love 2: On The Run

by alyssa146



Series: Crazy Love [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abduction, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Bottom Jared, Dark Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Physical Abuse, Protective Jensen, Sadism, Shy Jared, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared have been on the run since leaving Texas after faking Jared's death. Will they get caught? And what happens when they do? Can Jared handle being with Jensen or will he regret his choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Im so excited to have this out! Now I know I said Misha was supposed to be in the other one but he wasn't but he is in this story. And he has some issues of his own. Now im gonna go ahead and mention this even thought you wont see it until a couple chapters in Tom Welling and Sherri Padalecki will be a couple in this story...for a little while anyway. And yes she is way older than him but I will explain in that chapter.

Jensen’s POV.

The small apartment shook violently as I entered through the front door slamming it behind me. 

 

I wasn’t necessarily the tallest man out there, nor did I really have anything special about me except for one thing. If one were to ever look into my eyes they would surely know that something wasn’t right with me. Cold calculating black irises bordered by the smallest touch of green eyes that had seen more sorrow than anyone could imagine eyes that turned black with pleasure watching death, eyes that turned black with pleasure when they took a life themselves. 

 

I made an irritated grunt as I threw my jacket onto the floor not caring where it fell. I shivered a little and grunted again when I saw my breath hanging in the air in front of me. I knew money had been tight due to the circumstances but I never liked to really dwell on it. The faintest of glows caught the my attention and I surveyed the living room/laundry room/kitchen before my eyes landed on a scraggy plastic Christmas tree pathetically decorated with some crumbling Christmas cookies and stale popcorn. 

 

“Bitch, get in here!” I thundered throwing myself down onto the couch and flicked on the television. 

 

A few seconds later light footsteps came rushing down the hall and I smiled swiveling to catch sight of the person. A teenage boy about 19 entered the room looking flushed bundled up in an eye-searing wool sweater with a reindeer on it. I stiffened a little as I began to flick my lip taking in the sight of the shivering teen and the way his long-limbed frame shook with the cold. 

 

“How was your day honey?” The boy recited perfectly making to smile through chattering teeth and blue lips. 

 

“Shitty,” I smirked getting up and advancing on the teen. I was 6 older than the boy and most would find the scene rather sick as I grabbed the teen’s wrists and pulled him close for a kiss. The teen mewled and arched his back trying to press closer but I broke the kiss a look of amusement in my eyes.

 

“Jen,” The boy whispered reaching forward again to kiss me, “I missed you. You were gone so long this time… I got scared that something had-”

 

“Shut up!” I thundered digging my hands unforgivingly into the boy’s arms. The scratchy material of the sweater made it difficult to keep a good hold on the boy but I just managed to as I roughly dragged him over to the couch.

 

“Nothing happened to me,” I growled shoving the teen down as I sat down to straddle his hips, “Nothing will happen to me. I promised you know that.”

 

“J-Jen I’m sorry,” The boy breathed in a small puff that lingered in the air, “I just worried you’ve never been gone this long before… I was stupid to think… I’m sorry.”

 

Jared quickly sat up struggling to pull off his sweater and I growled impatiently knocking his hands away to yank it off myself. The boy’s sun kissed skin came into view and I smiled hungrily eyeing the teen’s nipple piercing, it drove me wild every time. 

 

“You changed your hair again.” The boy nodded, “I liked it the old way better.” I slipped my hands through the light brown shaggy hair and pulled harshly snapping the boy’s head back, “It was easier to pull on.”

 

“A woman at the market yesterday was looking at me funny,” The boy gasped helping me undo his pants, “She s-said- ah shit yes- I looked familiar.”

 

I growled and yanked down the boy’s jeans laughing in joy when I discovered the boy wasn’t wearing any boxers. The latter looked shyly up at me and smiled nodding... bracing himself. 

 

“Jared I’ll try to be gentle but I’m too horny for prep right now,” I breathed hotly grinding down into the teen. We moaned simultaneously as our groins crushed together, “It’s going to hurt like a bitch, you sure you can handle it.”

 

“Please,” Jared moaned as I thrusted against him roughly, “Just put it in I don’t care… god Jen I’ve missed you so much it hurts. Make the hurt go away.”

 

I frowned for a moment halting my motions and looked down at my lover. Jared stared back, his face flustered and his eyes hazed, his body was practically begging me to continue as a thin layer of perspiration collected along his neck. He rocked his body lightly against mine but I pulled away even further until their groins were no longer even touching. The boy whimpered softly and grabbed at my hands guiding them up to his neck.

 

“If I let you play will you fuck me?” Jared panted crushing my hands around his throat with his own. I could feel the heavy pulse there accelerate when it received my touch. When I flexed my hands around Jared’s throat experimentally he seized up gasping softly and looking pained. I knew he hated doing this but I also knew Jared was stupid enough to let me continue just because I enjoyed. Jared lived for me.

 

“I’m going to fucking choke the life out of you,” I panted smiling as I closed my fingers even tighter around the boy’s throat. Jared gasped and began to writhe underneath me as if he were trying to get away. His breaths sounded raspy and forced and I smiled crushing his throat even tighter, until I was sure I had sealed off the windpipe. 

 

We always played games our whole relationship was a giant game of control. It was Jared’s blind devotion to me that had made him comply with some of the most bizarre things I could think of. The kind of things that made people squirm, the kind of things that I could go to jail for, the kind of things that Jared would make nod dumbly and shriek in pain as I tortured him a little more each time. No matter how painful, no matter how sick, he would always let me do whatever I wanted to do to him. It angered me, in fact it straight out pissed me off, I lived for reactions and when Jared would always loyally agree to whatever I proposed it angered me, I wanted a reaction. Our whole life together was a game however their roles never switched I was always in charge. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going princess?” I laughed getting more leverage on Jared as I squished his throat even tighter. I watched in fascination as Jared’s face turned blue, how tears ran down his face in pain, and how his mouth opened and closed dumbly gasping for air. At last the last amount of self-control snapped in Jared and his hands shot up trying to pry my hands away. I recognized his true panic instantly and loosened my grip. Jared sucked in air greedily gasping and shuddering with fear. It wasn’t about getting Jared off it was about pleasing me.

 

“W-wait,” Jared croaked when I clamped his hands around the teen’s neck again, “G-give... me a minute.”

 

We stayed silent for a few moments just watching each other as Jared gasped unattractively beneath me. His face was starting to return to normal again and I tsked sitting up and palming myself as I waited. Jared’s eyes widened in shock and he whimpered trying to pull my hands away and bring them back to his neck.

 

“No Jen,” Jared pleaded sounding close to tears, “Please I’ll get you off. You don’t need to do that let me take care of you.”

 

I threw my head back a little and adjusted myself over his thighs oblivious lost in pleasure as I continued to stroke myself. 

 

“Jen!” Jared sobbed grabbing my hands forcefully and pulling them away from my groin.

 

My eyes shot open and I looked down to where Jared’s big hands grasped mine tightly afraid to let go. A warm feeling began to swell inside of me at the sight and I decided this would be one of the rare times I gave into silly feelings such as love.

 

“I wasn’t doing anything,” I smirked leaning down and shoving my face into his neck, “I was just waiting no need to freak out.”

 

“You’re such an ass,” Jared sniffed throwing his arms around my neck and holding me there. I let my thighs relax and I sunk down onto Jared pressing our bodies tightly together, “you know that right?”

 

“Hmm,” I mumbled reaching for a blanket and tugging it over the two of them, “I don’t really feel like having sex right now… I’m too tired.”

 

“Are you sure?” Jared whispered quietly tracing his fingers slowly up and down my muscled arms, “You wouldn’t have to get me off I could just do you.”

 

“No,” I yawned snuggling down closer. I turned my head to the side and kissed Jared’s forehead lightly, “I just want to be with you for awhile we don’t have to do anything.”

 

“You were gone a long time.” Jared whispered nuzzling his cheek against mine, “Did you at least get what you needed to get done?”

 

“Yeah two boys from Santa Monica and then three from San Francisco.” 

 

“Five… that’s good,” Jared frowned grabbing my hand possessively, “So you won’t go back out for awhile right?”

 

“I guess.” I yawned again into his neck. I buried my face there and stilled not noticing the teen’s racing heart.

 

Jared’s POV.

 

I wrapped my arms around Jensen’s frame tighter. The older man’s weight was slightly hurting me as it was too heavy to support but I didn’t say anything as I heard him let out a snore next to my ear.

 

“Jensen you always love me the most right?” I whispered even though I knew he was asleep.

 

Jensen grunted softly when my hand traced his hipbone and I sighed struggling to force air into my lungs under the immense weight.

 

“I love you Jen,” I sighed closing my eyes, “Welcome home .”


	2. Dont Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen makes a mistake. Jared dosent handle it so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling some of you are really gonna hate Jensen in this chapter but I included what you will read for a reason. Rememebr he is a killer this is what he does.

Outside were the sounds of a city, loud and boisterous as they poured in through that one slightly stuck window that never seemed to close, the calls of newspaper sellers, the low hum of cars the distant crying of a child, and the loud irritating beep of the garbage truck. Frost clung to the windows as winter was right on the small apartment’s doorstep and hung thick in the air. 

 

I awoke with a sudden gasp and sat up shivering with cold as I surveyed the room. The spot beside me on the couch was cold and I shivered hastily pulling my sweater back on and running to the bedroom. I flung open the door to the room and frowned when I was met with the sight of an empty bed virtually untouched by no one but me.

 

“Jensen?” I called out turning and heading back for the kitchen, “Jen?”

 

I strolled back into the main room and sighed looking around for where the other man could have possibly gone when my eyes landed on the dark corner of the room and I emitted a little gasp. Toppled over on its side, unplugged, was the small Christmas tree that I had been working on collecting decorations for weeks. The stale popcorn I’d saved from the movie theater had come undone of the string and lay scattered across the floor along with the crumbling cookies that had been ripped off and smashed into the ground as if they’d been stepped on. My bottom lip trembled and I stepped up to the fallen the tree and whined softly out of sadness picking up the tree slowly and set back in place. I turned away from the decoration for a moment and squeezed my eyes shut forcing himself to calm down.

 

“I’m sure he had a perfectly good reason for knocking it over,” I whispered bending down and picking up the crushed crumbs of popcorn and cookies. I barely had to walk a foot before I was in the ‘kitchen’ part of their small apartment and I released a sob now dropping the remains in the garbage.

 

“Maybe because I left the lights on all night he couldn’t sleep,” My smile was a fake one as I hugged myself around the waist. A million explanations ran through my head at once trying to cover for Jensen but they left a bad feeling in my stomach.

 

“Or maybe… or maybe he went out to get us a proper tree.” I frowned all humor gone from my voice and screamed lashing out suddenly and knocking a cereal box from its place at the counter. 

 

“I guess I’ll go get decorations for the new tree,” I gritted through my teeth still smiling. I knew it was lie, of course Jensen hadn’t gone out to get another tree, but after months of being cooped up in that drafty apartment I felt as if I was losing my mind. Sad and in denial I grabbed my coat harshly of the rack not caring that I was still in yesterday’s clothes as I threw open the front the door stepping out. If Jensen went out to have his fun who said that I couldn’t too?

________________________________________

 

Jensen’s POV.

The sun shone bright on the popular boulevard as tourists and locals alike strolled leisurely around in cafes and stores alike. Lights had been strung up among the trees and lampposts as cars whizzed by through puddles of melted snow. However is one were to look off to the far right in a small café just a few blocks from the Tiergarten I sat in the furthest possibly corner of the café hidden from the light. Shades cast down my face as I frowned watching the small children run around tugging on their mother’s hands in excitement and I gripped my cup tighter until my fingers were white against the glassy porcelain. 

 

“Lovely day out it is,” A voice said warmly over my shoulder. I bristled and glared turning slowly to see whom the speaker was. I was met with two smiling blue eyes and a flashy smile, “Mind if I join you?”

 

“What?” I grunted tugging my coat collar higher up on my neck as if to block the woman from sight.

 

“Well I just happened to notice you sitting all by yourself over here in the cold,” The woman’s smile faltered slightly but she was persistent, “So I’d thought I’d join you stranger.”

 

“No,” I deadpanned turning away from the woman and leaning back in my chair so the shadows’ of the building cast down over my face once again, “Fuck off.”

 

I saw the woman tighten her fists in the corner of his eye and I relaxed a little more content now that she was gone.

 

“So why are you so grumpy?” The voice asked again and I jumped turning stunned to see the woman sitting down across from me.

 

“What?” I asked disbelievingly.

 

“Well I was just wondering,” The woman smiled again flashing white teeth as she tucked her blonde hair behind her ear, “I mean it’s so close to holidays and I find it strange that someone could look so glum and sitting by themselves especially in a place as special as this.”

 

The words came off awkwardly I noticed as the woman spoke more, her pronunciation sounded slightly slurred as if her tongue were unused to making such sounds and I scratched at my neck. She beckoned the waiter over daintily and I stiffened placing what felt wrong about her instantly. After ordering her coffee she turned back to me smiling again. I could have sworn I recognized her from somewhere. 

 

“You’re not from around here are you?” I smiled deviously; suddenly the day didn’t seem so bad anymore.

 

“Oh you noticed? Well yes sorry if my English is a bit rusty but I’m from Germany,” She smiled sipping her coffee, “I thought I was doing pretty well but I guess not.”

 

I nodded dumbly as my heart began to race a million miles a minutes. She was dressed smartly but something about her clothes seemed to stand out in the wrong way compared to the other local women around them, her smile was perfectly straight obviously the product of having braces, and words came off questioningly as if waiting for me to admit to something. She tucked her hair behind her ears again and I could have sworn I saw something black nested in there.

 

“No, not at all,” I smiled warming up instantly, “You’re a natural. So tell me my attractive European friend what brings you here to America?”

 

“Oh!” The woman blushed obviously picking up on my sudden flirtatious mood, “Well I um… it’s kind of… classified.”

 

“Oh I get you,” I winked leaning forward resting my elbows on the table effectively bringing their faces closer together, “You’re a model right? And you’re here for a photo shoot that no one but the magazines are supposed to know about?”

 

“What?” The woman laughed delightedly, “Oh no I’m not a model… I’m just here for boring office work no big deal.”

 

“No, no. Don’t be so modest,” I smirked, “With legs like that you have to be a model. Any agency that didn’t you must be insane.”

 

The woman colored prettily out of embarrassment and I watched her smiling all the while. Unconsciously she crossed her legs under the table causing her calf to brush up against mine. We stilled for a moment and I sneakily put a hand under the table grasping her knee. 

 

“You flatter me,” She stuttered in broken English and I licked my lip watching how her eyes followed the action.

 

“Listen,” I sighed sitting back and taking my hand off her knee. She frowned slightly at the loss of contact and I knew I had her, “I don’t normally do this sort of thing.”

 

“Oh,” The woman asked, “You’re… married?”

 

“What? No!” I laughed, “I mean we just met and all…”

 

I trailed off and leaned forward again until my ear was pressed against the woman’s ear. I heard her breath hitch slightly and I breathed hotly against her lobe.

 

“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to head somewhere more private.”

 

“Oh my… um oh my I’m sorry but,” The woman stuttered, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh,” I said looking sullen, “Yeah I apologize I don’t normally do this kind of thing it’s just… do you believe in love at first sight?”

 

“What?” The woman asked picking up her head.

 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” I said again slowly.

 

“Well um sure I guess.” The woman answered carefully.

 

“I don’t,” I said looking down at his hands, “But I just feel like you and I really connected just now. I’ve never felt this… comfortable with someone before.”

 

“What’s your name?” The woman asked softly looking torn.

 

“Tim,” I whispered not meeting her eyes.

 

“Well Tim,” She smiled leaning forward again and grabbing his chin with her hand, “I think we’ll need to ask for the check.”

________________________________________

 

I groaned in pleasure as I thrusted faster into the woman. She had locked her legs around my lower back and her suit pants had been discarded somewhere that the pair had not even noticed. They were in the back alleyway of the café hidden from sight and under the roaring noise of the heat generator in the back of building masking their cries of pleasure. I thrusted back in hard smirking on how she didn’t even ask me to use a condom making her head fall back with a loud moan.

I grunted not in exertion but in annoyance on vocal she was being. The worst part was too she kept scratching down my back very similar to how Jared would when they would make love. The sudden remembrance of Jared made me snarl in anger and I thrusted back into the woman roughly.

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” She chanted, “Oh Tim! Oh! Oh! Yes! Harder!”

 

I sucked in a generous amount of air through my nose and pulled out shortly thrusting back in afterwards that made her scream. I could tell she was close but I was far from it. She was the exact type of person that I hated, she was loud during sex but in a way that was annoying, she kept grabbing at my hair pulling on it harshly, and she was loose. I moaned just thinking about how tight Jared always was in comparison and soon the blonde hairs between his fingers turned brown in my mind, the woman’s loud cries became Jared’s sexual whines, and we were no longer in an alleyway but at home nestled on the couch.

 

The woman’s loud cry as she came snapped me out of my thoughts and I pulled out of disgusted. She sank to the ground and murmured quietly as I zipped my pants up and wiped my hands off on my pants. I reached down and picked up her brief case looking through the files.

 

“That… was,” She panted pulling her coat over her naked lower half, “Amazing.”

 

“I’d imagine your boss would be rather disappointed in you… Stephanie,” I read from her file. The woman stilled and looked up at me questioningly still in her post-orgasm bliss, “After all you came so close to finding what you were looking for and let it slip right through your fingers.”

 

“W-what?” She stuttered looking up and meeting my eyes. I smiled and pulled out a specific piece of paper flipping it around so it rested against is cheek. On the piece of paper was a mug shot of me back when I had short spiky hair scowling at the camera. Stephanie let out at gasp.

 

“Y-you’re… you’re R-Roger Becker,” She squeaked trying to stand up.

 

“Damn right.” I smirked pulling the gun in my left coat pocket and shooting her in the head. The body fell back with a plop and I sighed throwing her files down onto the bleeding carcass and pulling out his lighter.

 

“Noisy bitch,” I whispered lighting her coat on fire and stepping back to watch the blaze. The fire encompassed her body greedily fueled by the pieces of paper strewn across her form. I smiled and stepped back heading back for the entrance of the alleyway. I had to leave fast but by the time anyone found the body it would have been burned to a crisp leaving no evidence whatsoever that German CIA agent had been looking for the criminal Jensen Ackles.

________________________________________

 

“I’m home!” I cringed regretting it instantly as Jared jumped slightly only a few feet away from me.

 

I stopped and looked over my lover. Jared was standing there with his mouth open holding small Christmas ordainments in his hands clutching the plastic tree tightly with his other hand. He was dressed in a black sweater and jeans making his body look toned and bendy. His hair had been pulled back into a ponytail making him look even younger than the teen already was and I eyed his tan exposed part of his neck.

 

“Hi.” I sighed scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

 

Jared’s face broke into a smile and he stepped forward as if to hug me but then stopped short a frown falling upon his face. I moved forward to close the space between them intending to hug Jared when the teen side stepped him.

 

“Hi,” He shot back practically snarling as he walked off in the direction of the bedroom.

 

“Jared?” I asked confused trying to grab the boy’s arm but Jared swatted my hand away scowling.

 

“Don’t touch me after you’ve been out with your whores!” Jared shrieked hysterically.

 

“What?” I asked stunned.

 

“Don’t what me!” He snapped, “You don’t think I can smell them on you? That and smoke god you picked a real winner huh?”

 

“Jared! That’s not-”

 

“Save it Jensen!” Jared screamed rushing down the hall to the bedroom. I instantly began to run after him and tried to pry the half-closed door open, “Let go you asshole!”

 

“No Jay baby I didn’t-”

 

“Fuck you!” Jared screamed biting me painfully on the arm. I released the door with a shout and it slammed shut leaving me standing there stunned. I waited for a few moments expecting the door to open up again but it didn’t. Sighing with defeat I sank down to the floor leaning against the door. I’d fucked up big time .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you are hating him right now?  
> But round of applause for Jared! Someone stood up for himself!   
> Are yall enjoying the sequel?


	3. Pussycat I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen comes home and things go bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are so hectic with moving out of my dorm! But warning this chapter is very graphic and this is when the physical abuse comes into play. Good luck.

Jareds POV.

I awoke to the sound of the rickety elevator down the hall followed by a loud wail that like an animal would make when it was wounded. It was animalistic in natural, uncivilized, and it sent cold shivers down my spine. I was sitting upright in bed within a minute clutching the sheets to my chest as I listened in fear. There was a loud shout followed by a bang and I froze staring at the closed door in fear.

 

Jensen was home.

 

Third Person POV.

“You fucking bitch!” Jensen screamed as he stalked down the hallways to Jared and his shared apartment. Jensen normally didn’t have to worry about being loud. They were in a bad part of town anyways so the occasion screams and sounds of gunshots were not uncommon. However just down the hall one brave soul cracked open their door and peered out calling to Jensen.

 

“Hey! 52B! Quite it down will you? Some of us are actually trying to sleep.” Jensen stopped halfway down the hall only to see the man remaining safely hidden behind his door with just his baldhead sticking out. It turned Jensen’s gut in disgust and anger. 

 

“What did you say to me?” Jensen snarled lashing out and slamming in the drywall with his fist. The man jumped with fright at the loud thud it made but no else dared opened their doors in the hall, “What did you say to me? Huh?”

 

Jensen continued down the hall fuming with anger flexing his hands at his side. As Jensen approached closer and closer the bald man seemed to lose his bravado as he slunk further and further behind the protection of the door.

 

“What the fuck did you say to me?”

 

“Harold!” A woman’s voice screamed as a warning and the man’s head disappeared back behind the door firmly closing it behind them. 

 

The softest whisper of his name caught Jensen’s ears and he whirled around only to see Jared peering meekly out from behind their door. For the briefest moment they’re eyes met and Jared jumped with fright hastily trying to close the door. All Jensen saw was red.

 

“You!” Jensen screamed rushing down the hall and grabbing it by the frame just before it closed. He could see Jared’s frightened face staring back up at him through the crack in the door and suddenly the situation seemed like déjà vu from earlier that night.

 

“Fucking bitch!” Jensen snarled slamming open the door so hard it dented into the wall and did not swing back out. A vase of flowers that Jared had placed on a nearby table fell over and shattered into thousands of pieces echoing throughout the apartment. Jared jumped back in fright rushing towards the center island to put a blockade between Jensen and him.

 

“Jen-” Jared tried but the older man cut him off.

 

“You fucking little bitch!” Jensen spat yanking the door shut and advancing on Jared, “You think you’re so hot huh?”

 

“No, Jen I was just about to come to apologize-”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen laughed breathily slamming both hands down on the counter. Jared backed up against the sink staring at Jensen with pure fear in his eyes. The latter eyed the trembling teen taking in how his whole shook beneath one of Jensen’s t-shirts, “I’m sure you were.”

 

Jared’s mouth fell open to say something but no sound came out. Every cell in his body was on fire now ready to bolt any minute but he couldn’t, not with Jensen standing in between him and the door. For a moment there was silence except for the pair’s shallow breathing that came out more like rasps for Jared. Jensen’s knuckles were white from where he was gripping the table so hard but Jensen didn’t seem to notice as he continued to stare straight at Jared. Jared swallowed nervously staring straight back at Jensen unsure if whether to run right away or wait for a window of opportunity. Jared had seen Jensen angry in the past but it had never been directed at him to this extent before and it scared Jared shitless. Jensen’s jaw was set tight and he watched Jared with an expression like that of a lion watching its next victim. The serial killer’s eyes were black, the color of the pupil and the iris undistinguishable. Jared could practically hear Jensen’s teeth grinding against each other.

 

“I-I was… I m-made dinner.” Jared stuttered motioning weakly to the food on the table. Jared watched as Jensen’s eyes followed the movement he too looked down panicking when he realized what he had made for dinner. There sitting on a cutting board perched equally distanced between the two was a steak with a butcher knife sticking out of it. Jared felt his heart stop when Jensen’s eyes lit up upon seeing the knife.

 

“Ah,” Jensen laughed as his whole face broke into a demented grin. Skin pulled back taught against his cheekbones making them look razor sharp as his Cheshire cat grin came out revealing a pair of sharp canines, “You made dinner!”

 

“Y-yes.” Jared whispered not taking his eyes off Jensen for a moment. 

 

“You made dinner!” Jensen laughed hysterically his hands and lips twitching from the tic violently. It was not a laugh of humor at what Jared had said nor sympathy or appreciation. It was a deranged sick twisted laugh that made Jared’s stomach churn as Jensen began to laugh harder, a crazed look in his eye.

 

“You made dinner! Wonderful!” Jensen laughed once more before his face fell quickly into a hard grin, “Perfect.”

 

“No!” Jared screamed realizing that in his laughing Jensen had moved closer to the butcher knife. But Jared lunged for it too late as Jensen swept it up fast wielding it beside his face with the tip facing Jared.

 

Jared screamed bloody murder picking up the closest thing and hurling it Jensen’s head as he made a run for the bedroom. The object must of hit the radio because as Jared ran towards the hall music echoed in the hallow space.

 

What’s new pussycat? Woah, woah

 

“Get back here!” Jensen snarl followed thundering after Jared. Jared could hear Jensen right behind him and he sobbed running into the bedroom trying to hide when a hand grabbed a fistful of his hair tugging him back making Jared cry out in pain.

 

Pussycat, Pussycat I’ve got flowers and lots of hours to spend with you

 

“Got you.” Jensen snarled pulling Jared back against his chest and tucking the knife under his throat. Jared stilled instantly pressing his back up further against Jensen’s chest as the knife applied some pressure. Not enough to slit his throat but for the blade to rest just against his pulse.

 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Jared sobbed closing his eyes, “No please.”

 

What’s new pussycat? Woah, woah! What’s new pussycat? Woah, woah

 

“You thought you could run away from me?” Jensen shouted yanking harshly on Jared’s hair and snapping his head back. Jared’s neck hyper arched causing the teen to gasp as his throat was fully exposed now. He could feel the edge of the blade lightly pressing against his skin and Jared panicked bringing his foot up and nailing Jensen in the groin. Jensen kneeled over in pain swearing and Jared ran to the phone on the nightstand dialing the police.

 

“Pick up, pick up,” Jared sobbed clutching his tight as Jensen composed himself, “Pick up! God dammit!”

 

“Give me the phone!” Jensne screamed cornering Jared against the furniture, “Give the damn phone Jared!”

 

“No!” Jared screamed holding it tight to his chest, as the ringing on the other continued. “911 what is your emergency?”

 

“You little shit!” Jensen snarled raising the knife. Jared screamed bloody murder squeezing his eyes shut waiting for the blow. Jensen brought the knife down stabbing the phone dock and the line went dead. Jared’s eyes flew open in surprise and within a second Jensen had both his hands at Jared’s throat forcing him back onto the bed as he tightened his grip.

 

Pussycat, Pussycat, you’re so thrilling and I’m so willing

 

“Agh! A-h! A-h-g-h!” Jared choked bucking up against Jensen. Jensen snarled out a laugh and straddled the teen using all his weight to force Jared down against the bed as the teen writhed beneath him.

 

“Do you like that Jay?” Jensen laughed digging his hands unforgivingly into Jared’s throat slicing open the skin, “Do you?”

 

Pussycat, Pussycat, I love you! Yes, I do!

 

Jared’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as his face turned red. His thrashing was slowly starting to lose its power and Jensen hissed in excitement, eyes flashing, as he watched the life drain from his lover.

 

“You actually thought the police would help you? Poor little Jay,” Jensen smirked as Jared clawed at his hands, “Who will know when you die? You left with me remember? Everyone thinks you’re dead. And even if you were to call police how do you think that would look? Huh? You left with me Jared you’re an accomplice. When you die I’ll be the only one that will know.”

 

“Nuh… n-no Jen,” Jared gasped. Jared closed his eyes and one arm reached for the nightstand grabbing uselessly. Jensen tightening his hold and watched the teen’s contorted face panting shallowly. Jared’s insides were screaming for air as his lungs felt his inner body’s pressure beginning to crush them. He could already feel his mind getting foggier as he lost feeling in his legs and in one last desperate attempt Jared’s fingers gripped the lamp on the nightstand. The teen’s fingers slipped the first few times, grabbing useless against the wood from perspiration, before he finally got a good hold on it and brought it down across Jensen’s head. 

 

Jensen yelped in anguish and immediately released Jared’s throat. A shower of broken glass rained down on Jared as the teen lay on the bed struggling to regain his breath sucking in air in loud gasps. Jensen was still straddling him but was sitting further back on Jared’s thighs allowing the teen to sit up. 

 

“Fuck!” Jensen hissed in pain clutching his head, when he pulled his hand back Jared caught sight of a dark stain of blood. The two stared shocked at each other for a few seconds and Jared dared not move watching the steady stream of blood sliding down Jensen’s temple. A sudden hollowness came over Jared and he shivered listening to blaring silence between them. Jensne sat there stunned for a few seconds not quite believing that Jared had lashed out against him but upon meeting Jared’s eyes rage filled inside of Jensen as he stared down at Jared in complete hostile anger breathing heavily.

 

“You cunt!” Jensen screamed grabbing Jared by both shoulders digging his fingers into Jared’s soft tan skin. Jared squeaked in pain and tried to sit up only to be backhanded by Jensne.

 

“I hate you!” Jensen screamed raising his hand again and smacking Jared hard across the face. The teen’s head jerked to side form the force as the sound of slap echoed throughout the room followed by another and another, “I fucking hate you!”

 

“Stop it!” Jared screamed sobbing now as Jensen slapped him again and again. He could begin to feel his cheeks burn hot from the multiple slaps as Jensen only continued to hurt him, “J-Jen!”

 

“Don’t Jen me!” Jensen snarled grabbing Jared by the shoulders again. Jared blinked dazed at Jensen as he hoisted him up before promptly slamming his head against the bed frame. The boy gasped this time but did not scream much to Jensen’s annoyance so he slammed his head against the bed frame again smiling when Jared finally screamed.

 

I’ll soon be kissing your sweet little pussycat lips!

 

“God dammit shut up!” Jensen screamed picking up the alarm clock and throwing it towards the kitchen. The clock sailed through the air.

 

You and your pussycat lips-

 

Crack!

 

The radio fell off the table landing on the floor with a loud crash and Jensen turned back to Jared snarling.

 

“Stop it, stop it, stop it,” Jared whimpered pathetically.

 

“Shut up! I’m sick of hearing you! I’m fucking sick of hearing your voice! Just shut up!” Jensen snarled slamming Jared back down against the bed. The boy had begun to cry hysterically in both pain and fear as Jensen reached into the nightstand and pulled a pair of very familiar handcuffs.

 

“Stop please. Jen… I love you!” Jared sobbed as Jensen dangled the cuffs in front of his face smirking.

 

“Flip over.” Jensen instructed grabbing Jared by the hips trying to flip him. Jared shook his head weakly and pushed a feeble hand against Jensen’s chest trying to push him off of him, “I said fucking turn around! Turn around!”

 

“Noooo,” Jared wailed brokenly when Jensen forced him onto his stomach anyway, “No stop… please… I don’t… I-I don’t w-want to die!”

 

“I fucking hate you!” Jensen screamed pressing his entire body weight down as he pinned Jared to the mattress, “I fucking hate you! You little bitch! I fucking hate living with you! I hate you!”

 

“Let me go!” Jared screamed suddenly bucking up again, “Get off of me! Let me go! Help! Somebody help! Help!”

 

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up!” Jensen shrieked curling his fingers into fist before brining it down across the back of Jared’s head.

 

Jensen’s fist made a satisfying crunch when it connected to the base of Jared’s head and Jensne let out a triumphant laugh holding down Jared’s arms as he straddled him. The teen stilled for a moment emitting a choking sound as he clawed at the sheets beneath them. His body began to shake violently and Jared pressed his face into the comforter screaming in pain, which soon turned into loud sobs. 

 

“Fucking whiney bitch always crying like a god damn girl.” Jensen snarled shoving Jared roughly as he climbed off of him. He stood up smoothing out his clothes and then on second thought pulled off his shirt all together smiling down at the crumpled figure bleeding on the bed.

 

“Do you not like it when I hurt you Jay?” Jensen laughed haughtily as he strolled into the closet searching the top shelf, “Jay? Answer me god dammit or do you want me to hit you again?”

 

“No!” Jared sobbed brokenly into the comforter. His cries were muffled but Jensen could tell that he was crying hysterically in pain right then and it made him smile.

 

Jensen smirked grabbing what he needed and making his way back over to the bed. He clutched the items tight in his hand behind his back waiting for Jared to look up but the teen never did. Jensen shifted closer to the bed, handcuffs at hand, and in one fluid motion grasped Jared’s wrists and brought them together cuffing the teen to the bed. Jared’s head shot up in alarm and when he turned to face Jensen the latter’s heart faltered for a minute. The teen’s eyes were bloodshot with a mixture of tears, snot, and blood covering his face and Jensen flinched.

 

“Stop staring at me!” Jensen snarled raising his hand over his head and Jared flinched away from the blow that never came. Jensen frowned watching Jared’s pained expression as he waited to be hit and Jensen snorted bending down and picking up the object he’d brought from the closet.

 

“Move over.” Jensen instructed stepping up on the bed. The teen lay bound to the headboard craning his neck to see what Jensen was doing and Jensen snarled raising a sneaker-covered-foot and kicking him hard in the ribs. The sound of blood being coughed up met Jensen’s ears and he found the hook on the ceiling linking the object onto it.

 

“Do you want to play a game Jay?” Jensen continued not waiting for an answer, “I want to play game, be a nice girl and play a game with me.”

 

The air in the room shifted then and Jared gasped when he felt calloused hands grabbing his hips and strapping them into almost a kind of belt. The belt pulled Jared’s hips up harshly towards the ceiling and when he tried pulling them back down to the bed the belt kept him locked in place. The bed shifted again signaling to Jared that Jensen was moving again and he whimpered testing the resistance of the belt. 

 

“What are you doing?” Jared asked cringing at the sob that interrupted his speech. Jensen chuckled again almost as if they were playing a board game.

 

“Spreader bar.” Jensen said gruffly grabbing Jared’s ankle. The teen shivered at the contact and kicked his foot out trying to kick at Jensen’s grabbing hands, “Fucking hold still.”

 

“No!” Jared shrieked kicking again. The belt was making it difficult to kick his legs up but Jared tried his best tugging at his wrists as well, “Get off of me! What are going to do? Get off!”

 

Jensne sat back watching Jared’s pathetic failing timing the moment just right as he reached out and grabbed one of Jared’s ankles. Jared gasped in pain and Jensen pushed the leg out to the side putting a strain on the boy’s knee.

 

“Try kicking me again and I’ll snap your leg.” Jensne warned. Jared’s leg stilled instantly and he began to cry again when Jensen latched his ankles into the spreader bar. The short bar held his legs wide open no matter how hard he tried to close them leaving Jared totally exposed to Jensen and he whimpered not liking the situation at all.

 

“That’s a good boy.” Jensen smiled running his hands up and down the smooth planes of Jared’s inner thighs. They trembled under his touch and Jensen smiled suddenly grabbing them forcefully and digging in his nails. Jared arched up under the rough treatment mewling.

 

“I thought I was a girl.” Jared whispered softly. Jensen’s head shot up.

 

“What?” He demanded, “What did you say?”

 

“I thought you said I was a girl.” Jared whispered softly again clutching the headboard tight with white fists.

 

“Are you being cheeky with me?” Jensen snapped digging his nails into the soft bronzed flesh again. Jared gasped in pain and began to writhe against Jensen, desperately trying to shake his claws loose. 

 

“No, no, god no.” Jared whimpered as Jensen’s nails dug in harder, “I-I was… I was trying to be smart!”

 

Jensen retracted his nails at this and ran a finger along the crescents imprinted into the skin there. He stared at the skin splayed before and the sudden urge to mar it came over Jensen. He smiled to himself.

 

“Where are you going?” Jared said softly when Jensen appeared up by the bedpost searching through the nightstand but not finding what he was looking for.

 

“Fuck.” Jensne hissed slamming the draw shut in anger. He stood up and pulled at his blonde hair thinking hard when the lightest sensation grazed his leg.

 

“There you are!” Jensen exclaimed reaching into his pocket and pulling out a knife. The blade glinted in the light and Jared began to hysterically scream again begging Jensen as he reassumed his position behind Jared on the bed.

 

“No Jensen stop! Get away from me!” Jared screamed thrashing around in his restraints violently. 

 

The bed shook under his force but the boy still remained locked in tight much to Jensen’s excitement. Jensen panted heavily as he walked beside Jared trailing the end of the blade along Jared’s spine and the boy stilled fearing for his life. Jensen chuckled lowly and then pressed the blade harder against the base of Jared’s neck watching how the teen lay motionless whimpering softly.

 

“Stop taking my shit.” Jensen muttered before catching the tip of the knife of the collar of the t-shirt. The material snagged and with one sharp tug Jensne ripped the back of the shirt open roughly cutting the sleeves off afterwards and pulling the shirt off the boy. 

 

“I want to go home,” Jared cried pressing his face into the sheets. This wasn’t right. Jensen had seen Jared naked hundreds of times but never like this. Jared’s cheeks burned in embarrassment and he pressed his face harder into the pillow sobbing, “Please I want to go home. Jen please. Please don’t do this to me… I love you. I love you Jen please.”

 

“I really hate you, you know?” Jensen sighed sitting down on the bed. He sat up some pressing his knee down on the spreader bar and brought the knife to Jared’s trembling thighs.

 

“W-why?” Jared choked. His heart was racing in his chest and he could feel Jensen dragging the blade up and down his skin with the lightest of pressure humming softly to him self, “I don’t know why. I never told anyone I swear! I never-”

 

Jared’s plea was cut off in a sharp scream and Jensne laughed pressing the blade deeper into Jared’s exposed thigh. Blood was rushing out from the wound now surrounding the blade and staining Jensen’s hands a dark crimson. The rush that over came Jensen was something that he not felt in what seemed like ages. Everything was catching his attention now as his senses seemed to be heightened. From the warmness of the blood to the shrillness of Jared’s screams each time Jensne pushed the blade in deeper. He could practically feel the flesh splitting open around the blade as he pushed down through layer after layer of tissue. The tip of the blade nudged something buried deep within Jared and the teen screamed bloody murder. Frowning, Jensen eased the blade out a bit and pushed forward again causing another pained scream from Jared. Jensne had found Jared’s femur. 

 

“Holy shit,” Jensen breathed excitedly harshly yanking the blade all the way out. Jared’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as his mouth hung open in a silent scream and Jensen laughed joyously.

 

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?” Jensen panted putting the blade up to his mouth. His tongue slowly snaked out and lapped at the sharp edge gathering the blood there. Jensen moaned deep in his throat,   
“Ever since that night at the bar when I saw you, God, a million different ideas came at me at once and I knew then that I wanted more than anything else to slit your pretty little throat. But why do it that way? God I wanted to do everything to you.”

 

Jared made a wheezing gasping noise on the bed turning his head to the side in a scream but no sound came out.

 

“Would you have liked that Jared?” Jensen laughed cynically, “Would you have liked it if I just killed you that night you came out to me? But no there’s so many better ways to kill someone than that. I didn’t know what to do with myself. You see Jared the human body can only take so much before it dies. But don’t worry I don’t plan on killing you any time soon.”

 

“Ah…agh…” Jared gasped as his leg began to spasm. 

 

Jensen cooed softly and leaned over the teen pressing his bare chest to his back, “I plan on making this slow and painful.”

 

“But you were such a good little boy when I first got you,” Jensen continued sitting up on his knees to slide his pants off, “Such a good little boy. Maybe you would have wanted a more… religious death. I had a dream that night, of coming into your room and dragging you out into the woods. I would have pinned you to the tree like a crucifix. That would have been beautiful, watching the stakes go through your palms and feet.”

 

“W-why are you doing this?” Jared hissed squeezing his eyes shut in pain. The wound on his thigh was now staining the sheets of the bed a dark red color as a small puddle of blood began to collect.

 

“Shut up!” Jensen snarled, “Did I say you could talk? Did I ask you to talk? Shut the fuck up you useless bitch!”

 

Jensen gripped Jared’s thighs tighter and began to wiggle his index finger into the wound making Jared shriek in misery. A soft but firm pressure that reminded Jensen of fingering instantly surrounded his finger and he pressed in deeper wiggling in the way a worm burrowing through an apple would.

 

“Stop! Stop! Please! Oh my god! Stop! Stop!” Jared screamed bucking up against the belt but he was totally immobilized forced to balance on his knees to and elbows trying to ease the pain. 

 

“Did you ever actually think I loved you?” Jensen snarled pressing in another finger. Blood ran down his forearm and had begun to crust and he snorted loving every moment of it.

 

“Stop! Jensen! Please!” Jared screamed frantically pulling on the handcuffs. The metal dug into Jared’s skin from the pulling and he screamed in a panic trying to break loose, “Jen stop!”

 

“Did you?” Jensen screamed pressing in especially hard.

 

“I love you!” Jared screamed through his tears craning his neck around to face Jensen, “I fucking love you! Stop it! Stop it please!”

 

“I fucking hate you! Everything’s gone wrong since you’ve been here!” Jensen screamed pulling both fingers out, “Nothing’s going the way it’s supposed to! Stop crying god dammit!”

 

“No,” Jared sobbed as tears ran down his face mixing with the blood, “No please. Please.”

 

“Say it! Say you fucking love me!” Jensen yelled reaching for his belt with bloody hands, “Tell me you love me more than anything in the world!”

 

“I love you!” Jared shrieked as the first lash fell against his back. The leather made a loud snapping sound and Jared began to cry harder.

 

“Tell me again!” Jensen snarled.

 

Snap!

 

“I love you!” Jared sobbed.

 

“Tell me you’d do anything for me!” Jensen screamed raising the belt above his head again.

 

Snap!

 

“I’d do anything for you! I love you Jensen! I love you!”

 

“Say it like you mean it! Tell me!”

 

Snap!

 

“No please! Please! I love you Jensen! I love you! Please! Jen… I love you… please.” Jared began sob sounding like a new born in his high pitched wails and pleas for the torture to stop.

 

Jensen dropped the belt to the floor and looked down finding that he was fully aroused as his underwear strained outwards in a tent. Jared’s thigh was still bleeding and his entire leg seemed to be pale white, Jensen’s stomach churned.

 

“Always fucking making a mess.” Jensen sighed but this time all mockery was gone from his voice. He reached down for Jared’s ripped shirt and pulled a section off wrapping it tightly around Jared’s thigh to prevent the bleeding. He stopped for a moment panting heavily in both excretion and arousal ghosting his fingers over the cloth when he heard the smallest of whispers.

 

“Kill me.”

 

“What?” Jensen asked sitting back up bewildered.

 

“Kill me.” Jared whispered again squeezing his eyes shut in pain. An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment and Jared’s eyes snapped open in rage.

 

“Kill me!” He screamed beginning to thrash again, “Kill me! God dammit get it over with already! Kill me! Kill me now!”

 

Jensen’s mouth pulled into a frown and he reached to undo the belt holding Jared’s hips up. Then once he was done he crawled further up the bed and unlocked Jared’s handcuffs pushing the objects off the bed and turning Jared onto his back. The teen hissed as the open cuts pressed into the sheets but Jensen ignored him grabbing his feet that were still in the spreader bar and hooking them around his neck. Jared’s eyes were vacant and unfocused staring seemingly at nothing and Jensen frowned again climbing over the teen.

 

“What did you ask me? What did you say?” Jensen whispered softly. Jared turned his head to the side, tears gathering in his eyes, and Jensen grabbed hold of his chin with a bloody hand turning the boy to face him.  
“Just do it already.” Jared whimpered closing his eyes, “Get it over it with please. Kill me.”

 

“Please I can’t take any more,” Jared began to sob again although no tears fells, “Please just get it over it. It hurts. It hurts so much please.”

 

Jensen’s stunned expression was slowly morphing into fury as Jared continued to plea beneath him begging for Jensen to do it. To end Jared. How dare he ask such a thing?

 

“No.”

 

“What?” Jared’s eyes shot open in alarm.

 

“No.” Jensne said again blankly.

 

“W-why?” 

 

“You wanted this, to come with me,” Jensen smirked snaking a hand between and petting Jared’s flaccid cock. Jared’s breath hitched and he turned his head to side with a pained expression, “Do you really think I’m going to let you get away so easily.”

 

With that Jensen retracted his hand awkwardly managing to maneuver his underwear off until he was pressed stark naked up against Jared’s rear. The boy was trembling now staring up at the crazed look in Jensen’s eye and he tried to clamp his legs together to no avail.

 

“I fucking own you now,” Jensne smiled his lips twitching fiercely, “And I’m the one that decides when you go.”

 

Jensen leaned to the side slightly tugging Jared along with him before reappearing with a gun in his hand. Jared simply sniffed.

 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Jensen breathed in Jared’s ear making the presence of the gun known between them, “And then when I come I’m going to fucking pull the trigger and blow your brains out.”

 

“No.” Jared whimpered pushing at Jensen’s shoulders with his hands. Jensen caught them both in his open hand and smiled.

 

“No? I thought you wanted me to kill you baby?.”

 

“Jensen please.” Jared whispered softly staring up at Jensen with teary eyes. 

 

Jensen pouted in fake sympathy before plugging Jared’s nose and shoving the barrel in his mouth. The teen’s eyes shot open in surprise and he mewled around the gun, drooling as he tried to scream. The sight warmed Jensen’s heart and he was tempted to just do it now and watch how Jared’s brain would explode on the pillows but fucking him at the same time would make it ten times better.

 

“Is your pussy nice and wet for me?” Jensen breathed in Jared’s face pressing the gun in further when Jared remained silent glaring at him rebelliously. Jared’s gag reflex kicked in and he choked around the gun desperately trying to spit it out while nodding his head furiously.

 

“Good I can smell it. I can tell your all nice and wet for me baby.”

 

“Hmpf,” Jared nodded again in shame.

 

“So I’m not gonna need to slick you up at all at least not with a pussy as wet as yours.” Jared’s eyes widened in fear and he grabbed at Jensen’s shoulders trying to push him off of him when Jensen pressed the gun the farthest yet sending him warning sign as Jared gagged.

 

Sweat was collecting between their bodies and Jared smelled of blood, sweat, and tears making Jensen moan in pleasure as he arched his hips against Jared’s rear. The spreader bar that was still forcing Jared’s legs apart safely hooked behind Jensen’s neck, was starting to make Jared joints ache from the strain and he mewled around the gun trying to get Jensen to ease off. Jensen simply laughed pulling his hips back and beginning to rut at Jared in an animalistic way. The pressure was beginning to build on Jared’s hip flexers and he drooled around the gun trying to make him self be heard. Jensen’s thrusting had now picked up into almost an aggressive pace as the bed began to rock with their motions and Jared found his breaths being forced from him as the pounding continued.

 

“God,” Jensen moaned thrusting more forcefully now and pressing the gun in farther as he dipped his forward.

 

The bed squeaked beneath them steadily banging against the cheap walls of the apartment and Jensen quickened his thrusts even more until he roughly forced himself into Jared with one big thrust. The sound Jared made even with the gun in his mouth was unbearable as the boy felt him self being ripped from the inside out. They had dry fucked before but never this aggressively and Jared’s rear screamed in pain straining to stretch around Jensen’s length. Jensen did not even wait for Jared to adjust before he was thrusting again almost violently in and out of the teen pulling the gun along with him as his mouth fucked Jared’s throat. Tears were running down Jared’s face again in pain and he screamed around the gun on a particular hard from Jensen making the older man laugh. 

 

“You’re so good,” Jensen panted hanging his head down as he eased his hips back until he almost pulled back and then snapped them forward again, “S-so good.”

 

“Agh… ugh,” Jared whined around the barrel squeezing his eyes shut in pain as Jensen hit his spot dead on. It did not bring any sort of pleasure from the mind searing pain and Jared’s cock lay limp between them. 

 

“Moan for me baby,” Jensen growled thrusting faster as the tension in his stomach began to build, “Moan that pretty little mouth for me when I blow your brains out.”

 

Jared’s nails were digging sharply into Jensen’s shoulders now unable to even try to slap the gun away as his entire frame shook with the pain that Jensen was bringing him. Then finally as if it had happened in slow motion Jensen threw his head back with a howl. Time seemed to stall for Jared as he took in everything of his last moments. The way Jensen’s expression seemed so serene and innocent yet twisted up in sick pleasure as he came. The way that his hair flipped back with him flinging sparkling sweat into the air or how tight Jensen’s hold was on Jared’s left hip like that of a sign of possession. And then finally he heard it. A deathening click that stopped Jared’s heart short with fright as he squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the explosion in his chest. 

 

He waited for a few seconds in silence when the sound of heavy panting made Jared crack his eyes the slightest bit open in curiosity. Jensen’s face hung a few centimeter’s from him smiling brightly as he pulled the gun out of Jared’s mouth.

 

“W-what?” Jared gasped grabbing at Jensen’s neck, “I don’t…”

 

“Like I said I decide when it’s your time to go.” Jensen gave Jared and lopsided grin and then teen’s heart swelled.

 

“There never was any bullets?” Jared whimpered bursting into tears, “There never was any bullets?”

 

“No,” Jensen yawned leaning back and unhooking Jared’s feet from behind his head. Jared watched in silence as he unlocked his feet and felt his heart warm in confusion and forgiveness.

 

“But I don’t-” Jensen silenced him with his finger sending Jared and warning glare.

 

“Enough go to bed,” Jensen yawned again climbing under the covers and pulling them over Jared and him. Jared let himself be pulled into Jensen’s warm embrace and he smiled biting his lip as his tears began to fall. However the slightest touch to his back made Jared hiss in pain.

 

“Oh suck it up.” Jensen muttered as his eyes began to droop pulling Jared tighter against his chest.

 

“I love you Jen,” Jared whispered tucking his head under Jensen’s chin, “I really do.”

 

Jared’s POV.

I awoke the next morning to the sun in my eyes and I sat up yelping in pain when the cuts on my back reopened. A snore drew my attention to my companion and I smiled tracing Jensen’s strong jaw with a tan finger.

A sudden feeling of happiness overcame me there and I grabbed the television remote flicking on the TV and settling back down into bed next to Jensen.

 

Texas Police today were both shocked and thrilled to have received a note supposedly from the notorious serial killer Roger Becker also known as Jensen Ackles-

 

My face paled instantly as an various images of Jensen popped up on the screen on wanted signs.

 

While the note is still under further examination the police do believe the note to be real as it contains classified information on the Ackles cases. Police have warned civilians that if they do see Ackles to report him immediately as he is dangerous. Police have also received an anonymous tip off of to where Ackles possible hideout may be. More news on this story after the break.

 

I sat up pale and shaking as a toilet paper commercial came on and turned to Jensen with wide eyes.

 

“Get up,” I meant to shout but my voice was dry as sandpaper.

 

“Jensen,” I tried again shoving Jensen in the shoulder, “Get up. JENSEN! GET UP!”

 

“What?” Jensen snapped shooting up in bed and glaring at me. His face instantly softened upon seeing my terrified expression and he took my trembling hands in his.

 

“Baby what’s wrong?”

 

“We have a problem .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did everyone feel about this chapter? I wrote it to show that no matter what he does to Jared he'll always come back because Jared cant be without him. And even thought Jensen beat the shit out of him he loves Jared in a twisted way and he could never kill him, as you saw he felt guilt after he did it. Espichally when Jared begged him to kill him.


	4. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commisoner Tom and Mr. Carlson pick up a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits about to get real! This chapter is third person because its showing Tom Welling and Steve Carlson's investigation. There is no J2 in this chapter but do not skip it, it contains important info.

The bright lights and stale smell of rotting manila folders filled Mr. Carlson’s nose as he stalked through the complex maze of cubicles with purpose. His hands were gripped into tight fists and he held his head high with a sort of aura of authority pointedly ignoring the whispers of the other officers as he walked past them. Everything about Mr. Carlson was angular and perfectly set, and he liked to keep it that way. His white oxford shirt was starched clean and his cuffs were folded in two crisp ninety-degree angles and his black shoes were spotless gleaming under the dull lights of the police station.

 

He rounded the familiar corner that he’d walked so many times before his retirement and sighed cursing the tricky fucker that was giving the station so much trouble. Carlson had been reluctant at first to come out of retirement for what he thought was a local trickster that had lucky enough to dodge the cops the first few times but was proven wrong. At first Carlson had thought it was joke but soon realized that his old time friend and ex police head had been kidding about wanting him to come out of retirement to catch Jensen Ackles. But Tom had practically begged him and Carlson couldn’t say no to someone that he considered like a son. Lang had been Police Chief Director when Tom had only been a newbie and he’d instantly taken a liking to the new spunky addition to their station. They’d lost touch over the last few years and the last thing Carlson had heard was that Tom moved out to the Austin station and had been promoted their Commissioner, not a job as high ranking as Carlson’s but then again Tom never really did have the balls to do some of the things he did. 

 

“Chief?- I mean Mr. Carlson w-what are you doing here?” 

 

“Ah Michael!” Carlson smiled warmly turning to his old councilors, “How are you?”

 

Michael stopped short awkwardly with his arms outstretched ready for a hug but Carlson simply stood there holding out his hand. Michael smiled sheepishly reaching out and shaking his once superior’s hand remembering then that Carlson had never been a very affectionate man. 

 

“Well then I’ll be seeing you around,” Carlson nodded subtly wiping his hand off on his pants and Michael felt his face burn red, “It was nice seeing you.”

 

“Yeah sure thing Chief- I mean Mr. Carlson… god I’ll never get used to that..” Michael smiled tightly waving as the older man turned the corner and headed down the hall.

 

“What was that about?” Jason questioned peeking over the top of his cubicle, “The awkward handshake thing? Didn’t you work for him for like twelve years?”

 

“Yeah the guy’s just not really affectionate. No wonder the poor bastard’s still not married.”

________________________________________

 

“This better be damn good for me to haul my ass up out of retirement Tom!” Carlson thundered slamming the conference room’s door open. The whole table to officers jumped at the noise and stared at Carlson either unsure of how to greet him or even totally unaware of who he even was.

 

“Ah Carlson!” Tom laughed throwing his clipboard down and walking over to the other man. The latter moved to backup to avoid a hug but was surprised when Tom thrusted out his hand beaming up at his old Chief, “Retirement’s been treating you too well my friend its time to get back in the game! Golf’s for pansies!”

 

“Why because it actually required some brains?” Carlson laughed gasping Tom’s and pumping it. The atmosphere instantly lightened in the room and a few other officers chuckled clearly thrilled with whoever this guy was. 

 

“Then why are you playing it?” The whole room barked out in laughter this time and despite himself Carlson felt his mouth pulling into a smile. He’d missed this, this sense of unity and family that the police force provided. As unwilling as he was to admit it he was excited to be back, retirement had been lonely and bitter for the ancient bachelor.

 

“Enough already… what’s the details with this case. I’ve been following the news-”

 

“News!?” A lean browned haired man interrupted. Carlson studied the man for a few moments wondering why the man had made the force in the first place. He was tall but not muscular at all in fact he looked more like the studious type not at all cut out for the rigors of police work.

 

“W-well yes. You know Der Tagesspiegel, N24 TV, and RTL.” Carlson stuttered suddenly feeling embarrassed as everyone at the table stared at him in confusion and amusement, “What was your name?”

 

“Dr. Meier,” the man nodded, “I’m the head doctor at the Canadian Children Hospital and when Commissioner Tom found out they were moving this case to the Texas headquarters he asked me to visit. You see I’ve actually cared for a few of Jensen’s past victims he had a soft spot for Canada I and have learned enough from them to gain some insight on how Jensen’s mind works.”

 

“Please everyone sit down,” Tom instructed flipping off the lights and heading towards the projector, “We have a lot to review and in a small amount of time.”

 

“Within the past seventy-two hours a woman living in LA, California reported to have seen a young male that fits Jared Padalecki’s profile. Since then we’ve brought her in for further questioning and although a bit blurry on some details she’s certain that the young man she saw was the Padalecki kid.”

 

“I thought Padalecki was dead?” Carlson interrupted, “Didn’t the San Antonio station find his sheets soaked in the blood, the mother was hysterical.”

 

“Yes, Sherri.” Tom sighed rubbing a hand over his tired face, “We had the lab run a few tests on the DNA evidence found at the scene and we found some hair strands that matched Jensen’s as well as some of Jared’s however the blood only was cow’s blood. Which gives us reason to believe that Jared is still alive and most likely with Jensen.”

 

“And the woman from California? Did she see a man that looked like Ackles?”

 

“We have her surveillance tapes here. See what you think about them.”  
________________________________________

 

“Please state your name, age, and date of birth and current residence please."

 

“Oh,” A small voice whispered throughout the room and the small frail woman it belonged to blinked rapidly behind her large glasses a few times.”

 

“Well um… Muriel Elizabeth Richter, age seventy-two, apartment 50B Sunshine Apartments in Los Angeles, CA… born on January nineteen thirty- two.”

 

“Very good, now Mrs. Richter would you mind telling us what exactly you saw that day in the market?”

 

“Yes well,” She said readjusting her glasses and hugging her purse close, “I was out shopping on Sunday like normal for my groceries and this one boy happened to catch my eye. The poor thing he was only in a sweatshirt he must have been freezing but kids these days! So I continued my shopping and kept bumping into him at the stalls and managed to get a closer look at him and realized he was that Jared Padalecki boy that’s been all over the news!”

 

“And then what happened? Did he say anything to you or anyone else while at the stall?”

 

“Well no he was humming though… jingle bells if I recall properly. So I stopped him and asked what his name was and he freaked out! Dropped his shopping and made a run for it!”

 

“Was that all Mrs. Richter? That’s all you can recall?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Thank you.”

________________________________________

 

“Tape two with Mrs. Richter of California. Now why have you come back here?”

 

“I saw him again.”

 

“Who?”

 

“The Padalecki boy.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Well actually you see I saw him last night…” The old woman sighed adjusting her glasses again.

 

“Again? Are you sure it wasn’t someone that looked like him?”

 

“No it was him! I never realized but he lives only a few doors down from my apartment! I heard some screaming the other night but then again there’s always a lot of screaming in that building. You see I haven’t been doing well financially lately and my damn health insurance bills and sucking up all my retirement money… you guys couldn’t do anything about being cops could you?”

 

“Mrs. Richter please the screaming?”

 

“Oh yes! Well so I woke up and heard some screaming but nothing like I’d heard before! It sounded like a heard of elephants was coming down the hall! So I opened up the door and saw this young gentleman arguing with my neighbor Harold Flower! Goodness he was screaming his head off!”

 

“Anything you could understand?”

 

“No just a bunch of nonsense I don’t really understand these kid’s lingo these days. But then I saw him again! That Padalecki boy! He was looking out from one of the apartments down the hall and then the young gentleman that was screaming followed him into the apartment and there was more screaming and some crashes.”

 

“Mrs. Richter do you know what apartment they went into and if they’re still there?”

 

“Sure 45A and I never heard the young man leave in the morning, he always is so loud when he leaves.”

 

“Thank you Mrs. Richter now if you come with us there’s some more questions we’ll need to ask you.”  
________________________________________

 

“How old are these tapes?” Carlson whispered turning to Tom fuming.

 

“The first one is about seventy-two hours old but the second one is only about a day. Why?”

 

“A day!? You’ve had this for a day and you still haven’t sent out a squad to go check it out!” Carlson thundered slamming his fist down on the table, “This could be the chance we’ve been waiting for! And you idiots sit around in a conference room?”

 

“Carlson there’s no need to get upset we were unsure if to send a squad in after what happened last time at the asylum and the explosion. We lost a lot of good officers that day-”

 

“I don’t give a damn!” Carlson screamed, “I want a team deployed now and heading to that address! You understand!?”

 

“W-what?” A young officer asked opposite to Carlson from the table asked.

 

“Now! This may be the chance we’ve been waiting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit their busted! Any guesses what will happen?


	5. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen get found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say moving is hell! I didn't realize how much shit I had. Anyway I hope yal like this chapter!

What problem?” Jensen sneered grabbing me by the waist and attempting to pull me back under the covers. I resisted struggling to get out of Jensen’s hold and he released me with a sigh narrowing his eyes, “The only problem we have is that you’re not where you’re supposed to be. In bed. With me.”

 

“Will you listen for once?” I pleaded exasperated. Jensen frowned again reaching out to pull me down when I slapped his hands away with a growl.

 

“What then?” Jensen snapped shoving the covers off of his body and sitting up to face me. My eyes darted down to where Jensen was still naked and I quickly looked back up flushing, “What the hell was so important that you had to get me up at God knows when and ruin my morning wood? Huh? You gonna talk?”

 

“I-I was just watching the news,” I swallowed not meeting Jensen’s heated glare, “The police are claiming that you wrote them a letter-”

 

“Bullshit.” Jensen interjected scoffing at the idea.

 

“Well they showed the note on television and it looked pretty damn convincing to me Jen,” I whispered glaring down at the sheets.

 

I had wanted this to be a happy day to remember since they’d in their own sick way made up the previous night. I had imagined them making love in the morning and then eating breakfast together in the small kitchen of their apartment. Then in the afternoon maybe Jensen would take me to a movie and they’d spend the rest of the night cuddling on the couch at home or making love in the bedroom. Everything was supposed to be better now. But now the news had gone and ruined everything. Part of me wished I’d never told Jensen but I knew that if I let something like this slide there’d be serious consequences. My stomach lurched uncomfortably and a sudden feeling of dread washed over me.

 

“Well I didn’t.”

 

“It even dotted the i’s the way you do… in the letter,” I frowned still staring down at the sheets, “Jensen it’s okay if you wanted to taunt them. Just have the decency to tell me if you do-”

 

Jensen let out a growl and slapped me across the face hard to shut me up. I let out a pained yelp and leaned to the side against the pillows hiding behind my curtain of hair. Jensen’s hand stung from the slap and he scowled clenching it into a fist as he waited for me to face him again. However I remained silent leaning into the pillows cringing as I awaited the next blow. 

 

“I didn’t,” Jensne snarled pushing me down against the bed and climbing atop to straddle ,e, “Fucking write them a letter alright?”

 

I twisted my face to the side purposely not meeting Jensen’s eyes and Jensen snarled reaching out to grab me by the chin. I continued to resist tossing my head about refusing to comply. 

 

“Fucking look at me god dammit!” Jensen screamed gripping my shoulders until his fingers turned white and my skin turned red. I hissed in pain snapping my head to attention and finally meeting Jensen’s look with a heated glare of my own.

 

“Get off of me.” I gritted out slowly although I made no attempt now to throw Jensen off.

 

“Just shut up and suck my dick, then maybe I’ll forgive you.” Jensen panted as excitement built inside of him. He ground himself down onto me harshly and I whined low trying not to show my pleasure. My arms remained limp under Jensen’s hold and he grinned grinding down again into me and I released a small moan.

 

“Jensen get off,” I said although there was no meaning behind it now, “Uh… Jensen I’m serious- oh!”

 

“Do you like that?” Jensen panted releasing my arms to grab my thighs. The skin felt smooth under his touch and he ran his fingers along it pressing down when they reached a bundle of cloth. I screamed out in pain just then and Jensen smiled devilishly determined to get his way when the sudden faint noise of a siren made them freeze.

 

“What was-” Jensen clamped a hand over my mouth to silence me and sat up more listening as the siren drew closer.

 

“Don’t talk.” Jensen whispered and I mewled softly beneath him.

 

The sirens were growing louder now and both of us didn’t move an inch paralyzed with fear as the sirens continued to grow closer and closer. Soon they were right outside of the apartment building and cut off abruptly followed by the sound of slamming doors.

 

“Shit!” Jensen panicked jumping off of me instantly as he rushed to their bureau. I propped myself up on my elbows still entangled in the sheets as I listened to the urgent shouts from the street below.

 

“What are you doing?” Jensen hissed quietly as he jumped around frantically trying to pull on his jeans. Jensen yanked open a draw and pulled out his guns shoving as many of them as he could into his pockets, “Jared get up god dammit! Move!”

 

The sight of the gun seemed to snap me out of my shock and I scrambled off the bed rushing to closet to get dressed. The voices were getting louder now as they neared the building and loud buzzer of the front door rang out stopping my heart for a second. I began to pull more frantically on my jeans trying to force them over my legs and glanced at Jensen who had already thrown on a sweatshirt and hat. 

 

“Jen.” I whimpered on the verge of tears as the front door opened and the policemen poured into the building, “Jen.”

 

“Shut up.” Jensne whispered jumping over the bed and grabbing a nearby shirt. He grabbed my arms and roughly forced them through the shirt swearing under his breath the whole time, “We need to go now.”

 

“But our stuff-” I began but Jensen was already yanking me out of the bedroom and towards the front door.

 

“Can stay here.” Jensen hissed poking his head out to survey the hallway, “Go take the fire escape stairs.”

 

“The Christmas stuff-” Jensen practically screamed in frustration and grabbed me by the waist throwing me over his shoulder as he sprinted down the hall to the stairwell. He could hear the heavy footsteps of the officers coming up the other stairwell and he cringed slamming the door shut after them.

 

“Jen I’m scared,” I whimpered gripping Jensen’s shoulders for fear of falling, “What’s going to happen to us?”

 

“Jay shh. I’m going to set you down I want you to take the backdoor out of here and head towards the market and go into the tattoo shop okay?” Jensen instructed prying my trembling hands from his shoulders as he set me down, “Wait there for me okay? I should be there soon.”

 

“Why aren’t you coming with me?” I whimpered grabbing Jensen’s hands in mine, “Jensen come with me. I can’t do this by myself please.”

 

“They’re right on top of us I’m going to hold them off okay? Just go.” Jensen said and for the briefest moment he looked pained. As if he wanted to go with me but knew he couldn’t. I saw this and my eyes immediately welled with tears as images of the hospital began to flash before my eyes. The sound of the other stairwell’s door down the hall was heard and the policemen began to surge in pounding on mine and Jensen’s apartment door.

Jensen’s POV.

“Go! Now!” I snarled angrily and I shoved Jared roughly down the stairs sending him flying. I didn’t wait to see if the teen landed okay at the bottom of the steps and I stormed back out of the door locking it behind me as I was now in the same hallway as the policemen. 

 

The sudden click of the door seemed to alarm them and they all turned to me opening fire. I managed to dodge them just in time as I rolled behind a nook of a doorway and quickly loaded my gun, hand shaking with a mixture of excitement and my illness I shook my hand rapidly. 

 

“Yeah you fuckers,” I whispered pressing my back against the wall as I listened for the police, “You’ve been after me for awhile huh?”

 

I waited a few more seconds in complete silence bracing myself. Then with a deep breath and peered around the corner, gun pointed out in front, and opened fire shooting anything that moved. The police instantly fired back and a few bullets lodged themselves in the wall right near my head and I laughed holding the trigger down in a rapid fire.

 

A few policemen fell backwards as they were hit and did not get back as I ducked back behind the wall again breathing heavily. I could hear a few pained groans for some while other reloaded their guns. However one voice in particular grabbed my attention.

 

“Jensen, this is Mr. Carlson, otherwise known as Chief Carlson of the Austin Police Department,” The voice called out steady and calm despite the dying officers at his feet, “We’re giving you a choice son.”

 

I frowned at the words instantly hating the man.

 

“You can come with your hands up or we’ll be forced to come down there after you. I can’t promise your safety if we go with the second option boy. It’s your choice.”

 

I closed his eyes gripping the gun tight in his hand silently counting in my head. I reached a hand into his other pocket and pulled out a second gun slipping my fingers against the triggers.

 

“Jensen? I’m going to count to three and you can come out with your hands up okay?” Mr. Carlson called again. There was the rustling of a few officers and I envisioned that they were preparing to fire once I stepped out.

 

“One.”

 

I smirked crouching against the wall waiting.

 

“Two.”

 

“Three!” I screamed darting out from my safety and shooting at the same time. 

 

Time seemed to slow in that moment and everything was painfully clear. I could hear the pumping of my heart in my ears along with the muffled firing of the bullets in the background. I watched in slow motion how Mr. Carlson’s face turned shocked and how the officers behind me fell one by one as they attempted to raise their guns. Surprisingly though I couldn’t seemed to bring myself to aim at the Chief. The officers were too stunned to fire back as I shot them down in a matter of seconds as I pressed my back against the fire escape stairwell and closed it.

 

By the time the door slammed behind me I was already half way down the stairwell. I could hear the door at the stop swing open and I ducked against the wall as bullets were fired, the loud sound of bullets reflecting off of metal. My insides were screaming in excitement as I ran towards the exit but not loud enough to drown out Mr. Carlson’s shout from the top of the stairwell after him.

 

“You’re a dead man walking, Ackles!”

 

I merely smiled as I pushed opened the door and was met with cool air and the blinding light of the sun.

________________________________________

Jared’s POV.

I knelt over grasping my knees as I struggled for breath. I began to panic when I found no matter how hard I sucked in air it didn’t seem to fill my lungs. Loud pants turned into shallow quick breaths and I found myself beginning to feel lightheaded as the panic began to take over.

 

The wound on my thigh had begun to seep through Jensen’s makeshift bandage and soaked through my black jeans. The dark stain spread quickly through the material and I clutched it tightly trying to stop the bleeding. 

 

“Jensen,” I squeaked between breaths but it was weak and forced burning my lungs. The world began to blur slightly and I tried to scream in hopes of filling my lungs but to no avail.

 

I was in a back alley secluded from the main road of the market leaning against a brick wall damp with dripping drainpipe water. If I were to pass out now who knows what would happen to me. Maybe Jensen hadn’t made it and I would never know or maybe Jensen wouldn’t find me and move on. 

 

The last thought made my heart seize and I choked on air bringing my trembling hands together into a knot and punching myself in the stomach. My mouth opened in a shocked gasp and I sucked in air greedily trying to calm down as my breathing pace became normal again.

 

“Oh… god,” I wheezed squeezing my eyes shut in pain, “Jensne… need to find Jensen.”

________________________________________

Jensen’s POV.

I darted through the crowds of people at the market easily as the cold winter air stung at my ears. The air felt sharp as razors as my lungs sucked it in and I coughed violently as I quickened my pace. There was only one thing on my mind now and that was finding Jared. I skidded to a halt in front of the tattoo shop and scanned its customers through the window but caught now sight of my chesnut-haired companion. 

 

“Fuck Jared,” I cursed pulling at my blonde hair in frustration. 

 

We didn’t have much time, we needed to get out town and quick. I paced for a moment trying to think where the teen could be when suddenly it dawned on me. Jared normally took the back alleyways to get to shops so he probably did the same when heading to the tattoo parlor.

 

I shoved a young teenage couple out of the way ignoring the girl’s cry of indignation and ran down the side street practically screaming in joy when I spotted the hunched over figure of Jared.

 

Jared’s POV.

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to slow my breaths when a sudden weight landed against my back and muscular arms wrapped my waist pinning me against the body behind me. For a moment fear spiked inside of me but the familiar smell of sweat and cologne filled my nostrils and I relaxed against the body already knowing who it was.

 

“Jensen.” I sobbed turning in the man’s hold and flinging my arms around Jensen’s neck. I brought our bodies close pressing against him until there was no space between us as I sobbed into Jensen’s neck clinging to him like a lifeline.

 

“I was s-so scared!” I sobbed pathetically curling into Jensen’s frame, “I t-thought… I thought that you… were going to b-be taken by the police! Or that I was going to get caught and they’d bring me back to the hospital!” 

 

“Jared, Jared,” Jensen whispered placing his hands on my lower back and hugging me closer, “I’m here. I’ll always be here. Everything’s fine.”

 

“I was so scared!” I wailed again burying my face in Jensen’s sweatshirt and the other man sighed rubbing smoothing motions on my back.

 

“I’m here.” Jensen whispered again titling his head to kiss my sweaty forehead, “I’m here.”

 

“Oh god!” I whimpered and Jensen sighed biting his lip as he tried to think of what to do next.

 

“We need to go.” He whispered softly trying to pry me off of him.

 

“No!” I wailed clinging tight.

 

“Jared I’m serious we need to go,” Jensen warned grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me off of despite my cries of protest, “As in right now. Are you okay to walk?”

 

“Yes.” I whispered softly wiping away my tears suddenly feeling foolish.

 

“Good let’s go .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He might be crazy as hell but Jensen is badass.


	6. Michigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen takes them to MI to stay with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get introduced to a new character.

“Carlson did you see the letters that the station got this morning?” Michael called waving a few papers at the fuming man.

 

“Not now.” Carlson gritted out stalking towards the conference room.

 

“Somehow a copy managed to reach the press and they’re in a twitter… they’re supposedly from Jensen Ackles.”

 

“Not now Michael.” Carlson warned as he took a corner. He didn’t even bother to knock before he kicked open the door and stalked inside.

 

“God dammit!” Carlson screamed as he brought his fist down on the conference room’s massive table. All of the officers including Dr. Meier and Tom jumped at the sound.

 

“We had him!” Carlson screamed again enraged, “We fucking had him! I was talking to him! We had him!”

 

“Carlson calm down,” Tom sighed.

 

“Calm down? Calm down?” Carlson roared in outrage, he turned to Tom and glared, “We fucking had him and he got away!”

 

“We got the report from Smith, Carlson,” One officer said displeased, “Three deaths and ten injuries?”

 

“We fucking had him!” 

 

“It’s not your fault, I told you, he’s a tricky one.” Tom said trying to calm Carlson down.

 

“No,” Carlson said grinding his teeth, “In all the years of me being Chief there was not one criminal that was a tricky one.”

 

“Carlson.” Tom sighed.

 

“I’ll get you Jensen Ackles,” Carlson gritted, “Even if it fucking kills me .”

Jensen’s POV.  
Jared’s head lolled from side to side with each turn the Jeep, one that I had hotwired off the street, made through the dark streets of Ann Arbor, MI. The car took another turn and Jared’s head slid crashing into the window with a loud thud but the boy still did not stir.

 

I grunted in exhaustion rubbing my face to stay awake. We had practically driven 2 whole days longer than necessary taking back roads and originally starting off in the opposite direction of California to throw the cops off their tails. My legs were beginning to cramp from sitting for so long and the nasty gash in Jared’s leg has soaked through his jeans, staining the white leather of the seats. 

 

Images of the day ran through my mind as I fought against sleep and I growled thinking of that man called Mr. Carlson. Carlson had retired long before I started killing and if Tom went through all the effort of recruiting him the police must have been getting desperate. My life was coming to a dramatic crossroad in which I’d be forced to make difficult decisions. If I continued on my own I’d be less likely to be caught and not have the burden of having to watch over Jared. However when ever I finally got around to putting my plans into action I just couldn’t seem to carry them through when it came to Jared. Numerous failed attempts of stabbing Jared when his back was turned or smothering the boy with a pillow as he slept had taught me that killing Jared would be a lot more difficult than it looked. It was in those life-deciding moments that my heart would give a sudden tug at the thought of losing Jared, followed by the realization that Jared was making me soft which then would only lead to another plan of somehow killing him.

 

“Fucking fairy,” I smiled shaking my head, “He’s grown on me. Damn bitch has grown on me.”

 

When the car pulled up in front of its destination I killed the engine and turned to the sleeping passenger besides me. Jared’s arms were tucked into his chest clasping his surprisingly large hands beneath his chin as he tried to curl into a ball. I unconsciously smiled leaning to brush some hair out of his face when I stopped realizing what I was doing. After composing myself I clenched my jaw a few times before shoving Jared roughly in the shoulder sending the boy’s head colliding with the window again.

 

“Get up,” I snapped shoving the boy once more when his eyes fluttered open, “We’re here.”

 

“Mmm what?” Jared yawned rubbing at his eyes cutely. He whirled around suddenly being aware of the change in surroundings and looked to me with a questioning gaze, “Jenny, where are we?”

 

“A friend’s house and don’t fucking call me Jenny when we’re in there.” I grumbled climbing out of the car and slamming the door behind me. I did not wait for Jared before striding towards the door and banging loudly. Jared quickly stumbled into me when the door finally opened to reveal a very tall tanned man covered in tattoos and long shaggy hair. Jared swallowed and shied away hiding behind my shoulder.

 

“Jensen?” the man asked surprised and I grinned mischievously shoving Jared when the boy tried to cuddle into my arm.

 

“Chris! My man it’s been a long time!” The man looked flabbergasted as I took the opportunity to try and push past him but Chris caught me by the arm.

 

“What are you doing here?” Chris frowned nervously checking a window on the second floor of which I assumed must be Chris’s bedroom. He pulled the door shut behind him leaving the three standing out on the doorstep in the pale glow of street lamps.

 

“Came to visit.” I shrugged.

 

“Came to. . . came to visit my ass!” Chris cried, “I can’t have you fucking stopping by to visit me anytime you please! I have a family now Jensen! I told you already! I’m not part of your shit anymore man!”

 

“Hey, hey calm down now,” I laughed keeping my voice down, “I was in town and figured I could crash here. . . for old time’s sake. You remember back when we were younger huh?”

 

“Jensen,” Chris sighed closing his eyes, “I want to say, I really do man. But I gotta say no on this one.” I narrowed my eyes and grasped Jared’s hand tightly making the teen yelp.

 

“I got Veronica upstairs with the kids, my neighbors just left from a cocktail party a few hours ago, I can’t Jensen. That’s not my kind of life anymore I just can’t.”

 

“So this is how you treat old friend’s huh?” I said lowly glaring daggers at the man, “This is the thanks you give after knowing someone for years? They come to you on your doorstep in need of a place to stay and you kick them out?”

 

“Jensne,” Chris whined pinching his nose, “No come on, please man you gotta understand. Don’t do this to me I’ve always been there for you.”

 

“However not when I particularly need it.” I sneered drawing my shoulders back to full height, I was still a few centimeters taller than Chris and the other man seemed to cower under my hateful gaze.

 

“Jensen, man, please!” Chris whispered looking paranoid towards the bedroom window again, “Come on!”

 

“I fucking left you alone all these years,” I whispered darkly and Jared shivered taking a step away from me, “I could have come and fucking shot you in the head any time I wanted to. Any fucking time I wanted to. I like you Chris so I left you and your little family alone. I let your little girls live and this is how you repay me?”

 

“Fuck man!” Chris cried turning away to pace, “Don’t you fucking threaten my family! Don’t you fucking threaten my family! You don’t think I’ve seen the news? We’ve all seen the news! What am I supposed to do let you waltz on into my house? So my wife can find out I was childhood friends with a serial killer? Everyone in this town has seen what you’ve done Jensen! What you’ve done to little children, fucking little children that couldn’t protect themselves.”

 

I continued to glare at the man and Chris bit his lip trying to avoid my gaze when he spotted Jared for the first time. 

 

“Who the fuck is this?” Chris demanded turning to me, “Huh? Jensen, who the fuck is this?”

 

“This is Jared.” I smiled grabbing Jared by the wrist and hugging him against my body.

 

“Hi.” Jared smiled weakly trying to ease the pressure I was putting on his bad leg. Chris gaped at us obviously trying to process everything as I glared and Jared smiled back at him.

 

“What the fuck?” Chris screamed backing away.

 

“Hey, hey now quiet down.” I warned smiling, “We wouldn’t want to wake the neighbors now would we? Might make them call the police and if they call the police they could dig up some old files. Isn’t that right Chrisrian Kane?”

 

“Will you shut up?” Chris whispered leaning up to my height so we wouldn’t be heard, “Fine alright I’ll let you and your little fuck sleep here tonight okay? But you better not be seen by anyone, especially my wife.”

 

I smiled waving towards the door, “Lead the way .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris Kane is here!


	7. Another Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes a discovery. And it looks like Jensen has a devoted fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about a little twist?

Austin Police Headquarters 1:58

Tom groaned tossing his coat down onto the bed as he fell back onto it. His feet were killing him and he greeted the softness of the mattress even if he was having difficulty breathing.

 

“How did it go dear?” A voice whispered soothingly grasping Tom’s shoulders and rubbing them.

 

“Terrible,” Tom groaned again, “Damn Carlson had us all out until midnight searching for Ackles. I told him that we wouldn’t be able to find him all in one night and he blew a gasket. We go some good evidence though, wrapped that all up and sent it to the lab for testing.”

 

A silence fell between the two and Tom lay there patiently waiting when she would ask that same question she always asked.

 

“Did you find him?”

 

Tom looked away cringing when the woman sighed in defeat. Silence remained between the two as he got up and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling into her hair.

 

“I’m sorry Sharon,” He sighed when she began to shake again, “We tried our best but still couldn’t find him. There was evidence at the house that two people were living there before the police got there. But until the DNA tests come back from the lab we can only assume it was Jared.”

 

“My baby,” Sharon sobbed brokenly wrapping her arms around Tom who sympathetically stroked her hair in hopes of calming her, “My poor baby!”

 

“Shh,” Tom whispered, “It’ll be alright. Don’t cry we’ll find him.”

 

“Oh god,” Sherri wailed pulling back and staring at Tom with teary eyes, “What was the evidence? What DNA evidence did you find?”

 

“Sharon-”

 

“I need to know!” She demanded. When she spoke again her voice was soft and sad, “Please, I need to know.” Tom sighed and bit his lip.

 

“Well we… um we found some hair,” He nodded avoiding Sherri’s attentive stare, “And we found some semen samples. . . and we found some blood.”

 

“Blood?” Sherri whispered paling.

 

“Yeah actually we found a lot of blood. The sheets were practically soaked in semen and blood to the point when we UVed them they were almost entirely black.” 

 

She made a choking noise and clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from hurling. Tom sighed wishing that she’d stop asking for her own good but in a way he also admired her daily routine of asking. It was a sign of the true dedication she had as a mother and unlike most others she would not let this slide without a fight. Sherri refused to have Jared’s case be just like all the other missing children’s ones where they got five minutes of fame but people soon stopped caring after a few months.

 

The phone rang interrupting the two and Sharon nodded to his unasked question waving Tom off as she made her way to the bathroom.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Commissioner I know you just got home and all but I think there’s something you need to hear.”

 

“What is it Michael? It’s fucking one in the morning what could possibly be so important?”

 

“Well see sir, we just got a call from a woman in El Paso about twenty minutes ago-”

 

“And?” Tom yawned smiling when Sherri crawled back into bed with him.

 

“She found a body sir. We sent some cops over and the confirmed it to be Ackle’s signature. But get this! We has the lab do a quick check over the kill was still warm approximately killed only about an hour ago.”

 

“Impossible,” Tom frowned sitting up, “We just chased Ackles all the way out to Wyoming we had a confirmed track on that car up until that point. There’s no way he could have been in El Paso to make a kill. He’d have to be in two places at once!”

 

“Well that’s just the thing sir. We some of the boys that have examined all of Ackles’s past kills and this one looks a little sloppy. Ackles’s got the skill of a heart surgeon I’ll give him that but these last few kills just seem to be off. Even the hand movements are off there’s too much of a shaking going on so the slices aren’t clean.”

 

“And your conclusion is?”

 

“There must be two killers.”

Jared’s POV.  
“This way,” Chris whispered beckoning Jensen and I to follow him. I glanced at Jensen questioningly and he nodded grasping me by the wrist and pulling me in the house after him.

 

Chris’s home looked like that of any other boring suburbia. It was a simple colonial that was in a simple neighborhood and was simply decorated. Picture frames containing photos of family members and other various relatives smiled back at us as we made our way down the hallway. When I glanced to my left I was met with the site of a hardwood floor living room mostly dominated by a sagging couch and dusty piano. 

 

“You’re house is very beautiful.” I said before he could stop myself.

 

Chris stopped in front of them and whirled around to face me with an incredulous look. My face flushed bright red and I quickly looked down at my feet feeling Chris and Jensen’s gazes on him.

 

“Y-yeah?” Chris’s lips twitched in what resembled a smile, “My wife Veronica decorated the house. She picked out all the colors and furniture, I just moved the stuff in.”

 

“I like it.” I smiled brightly, “It reminds me of my house.”

 

“Jared.” Jensen snarled warningly and I turned to him confused. The man shook his head in exasperation and realization suddenly hit on my slipup.

 

“Oh really?” Chris frowned glaring at Jensen, whom glared right back, “And where was that?”

 

“With Jen of course!” I laughed lightly, “You honestly think Jensen could decorate a house all by himself? Please!”

 

“Look it’s getting late and we’ve driven a long way,” Jensen interjected before Chris could speak again, “Why don’t we get Jared to bed?”

 

“Of course, right this way.”  
________________________________________

 

El Paso 2:03

The music inside the Berghain was pulsating as large speakers vibrated with music and the lights above danced frantically on the dance floor. The club had an cool industrial feel to it that made the club resemble an abandoned warehouse in way, that is if abandoned warehouses glowed neon on the inside. It was a Saturday night around two in the morning yet more and more patrons kept arriving filling the up club as the music continued to get louder.

 

On the first level dance floor a man was making his way through the mess of people. Sweaty bodies grinding and gyrating brushed up against the man but he paid no mind as he continued to slowly stalk through the crowds letting the flow of the bodies around him push him along. The lights spasmed overhead again and briefly illuminated a group of girls at the bar. They were all tall and lean, dressed in mini-skirts and tight shirts that exposed their midriffs, however it was the brunette among the group that stuck out the most to the man. Her movements were slightly awkward, her laughing seeming too forced, and her overall body language revealing that she must be new to the group and desperately wanted in. She was slightly splattered in neon paint, most liking from an exploded glow stick, and she practically radiated under the lights. 

 

The man smiled.

 

Slowly he began to steer towards the group making it appear that he was dancing and just by accident managed to appear at the bar next to them. They didn’t seem to notice his presence and the man waited a few moments listening on their conversation.

 

“It’s freaking scary, Jen,” one the blondes the said in a nasally voice, “I mean they like just found her body late last night.”

 

“I agree,” another one joined in, “I mean why haven’t the police done anything yet? It’s their freaking job!”

 

“Girls!” the tallest blonde interrupted holding up her French manicured hands in hopes of silence. The group silenced themselves and attentively turned towards her and the man assumed that she must the leader of the clique, “Negative energy! Hello? Bad for your complexion much?” Instantly the group began to feel their faces in worry muttering to them selves.

 

“Happy places girls!” The leader said closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

 

“Prada.” One girl breathed.

 

“Gucci.” Another joined in.

 

“The Cayman Islands.” One sighed.

 

“Porsches.” All eyes instantly turned to the brunette the man had spotted earlier awaiting her words. She shifted nervously under their gaze and bit her lip trying to think fast.

 

“Uh…” She stuttered looking around at the group, “Sex?”

 

A small silence fell over the group and the brunette cringed before their leader erupted in cheers. Instantly the whole group was gabbing again laughing and smiling as the leader called over the bartender for another round of drinks. The man smiled deciding to seize the opportunity.

 

“Excuse me Miss?” He smiled casually leaning against the counter, the brunette turned around instantly in shock.

 

“I was wondering if I could buy you a drink.” The man smiled brushing some messy black hair out of his eyes. He was slightly shorter than the girl with a lean lanky build and messy black hair and bright blue eyes. He wasn’t exactly her type but his blatant flattery in front of her friends made her feel proud that he’d singled her out. She flushed red and nodded dumbly while her friends giggled from behind her.

 

“Sure! I’m Jen,” The brunette smiled extending her hand for a handshake. The man smiled and brought her hand towards his face lightly kissing it and the whole group squealed poking their friend Jen in the back.

 

“Well Jen why don’t we head off some place a little more private,” The man chuckled nodding towards her friends that practically pressed up behind her, “What do you say?”

 

“S-sure!” The man took her hand and began to lead her out towards the dance floor.

________________________________________

 

“Alright,” Chris yawned fluffing some pillows before tossing them onto a pullout couch, “You guys can sleep here for the night.”

 

“The basement?” Jensen frowned surveying his surroundings. A workout machine lay in the corner of the room along with some kids toys and a television that was in front of the bed.

 

“It was either this or the street Ackles!” Chris snapped offended, “Don’t push your luck!”

 

“Jen didn’t mean anything by it!” I interjected grabbing onto to Jensen’s arm, “It’s very nice, thank you for letting us stay the night.”

 

“Whatever,” Chris grumbled heading for the stairs, “Stay down here until I come and get you tomorrow morning, I don’t want my wife seeing you. And stay quiet.”

 

“Well I can’t guarantee that with this one.” Jensen smiled giving my ass a firm squeeze and I squealed. Chris visibly paled.

 

“You can’t… don’t,” Chris stuttered lost for words, “You can’t mess around in my basement with my family sleeping upstairs! God are you out of your mind?”

“Hmm?” Jensen hummed tearing his gaze from my flushed face.

 

“Just don’t mess around down here okay?” Chris sighed exasperated. 

________________________________________

 

Jen pressed her self up intimately against the man she met at the bar moving her hips roughly against his as they grinded to the music. People surrounded them in a hot sweaty mess and Jen tossed her hair back as it was beginning to stick to her neck.

 

“You know it’s really hot in here!” She shouted to be heard over the music.

 

“What?” The man shouted back leaning forward towards her.

 

“I said,” She shouted again, “It’s really hot in here!”

 

“Do you want to go outside then?” The man said motioning towards the exit. Jen nodded and let the man hold her hand as they made their way towards the exit. 

 

“Thank god!” Jen moaned raggedly when they burst outside. The door to the club swung shut sealing off the loud music so it was now only a low hum in the background, “It was getting so hot in there!”

 

“Yeah,” The man nodded in agreement, “But this is nice too. Just you and me.”

 

Jen looked around realizing that they were alone in the alley and she giggled moving closer to where the man was leaning against the wall of the club.

 

“Be warned,” The man cautioned holding out his hand when Jen tried to snuggled him, “I sweat like a pig.” Jen laughed and gathered her hair up in a ponytail still moving closer.

 

“Please compared to me that’s nothing.”

 

“You’re not that bad.” The man laughed breathlessly and Jen felt her heart warm. She snuggled up against man and he wrapped his arm around her waist looking up at the night sky.

 

“You know,” Jen whispered resting her head on his shoulder, “Most guys would totally think it to be gross that I sweat this much.”

 

“Well that’s stupid,” The man grinned, “Men are ones to talk.” 

 

Jen smiled and laughed cuddling closer, “You’re so nice.”

 

“Yeah,” The man whispered, “It’s shame that I’ll have to kill you now.”

 

“W-what?” Jen asked pulling back slightly, “Nice joke.”

 

The man pushed off the wall and grinned down at his shoes making Jen’s heart quicken. Frantically she looked around the alley in hopes that someone was walking by but she spotted no one.

 

“But I’m not joking,” The man said darkly, “What’s wrong Jen? You look scared.”

 

“Get back!” Jen shouted raising her fist threateningly, “Or I’ll… or I’ll…”

 

“Or you’ll what Jen?” The man laughed slowly advancing on her. She backed up some more gasping when her back hit the wall behind her, she was trapped.

 

“Or I’ll scream! I’ll scream really loud and bunch of people will come to see what’s wrong!” He could see hope shining in her eyes that her plan had worked but the man chuckled shaking his head.

 

“Oh Jen you can’t seriously think that will work can you?” The man walked closer cornering her, “I thought you were smarter than that .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who the new killer is?


	8. Whats Happening To Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen fights an internal battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next will be pretty revolutionary.

Jensen’s POV.

I lay awake listening to the humming of the washing machine upstairs above them and the sound of crickets outside. The house was absolutely quiet and I stayed absolutely still not wanting to ruin the moment. It had been years since I had stayed in a place like this, a place that wasn’t a damp drafty apartment…a home. It sickened me as I thought back to my perfect childhood home in their perfect neighborhood as Jordan, Kate, and him lived their seemingly perfect life. 

 

“You worthless whore!” Jordan screamed slamming his fist against the wall.

 

“Fucking lies,” I whispered staring up at the ceiling, “It was fucking lies.”

 

“I’ll fucking kill you!” Kate shrieked back launching herself at her husband.

 

“They got what they deserved,” I whispered darkly, “They fucking deserved to die. But not Josh… never Josh.”

 

Images of my childhood flashes through my mind and a familiar feeling consumed me again. The same feeling I got whenever reminded of my childhood, the same feeling I’d been getting since a teenager, a thirst. The thirst for blood and to be in control along with the need to kill pumped adrenaline through my body making my hands shake. I sat up in bed and grabbed the nearest pillow hovering over Jared’s sleeping form, my sweet little Jared who would do anything for me and the sweet little Jared who lived the perfect life at home with his mother until I had taken him. I hated the very sight of him at that moment and I leaned down holding the pillow only centimeters away from his face.

 

“I fucking hate you,” I whispered darkly staring longing at Jared’s pink lips, “I fucking hate you.”

 

I slowly brought the pillow down to Jared’s face nudging his nose and Jared mewled bringing a hand to swat at his nose. I froze waiting as Jared murmured something and fell back asleep again smiling peacefully. I sat there for a moment, perched up on my knees holding a pillow just above his face, unsure of what to do next. An internal conflict raged within me just as it always did whenever it came down to this split moment that decided life or death. 

 

“I can’t.” I whispered trying to back away. Jared sighed in his sleep and snuggled further down under the covers and rage filled me again.

 

“I must.” I breathed moving towards Jared again.

 

“I…I…” I whispered as my eyes became unfocused. I sat there for a moment staring off into space arguing with myself inside his mind.

 

Jared’s soft snore broke me of my trance and I set the pillow back down and crawled back under the covers. I rolled onto to my side until I was facing Jared and frowned. My face was only centimeters from Jared’s sleeping one and I took in everything about the boy as he slept. That warm feeling I had been experiencing lately whenever looking at Jared returned and I grunted shifting slightly on the mattress to snake a hand down my pants. My eyebrows rose in confusion and shock when I realized that I was still soft and that this feeling towards Jared was not arousal. 

 

“What are you doing to me?” I whispered weakly staring intently at Jared’s sleeping face, “What are you doing to me?”

________________________________________

 

“What are you going to do to me?” Jen screamed clutching her hands to her chest. Her clothes were ripped from trying to scuffle with the man and dirt smudged her face from where he had pushed her to the ground.

 

“You’re not going to want to know.” The man smiled reaching into his pocket and flicking out his blade.

 

“Please I’ll do anything! Anything!” Jen sobbed as the man reached down and hauled her to her feet, “Take my money! Take it! You can even take my credit cards just please don’t hurt me!”

 

“I don’t want your money,” The man snarled knocking the wallet from the girl’s hands, “What I want it something money can’t buy.”

 

“W-what?” Jen whimpered when the man pushed her back against his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly from excitement and she shuddered as he locked an arm around her shoulders.

 

“I want your heart.” Within an instant a blade pressed against her throat and slowly began to slice through the flesh at an agonizing pace. Jen gurgled and bucked against the man as he slit her throat with her eyes wide in panic. Blood gushed over the blade pouring over the man’s hands in rivers and staining Jen’s shirt as she struggles began weaker.

 

He dropped her to the ground and Jen stared up at the man still gurgling at blood squirted out from her neck. He laughed lightly bending down next to her and brushing some of her brown hair aside enjoying the look of panic in her eyes.

 

“Don’t worry it wasn’t that deep of a cut,” The man whispered as Jen’s vision strained to focus, “I cut it shallow enough that you’ll drift in and out of consciousness for a little while. But don’t worry you’ll eventually bleed to death but not before you can feel everything I’m going to do to you.”

 

Jen gurgled helplessly on the ground unable to move as blood continued to spill from her throat. The gash opened and closed with every heave she made to breath exposing her esophagus and windpipe through the small slit. 

 

“I had already planned on killing you when I saw you at the bar earlier but then I overheard you and your friends talking about Jensen Ackles and I couldn’t resist. You see Jen, I’m Jensen’s biggest fan. I find everything about him simple fascinating he truly is an amazing man. The way he’s managed to avoid the police all this time and is the most famous man in all of America and yet no one can ever find him. Or the way he turns his kills in pieces of pure art! I pray that I can be as great as him one day if not even better, he truly is an inspiration.” Smiling Misha brought the knife up to his mouth and lapped at the blood gutturally moaning in pleasure. 

 

Jen’s eyelids slowly opened and closed as she struggled to stay alive. The man’s figure still loomed over her and she watched feeling drained as he pulled the messy of black hair off his head to reveal a shortcut of black hair.

 

She tried to call out for help again but it simply came out as a gurgling noise as more warm blood spilled from her body. She could feel herself growing weaker with each second and her eyes fluttered.

 

“Alright Jen time to finish this,” The man sighed pulling out his knife again, “Just hold still all I need if your heart.”

 

Jen couldnt even attempt to struggle as the man knelt down and pressed the blade to her heaving chest, all she could do was close her eyes tightly as she felt a sudden force puncture her chest cavity and a dull pain as her body began to warm all over. Death welcomed her and she simply closed her eyes drifting off with the image of the man hovering over her as the last thing she saw.

 

“Jen?” The man asked nudging the girl. Her head lolled to the side and the man sighed setting the knife aside. He grasped a rib on each side of her body and began to pull snapping them in half and pushing them out of the way. They felt strong and study to the man but with a little pressure they snapped easily and did not pose a problem and he continued to dig around for his treasure.

 

“Way to go Misha,” The man muttered to himself, “That was no fun at all she died too quickly.”

 

Misha continued to wiggle his fingers around through soft tissue until his fingers finally touched the organ he had been searching for. 

 

“There you are,” He breathed getting his knife again, “We’ll have to be real careful with you won’t we?”

 

With sloppy precision he hacked around the organ trying not to pop it when finally it came loose. Misha pulled the heart out ignoring the blood and tissue that rolled down from his hands to his elbows as he held up his prize. 

 

“Now,” He said smiling eyeing Jen over, “What should we write to Commissioner Tom today ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Misha!! Pretty obvi


	9. You Do Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's not sure how he feels about all these feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is revolutionary for Jensen no action happens its just J2 but its needed.

Ann Arbor, MI 10:15  
Jensen’s POV.

“He has such a nice house,” Jared whispered softly into the darkness staring up at the ceiling, “It reminds me of my neighborhood.”

 

“Shut up Jared.” I groaned pressing the pillow to my ears. We had driven all of the other night and I hadn’t slept a wink and all I wanted to do was to crawl under the covers and never come out. Jared however seemed to have different plans. 

 

“Well it is!” Jared protested quietly. I could feel the boy rolling himself in the sheets and I frowned tugging them back forcefully. 

 

“Your such a bed hog.” I grumbled turning on my side so that my back was to Jared, “Go to sleep already I’m tired and I don’t feel like staying up for girl talk.”

 

“Why did you try to kill me last night?” Jared whispered softly and my blood ran cold.

 

“W-what are you talking about?” I whispered calmly curling into myself slightly. It was a conversation that I never expected to have with Jared. The conversation about all of those nights I would hover over him with a pillow at hand, ready to smother the boy to death. However each time I found that I was unable to do it when things really came down to it. It was my biggest moment of weakness and apparently Jared had caught me.

 

“I saw you,” Jared whispered reaching out a hand and poking me lightly between the shoulder blades, “I thought it was a dream at first and I began to panic but then you stopped. You asked me what I was doing to you.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I snapped, “You must have been dreaming because I would never say something like that.”

 

“I heard you Jensen.” Jared frowned. I felt the bed dip next to me and the next thing I knew Jared was straddling me with a smile. 

 

“Get off of me Jared.” I growled mustering all of the authority in voice that I could. Jared’s smile wavered for a second but he composed himself shaking his head. 

 

“Jen you can tell me.” Jared pleaded softly reaching down a hand and cupping my jaw. I growled and grabbed his wrist roughly holding it to my face.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about Jared.” I said sitting up and pushing him off my lap, “Go to bed. I’m tired I was the one that had to drive all last night. It was just probably some dream you had.”

 

“No it wasn’t!” Jared whined trying to push me down against the bed again however I was too quick. Spotting his intentions, I grabbed Jared by the shoulders and spun him around so that I was now hovering over the teen. I flexed my fingers around where they were grasping Jared’s wrists and the boy purred. 

 

“What is it that you want to say? Huh Jared?” I growled staring into his wide hazel eyes, “I already told you to drop it! So drop it!”

 

“Why won’t you just admit it?” Jared asked softly leaning his head to side to nuzzle my hand, “Just go ahead and say that you love me.”

 

“I tell you that all the time.” I scoffed and Jared shook his head.

 

“I mean really say it Jensen. You really do love me. That I’m not just another toy to you.”

 

“Uh.” I grunted biting on my lip and looking anywhere but at Jared. It was out of character of Jared to address his and mine’s relationship so bluntly and it was making me uncomfortable. I had begun to notice the shift in Jared and mine’s relationship a while ago, back when I had returned to his house to kidnap him. And while I was still the one calling the shots I could not help but feel as if Jared was gaining power in their relationship in his own way. I didn’t know when it had happened but Jared was no longer disposable. 

 

“Talk to me Jenny,” Jared pleaded wiggling his hands and I let go of them. Jared reached one hand up and cupped my cheek drawing me to look at him, “Don’t shut me out.”

 

“Will you shut up?” I snapped lashing out and striking Jared across the face. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room and Jared stared up calmly at me as his cheek smarted. 

 

“Jensen…” Jared whispered calmly and I growled slapping the boy across the face again. Still his face remained calm and I drew back slightly. I could feel Jared’s body soft and pliant beneath me and I could not understand how Jared could remain so serene.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” I demanded as I felt tears beginning to gather in my eyes, “God dammit cry or something!”

 

“No.” Jared said raising his chin defiantly.

 

“God dammit Jared!” I growled furiously wiping at some tears. I curled my fingers into a fist and hit him hard in the jaw whipping the teen’s head to side from the force, “Don’t just sit there! Cry! Scream! Give me some sort of reaction!”

 

“Jen your hurting me.” Jared said evenly subtly wiping away some tears that had gathered in his eyes. I watched as the tears slipped out from Jared’s eyes and ran down his high cheeks in streams. I felt disgusted with myself and yet disgusted with the fact that I was disgusted in the first place.

 

“What are you doing to me?” I chocked out pressing my forehead to his shoulder. 

 

“I love you.” Jared whispered bringing his hands up and clutching my disheveled blonde hair; “I love you so much I don’t know why you just can’t accept that.”

 

“What are you doing to me?” I whispered agait softly shaking my head, “I don’t…”

 

“Shh,” Jared whispered, “You don’t need to say anything.”

 

“God.” I choked as I felt my own tears begin to fall. It had been ages since I had last cried and I curled my hands into fists angry with myself. When had I become so weak?

 

“Fuck me.” Jared whispered in my ear and I froze caught off guard.

 

“What?” I asked not sure if hIe heard right.

 

“Fuck me.” Jared whispered again, “Take all your anger out and fuck me. You can do anything I don’t care. I’ll let you play.” Images of me choking Jared on our small apartment’s couch ran through my head and I shivered in arousal.

 

“I want to sleep.” I said picking up my head and looking Jared in the eyes. Never before had I seen the teen look so calm and at peace. It was almost as if overnight the boy had aged and his eyes were full of wisdom and understanding when they met mine. 

 

“Fuck me Jen.” Jared whispered again wrapping his arms around my neck and bringing our faces closer. I could feel the hot air rushing out Jared’s nose and blowing in my face and I studied the boy. Jared’s eyes were so glazed and calm that it made me wonder if Chris had slipped Jared some sort of drug when he wasn’t looking. The boy’s long brunette hair was all gathered to one side of his neck and he batted his eyelashes slowly up at me in waiting.

 

“Do it.” He whispered puckering his lips and I dove down smashing our mouths together. It was a violent kiss ruining the calm sated mood that Jared had created as I grabbed the boy’s head and practically ate his mouth off. My teeth gnashed against Jared’s lips biting off skin and he mewled beneath me. 

 

Yet still despite my aggressiveness Jared remained composed beneath me letting me do anything that I wanted. As endearing as it was it enraged me. I loved Jared more than I had ever loved anyone else; its level was like that of my platonic love for my deceased twin Josh. Jared sparked something in me and I was unsure on how to describe it. Jared was like my favorite toy that I never got sick of and yet Jared meant so much more than the other boys I had kidnapped. Jared was not just a body for me to get off to but rather someone that had pushed past that wall and latched on to me. I found that I could not bring myself to kill Jared despite my numerous attempts and it angered me. Why was Jared more different than any of the rest? 

 

“Why?” I groaned brokenly into Jared’s mouth and he wrapped his legs around the back of my thighs bringing me closer. 

 

“Fuck me Jen.” Jared repeated arching up into me, “Just take all your anger out.”

 

I groaned again as my hands flew to his jeans struggling to unzip them. Jared wanted me to fuck him because he thought that I needed some sort of release for my anger and yet it was only frustrating me more. Jared’s words were so loving and caring in their own way it made my heart ache. Here he was, some young kid, trying to soothe me by willingly allowing me to mutilate his body for pleasure. I hated the emotions that Jared was sparking in my heart and yet I loved every minute of them.

 

Once Jared’s jeans were off I found myself being lightly pushed onto my back and I watched as Jared slinked over me. He was so confident and I watched in shock as he lowered his head down near my jeans, nudging the warmness there.

 

“I love you so much.” Jared whispered nuzzling the denim one last time before grabbing the zipper with his teeth and pulling it down.

 

“Holy shit.” I swore thrusting upwards and Jared giggled, “Fucking tease.”

 

“Hold still Jensen.” Jared smiled dimples showing and his whole face lit up making my heart clench. I sat there dumbly allowing Jared to take off my jeans and then boxers leaving me totally naked. Jared smiled slyly and wiggled off his own shirt and then boxers leaving us staring at the other’s nudeness. Jared only paused for a second taking in the sight of me before ducking down and licking up the underside of my cock where the veins stood erect. They’d done this many times before but still I could not control the small shiver that ran through my body. Then without really giving me any time to prepared myself, Jared swallowed all of me in one large mouthful. 

 

“Shit!” I hissed trying not to scream and wake Chris upstairs. I jerked up in short thrusts and Jared relaxed his throat allowing me to mouth fuck him. I had never seen a more beautiful sight. 

 

Jared’s eyes were closed chastely as he supported himself on his elbows taking everything I was giving. As adorable as the sight was I still felt I needed more. Jared was hallowing his cheeks and flicking his tongue against the head teasingly when I grabbed him under the chin and pulled Jared off of me.

 

“What is it?” Jared frowned puzzled and I smiled kindly tipping the boy back, “Jensen I wasn’t finished-”

 

“Shut up.” I grinned stroking one hand against Jared’s face and the teen nuzzled into it, “You said I could do anything I wanted right?”

 

Jared nodded his head eagerly staring up at me with love filled eyes as I stroked my hands all over what belonged to me. The pads of my fingers were rough as they dragged along Jared’s skin leaving gooseflesh in its wake and Jared shivering with arousal. They danced gracefully down Jared’s neck, over the plains of his stomach, and finally circled around hsi spread thighs. The faintest scar from where I had stabbed Jared caught my eye and I ran my fingers over it marveling how despite the scar the skin was still smooth. They trailed down and then upwards slightly, tapping against the small pucker of heat and Jared’s breath hitched. 

 

“Jen.” Jared whispered just because he could. I raised my head and glanced up at how wanton Jared looked patiently waiting in anticipation for my touch. 

Jared’s POV.

“Jared.” Jensen nodded sitting more up right and spreading my legs. I mewled as I knew what was coming next and grabbed for the sheets to brace myself. Jensen made it very clear that he had no intention of using lube and while I knew it would sting, my body was still singing with excitement. 

 

“I love you.” I whispered placing my hands on jensne’s shoulders and the older man groaned thrusting up against my entrance, “Do it. Fuck me.”

 

Jensen’s body gave an awkward jerk and I watched awaiting the pain that never came. However when Jensen pressed forward slightly rougher I gasped realizing that he was now inside of me and I groaned turning my head to the side. Jensen’s pace was incredibly slow in comparison to previous times confusing me as to why he was being so gentle. Jensen was always a rough lover and I had grown accustomed to that, not this slow gentle pace he was using now.

 

“What are you doing?” I gasped when he was fully seated in me. The very head of Jensen was pressed up against that special spot inside of me and I blinked rapidly as stars danced across my vision. 

 

“Fucking you.” Jensen panted pulling back slowly and thrusting in again just as slow. The pace was agony for me and I cried when Jensen’s member playfully bumped that spot making me writhe. Jensen continued to thrust but they were slow and lazy as if the pair had all the time in the world unlike the frantic sharp ones I normally experienced. 

 

“Jen.” I moaned as Jensen continued to thrust inside of me. Jensen dipped his head down and placed a soft kiss to my lips and I felt my heart spasm. They were not fucking they were making love. The notion made my toes curl in pleasure and I felt tears beginning to gather in my eyes. It was almost like they were together, like a normal couple, like as if they were in love. I choked out a small sob and while Jensen looked down curiously he did not stop thrusting. It was normal for me during sex to cry, often tears of pain, so Jensen was accustomed to it. 

 

As endearing as Jensen’s gentle thrusts were the fact that he showed no concern for my tears broke me of my fantasy. They were not a couple, they were not and never would be normal, and they were not in love. I knew deep inside that my love for Jensen could be one sided. Jensen was so difficult to read that I wasn’t really sure if the older man truly did return my feelings to the same intensity that I wanted. But still, I could not help but pretend that they were making love every time Jensen thrusted so carefully into me. 

 

Sweat was running down between the shoulder blades of Jensen’s back and I ran my index finger sensually down the man’s spine. Jensen moaned encouragingly beginning to increase his thrusts and I could tell that he was close. Meanwhile I myself was just as hard and ready come as my senses were in overload at how caring Jensen was being. My heart swelled and found myself clinging more desperately to him with each passing second wanting the moment to never end.

 

“Jay.” Jensen choked out snapping his hips forward and back. 

 

“J-Jen… almost.” I mewled digging my nails into Jensen as I chased that growing feeling in my gut. 

 

“Same.” Jensen grunted pressing his head down on my shoulder and I placed my hand on Jensen’s head petting the blonde hair. Jensen was chasing down that feeling as well and with one particular hard thrust I arched up off the bed with a scream. Every muscle in my body tensed as I shot my load crying and moaning the whole time as my heart was bursting with love. 

 

Inevitably with me coming, my muscles clenched down on Jensen and the older man swore thrusting into the tight vacuum. As I came down from my high Jensen was still chasing his thrusting harder and faster as he frantically wanted to come. I lay there taking all of him, completely breathless, as I watched Jensen’s concentrated face. I was a little sensitive after coming but I could deal with it so long as Jensen was happy. 

 

“Come Jenny.” I coaxed turning Jensen’s head for a kiss and the older man groaned into my mouth. With one last sharp thrust he was coming inside me my eyes widened still not used to the sensation of Jensen’s load unleashing against my prostate. It caught me off guard every time. 

 

Silence followed soon after with the only noises in the room that of Jensen’s deep pants and my small wispy breathes. The sheets had come untucked from the corners of the bed and where tangled around their legs from the pair’s numerous battles for dominance. Our bodies were smashed together with a combination of sweat and my come but neither of us really seemed to mind as we nuzzled together. Jensen had managed to wrap his arms around my shoulders as I rested my head on his chest listening to his erratic heartbeat. 

 

“Feel better?” I asked softly scratching my nails lightly against Jensen’s chest.

 

“Yeah.” Jensen whispered still slightly out of breath. 

 

“Good.” I smiled rubbing my face against Jensen like a cat. Jensen’s heart clenched at the gesture and he decided to momentarily forget his anger and admit that he did have feelings for the boy. That he was possibly in love with Jared. 

 

“Jared,” Jensen swallowed, “I…”

 

“Hmm?” I yawned pressing closer to Jensen and the older man squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“I… I think I love you.” He forced out and I stiffened next to him. I picked up my head and looked at Jensen with eyes wide with disbelief. Jensen had always told me that he loved me but those times it had felt more like Jensen was reading from a script. Never before had I heard such emotion in his voice when Jensen said those three special words.

 

“I love you too Jensen.” I whispered looking at him one last time before putting my head back down on his chest. The last thing I wanted to do was to make it awkward for Jensen so I tried to be as accepting as I could. I could feel Jensen let out a sigh of relief and I could not contain the smile that spread over my face.

 

Jensen was in love with me. True, deep, passionate, and sometimes crazy love with me. Joy spread through my chest and I wanted to go scream off of a rooftop in excitement but yet I kept my cool and cuddled Jensen back. Finally I was no longer just another fuck .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww he finally admits it! He loves Jared!!


	10. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out the copy killer and Jared gets into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits getting ready to go down.

All was quiet in the house and Tom sighed falling back on the bed in exhaustion. He’d been putting more and more hours in at the station lately and less time a home. Light humming could be heard from the kitchen, Sherri, and Tom smiled weakly staring up at the ceiling. They made a rather unlikely couple since Sherri had originally come off hating Tom from her son’s case had started, but the long months of searching had brought them together. Sharon had been down at the police station everyday demanding an update on Jared’s case personally antagonizing Tom for information. 

 

She was the most committed mother that Tom had seen in years. Unlike other missing person cases, she refused to simply let her little boy disappear and be forgotten. Rather than shy away from the press she embraced it urging every parent watching to help contribute to the cause and to call in if they spotted Jared or Jensen. She was a fighter and maybe that’s how Tom had suddenly found himself being more and more attracted to her every time she barged into his office despite her age. 

 

“Darling your breakfast is ready,” Sharon called from the kitchen, “Hurry up before it gets cold, I’m going out for groceries.”

 

“Will do.” Tom called making no attempt to sit up. It felt like it had been ages since he’d had a chance to merely lie down in bed. However his relaxation was short lived. Here he was lying in bed having a lazy Sunday when Jared was still out there missing, possibly dead by now. His gut turned as he remembered back to the night he told Sharon about what the police had found at Ackles apartment. Sheets slathered in blood and semen. 

 

“God dammit Ackles,” Tom growled pushing up from the bed and stalking towards the kitchen, “Damn you to hell.” He sat down in front of his plate about to take a bite when suddenly his phone went off. 

 

“Hello Commissioner Tom speaking.” He sighed slouching further in his seat.

 

“Commissioner! Commissioner!” A voice spoke frantically over the phone, probably a newbie. Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “You have to come down to the station immediately.”

 

“Slow down there Skip. Now tell me, what exactly is going on? Does it relate to the Ackles case?”

 

“The results from that girl’s body came back from the lab and I think we found our copycat killer.”

 

“W-what?” Tom stuttered. It had always been theorized that some fool might end up trying to copy Ackles killings but Tom had been praying it wouldn’t. Now in addition to catching Ackles they’d have to start dealing with the copycat murderer as well, “Are you positive?”

 

“Yes sir. The murder was outside a club that our records indicate Ackles used to frequent along with this murder stylized after that of Ackles kills. We’ve identified the girl as Jennifer Byrd and found some foreign hair on her along with skin under her fingernails as well. We’ve sent to the lab for testing and the results came back that a Misha Collins was the confirmed killer.”

 

“Alright,” Tom groaned, “I’m on my way. Have the lab results waiting for me on my desk, I want all files we have on this Misha guy pulled up, get a warrant to search his house, and tell someone to fucking have a McDonald’s breakfast sandwich waiting for me when I get there.”

________________________________________

 

Ann Arbor 07:15

Jensen’s POV.

“God… just god… Jared,” I panted rolling off of the younger boy onto my side. Sweat clung to my brow and both Jared and my legs were tangled in the sheets of the pullout couch’s bed. Jared lay completely spent next to me breathing in short wispy gasps and I laughed weakly pulling Jared onto my chest until his head rested on my chest. 

 

“Ew Jen,” Jared breathed still recovering, “Your smushing it between us, gross.” 

 

“If you don’t like it then lick it up.” I smirked running my hands through Jared’s hair absentmindedly. Jared smiled cutely about to answer when there was heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Jared attempted to jerk up in fear but I held him down hiding the boy’s face in my chest.

 

“Okay you guys better get going before my wife wakes up and- holy shit!” Chris clamped a hand over his mouth as quick as he screamed. The man stood awkwardly halfway down the basement steps staring at the sight of me and Jared naked in bed together smirking back at him.

 

“Morning Chris.” I smiled smugly. Jared mewled against me trying to break for air and I laughed releasing the blushing boy.

 

“W-what… I mean… I told you,” Chris gaped frantically looking back and forth between me and Jared, “What the fuck motherfucker?”

 

“Now Christian calm down-” I began.

 

“Calm down!” Chris said in a hysteric forced whisper, “I told you two not to fucking screw around down here!”

 

“We didn’t get any on the sheets.” 

 

“Man that’s not the point!” Chris squeaked, “The point is what if my wife walked on down here and found you two going humpity dumpity on each other’s asses?”

“She’d probably come with fright.” I snorted and Jared swore he saw steam come out from Chris’s ears.

________________________________________

 

Austin Police Department 07:56

 

“Where’s the letter?” Tom demanded taking another huge bite of his breakfast sandwich.

 

“Right here sir. We’ve already scanned it for prints but came up with nothing.”

 

“The Dumbass wipes his prints from his letters but forgets to clean his trail after a murder? Amateur.” Tom grumbled and looked over the letter. 

 

Dear Commissioner Tom and the intelligent men of the Texas Police Departments,

 

I’d assume by now that you all have discovered the little clues I’ve planted for you, and that you know who I really am. And for that I politely applaud you Commissioner, for the Austin Police Department has proven it’s intelligence once again. 

 

However I must point out despite this people are continuing to die. And people will continue to die unless my terms are met. 

 

My next target is someone whom you all are very familiar with. If you wish for these killings to stop you must arrange for Jensen Ackles and I to meet face to face without any cops. If these terms are not met the killings will continue starting with targeting family members of the department. 

 

I’m not a mean person Commissioner but rather very impatient. Somewhere in a warehouse there is a rotting corpse whom was viciously murdered by me. As each day passes I will kill another until my terms are met. 

 

Arrange for the meeting or more will die. 

 

Signed Jensen Ackles

 

P.S. I’ve already given you the address of the warehouse. Think carefully now Commissioner, as only you will know where to find the address. What loses it’s head every morning but gets it back at night?

 

The entire room had silenced as Tom set down the letter shaking, a million thoughts running through his mind. This killer Misha would start killing off family members of the department next unless he gets to meet Jensen Ackles. His next target was someone the while station was familiar with. Misha had already killed another and the corpse was hidden rotting somewhere.

 

“What does he mean by the riddle?” Michael asked softly startling Tom out of his daze, “And that only you would know the meaning?”

 

“I honestly don’t know what the hell the bastard is talking about.” Tom put his head in his hands shielding his face from the rest of the officers in the conference room. God he’s give anything to be back at home right now safe in his bed-

 

“Wait!” Tom shot up and everyone jumped, “Holy shit… holy shit there’s no way. The bastard put the address under my own pillow! Where’s Carlson?”

 

“He’s on break sir.” Michael informed.

 

“Someone get me Carlson! The rest of you, Michael I want you to take a lab team to my house and search for that address. I’m pretty much positive that he snuck it under my pillow somehow. Where the fuck is Steve?”

 

Right then the door burst open revealing Carlson and Tom could have cried for joy.

 

“Steve! Carlson I need you and team to get that warrant and search Collin’s house immediately, got it?”

 

“Collin’s? The one we think is the copycat?” Carlson questioned slightly startled at how frantic the room had become in a matter of seconds.

 

“Yes someone brief him on the way. The rest of you,” Tom waved them off and turned to the remaining officers, “We’re going to hunt down Ackles.”

________________________________________

 

Ann Arbor 08:27

“God marriage has made you a pansy ass!” I growled throwing myself down on the family room’s couch. Veronica had left earlier with the kids for the day and I had taken the opportunity to slowly move myself upstairs. 

 

“I’m not a pansy ass,” Chris growled, “Committing to something that you actually believe in is not being a pansy ass.”

 

“Do you ever even go out with the guys for a beer anymore?” I challenged flicking on the television, “Or does Veronica not allow that as well? Woman’s got you on a fucking leash.”

 

“Yeah you’re one to talk! Like you’re some big lone player! Dude this fucking fairy boy you’ve been dragging around has you whipped!” Chris snarled. With that I jumped up from the couch and got in Chris’s face.

 

“Don’t you ever call Jay that!” I growled shoving Chris back warningly. 

 

“Don’t,” Chris shoved back at me, “Push me in my own house. Without me you two would still be on the street!”

 

“I ought to fucking shoot you and put you out of your misery.” I said lowly twitching my fingers by my jean pocket and Chris backed up.

________________________________________

Jared’s POV.

I sat swinging gently back and forth on the swingset in the back of Chris’s lawn. The entire neighborhood was silent as most parents had already left for work and the children for school. The constant creaking of the rusty chains along with the vacant neighborhood sent chills down my spine as sense of melancholy filled me. 

 

I’d probably be in school at the moment, watching the clock, and passing notes with Chad. Sophia would be at work thinking of what to cook for dinner later that night; a totally normal predictable day in an overall average life. 

 

“I wonder if their still looking for me.” I whispered to myself and kicked at the dirt. 

 

“I know someone that will be.” My eyes widened at the unfamiliar voice but before I could turn around, strong arms hauled me back placing a handkerchief to my nose and mouth muffling my screams. 

 

Memories of when Jensen first abducted me flashed through my mind and I instantly recognized the sour stench of knockout fumes. I fought viciously against the attacker trying to throw them off however their grip was too strong. Fear rose up inside of me as I realized whomever this was they were significantly stronger than Jensen let alone me. But still I thrashed frantically kicking my feet and struggling to free my arms. The attacker snarled when I freed one arm and scratched his hand and hope began to swell within me. Maybe I’d get away. 

 

This hope died quickly as the attacker dragged me backwards out of the swing causing me to hit my head on the ground. After that everything went black.

It was the severe growling in my stomach that awoke me. A sharp painful hunger that shocked me out of my foggy sleep into waking up. I groaned slightly, attempting to turn on my side to ease the pain, but something strong held me in place. 

 

“W-what the hell?” I gasped as my eyes shot open. Total utter blackness met his eyes and despite how many times I blinked against the blackness I could see nothing. I tried sitting up but yet again a pressure held me down directly across my chest. I lay there for a few moments trying to calm down and fighting back the panic that was rising inside of me. 

 

“Calm down Jared.” I whispered to myself getting my wits about me. I had become used to being tied up after my time with Jensen and I refused to panic knowing I’d only hurt hmyis wrists or wherever I was tied down. Taking a breath I lifted my feet experimentally discovering from the tugs that both my ankles were strapped down but not my knees. Then I tried my wrists and finally my chest coming to the assumption that there were restraints on both my wrists as well along with a broad strap across the chest. 

 

I was being held down in a dark place that I didn’t know. However even despite all of this I still did not panic. I was no longer the scared little boy that I had been when Jensen first abducted me and I huffed shifting slightly when I remembered that Jensen’s dried come was still in me.

 

“Oh god.” I groaned, “It’s going to start fucking itching in a little bit.”

 

I sighed and with nothing else left to do but lay there in silence I slowly began to fall asleep again, ignoring the hungry growls from my stomach .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess Misha has Jared! whats gonna happen?


	11. Misha Collin's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police make a startling discovery. and Misha torments Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down in this one. Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was seeing a friend!

“Careful men,” Michael called back to his team, “We don’t know what’s in there.”

 

A team had been sent to Commissioner Tom’s house earlier, where like Tom said, they found an address written on a note under his pillow. It was a rather disturbing thought to think that Misha had managed to break into Tom’s house without him noticing. A thought that had some members of the squad deeply worried as they thought of Misha’s promise to start killing off police officer’s family members as well. 

 

Now they were standing in front of the very warehouse that had been written down on the address. The supposed address that contained one of Misha’s victims and possibly a family member of someone on the police. It was in a shadier part of town and the cops had gotten unfriendly glares from pedestrians on the roads eyeing the police cars. The whole situation had Michael squirming.

 

“Bennett?” Michael called, “On my mark.”

 

The rest of the team formed a fan behind Michael patiently awaiting the sign with their guns drawn. Michael motioned forward with two fingers the squad braced themselves all aiming their guns at the door of the warehouse.

 

“Mark!” Michael shouted kicking open the door of the warehouse. Instantly the entire team rushed in guns ready and loaded. Three held up the back in case of an ambush from behind while Michael led the rest forward looking frantically around for any signs of danger. 

 

“Looks clear. Stand down.” Michael ordered wiping some sweat away from his brow, “Search the area for a body.”

 

The group split up heading to different corners of the warehouse sorting through stray pieces of metal and rubbish. Michael sighed trying to calm down and he walked over towards a dark corner of the room as something caught his eye, a broken mirror hanging aslope on the wall. 

 

Its reflective surface was tarnished with splotches of grime covering it and Michael walked closer examining his reflection. He could the rustling of the other officers in the background and Michael squinted just being able to make out a slumped figure in the mirror. He turned around and looked behind him and nothing but the officers. 

 

However when he turned back to the mirror the figure was still there.

 

“What in the world?” He whispered reaching up a hand to brush some grime away and the whole wall gave through. It landed with a loud bang and kicked up some dust startling the other officers and Michael stood there gaping at a small storage room that was revealed. 

 

“Officer Michael what is it?” One officer called to the stunned man as the rest rushed over. 

 

“I-It’s,” Michael stuttered ghost white, “It’s Sharon Padalecki.”

 

The entire squad quieted gaping in horror at the small storage room. Sharon’s body lay slumped in the middle of the floor as if she had been very tried and needed to sit. Her head hung forward hiding her face in her tangled dark hair, shoulders sagging, sitting on her knees. Her white summer dress was stained with blood down the front as was her hair streaked with it, small droplets dripping off the tips of her hair. Without another word Michael rushed forward in panic foolishly wanting to see if she was still alive but he knew already knew the answer.

 

“Sharon! Sharon!” Michael cried dropping to his knees in front of her. Something wet seeped through his pants and Michael looked down in shock realizing that Sharon’s body was sitting in a puddle of her blood, “O-Oh god.”

 

He reached out a trembling hand and gently lifted her chin pulling back in fear at what he saw. Sharon’s body fell to the floor with a wet plop and somewhere off to Michael’s right one of the other officers threw up. Misha had carved away at all of the skin of Sharon’s face but leaving the muscles intact. Her face reminded Michael of one of those human body skeletons his secondary school had used when learning about the muscular system. In addition her eyeballs had been carved out, but not entirely, leaving deep gaping holes that revealed the inside of her eyes. Michael shivered looking away.

 

“Someone call the Commissioner,” Michael swallowed. He was met with silence and he squeezed his eyes shut in frustrated, “God dammit! Do it now!”

 

“Ah right away.” An officer stuttered fumbling to get out his walkie-talkie. Michael pinched the bridge of his nose fighting back tears. They’d let this woman die all because they had sat around too long contemplating the idea of a copycat killer. Michael couldn’t help but feel that Sherri’s blood was on his hands… or rather on his knees.

________________________________________

 

Austin Police Department 4:15

Tom bit his lip and marched into the autopsy room trying to be strong. He’d received the news of Sharon’s murder only moments ago and was still in shock that she was really dead. Upon first hearing the news Tom couldn’t believe it and he walked down the hallway feeling numb as if this was all a bad dream. 

 

“Commissioner Tom.” The department’s pathologist Paige nodded wearing a blue apron and pulled off a pair of bloodied rubber gloves. Tom looked away feeling that he’d be sick.

 

“Paige.” He struggled to get out for fear of vomiting. She seemed to sense his uneasiness and threw the gloves out into a nearby bin and motioned for him to follow her. 

 

“I know this must be tough on you Tom,” Paige stopped outside a metal door and turned to Gordon with sympathetic eyes, “Both as an officer and a lover.”

 

“Where is she?” Tomasked softly swallowing.

 

“She’s in this room but,” Paige interrupted Tom’s panicked look, “I’m going to have to ask you to not touch her at all. Do you think you can do that?”

 

“Yes.” Tom said looking past Paige’s head towards the door. She sighed entering the lock’s code and motioning Tom inside. The man practically ran to the examination table. 

 

“Oh god,” Tom bit his lip again fighting back tears. A painful tightness filled his throat and he struggled to swallow as his eyes stung. Sharon’s body was laid out on the table covered entirely in a sheet so no part of her showing. 

 

“It’s best not to remove the sheet,” Paige advised softly from the corner, “So that you can remember her as she was.”

 

“What did he do to her?” Tom sobbed as his tears began to run freely down his face. Paige remained silent unsure how to answer and Tom asked again agitated, “What did he do to her?”

 

“Y-You didn’t see the reports?” Paige asked softly wringing her hands together. Tom swallowed thickly and managed to shake his head. His hands remained hovering over the sheet trembling in fear but he made no move to touch her. Instead he sadly eyed Sherri’s profile beneath the sheet trying to silence his sobs. She had come to quickly into his life in a tornado of witty remarks and maternal determination; he’d never met anyone like her and was positive that he never would again. He had but one regret, that they didn’t find Bill before her death. Tom squeezed his eyes shut at the thought wanting to think that Sharon somehow managed to rest in peace. But still the question lurked within his mind, what could it possibly feel like to die not knowing what ever happened to your child? Jared.

 

“I suppose in a way that makes him mine now.” Tom said in barely a whisper. 

 

“Pardon?” 

 

“Nothing.” Tom shook these thought from his head, “I want a full report. What happened to her?”

 

“The autopsy revealed that the skin from face was pulled away entirely: epidermis, dermis, and hypodermis. In addition her brain had been scrambled-”

 

“What?”

 

“Her brain had been… scrambled,” Paige couldn’t meet his gaze, “From the looks of it similar to the way Egyptians would pull out one’s brain through the nose. Her brain had been liquidized however was left inside the skull. Also her internal organs had been scrambled in a similar fashion. But… it was her heart that was the most interesting.”

 

“Her heart? Why?” Tom frowned sneaking a glance at the covered body on the table.

 

“It was the only organ left in tact, perfectly preserved even with the aorta unscathed. The outer tissue of the heart though had a message craved into it. We have scans, here.”

 

Tom took the small collection of pictures from Paige and quickly began leafing through them. There were pictures of the organ still inside the body with barely distinguishable writing on it, along with pictures of the organ from different angles, and finally two pictures of the message carved into the heart. Tom tensed re-reading the message over and over again. 

 

“ ‘Call Jensen?” Tom read aloud and Paige shifted uneasily in the corner, “There’s a phone number on here too. Has anyone else been given this information yet?”

 

“No Commissioner, just the other examiner that worked with me, however other than that no one knows.”

 

“Shit.” Tom cursed fumbling in his coat pocket for his walkie-talkie, “It’s starting.”

________________________________________

 

Somewhere off in a dark corner a door swung open flooding the room with light. I squinted against the harsh light but did not turn to see who his kidnapper was. I refused to show any signs of weakness. Through my peripheral vision I was able to see a figure standing in the doorway, hidden within the light.

 

“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey.” A voice chuckled lowly. A silence hung in the air for a moment as neither said a word. However internally I was panicking. Fear spiked within me and I could practically feel my heart thumping against my ribcage.

 

“Not talking?” The voice laughed slamming the door shut behind them. I jumped at the noise cursing myself when the kidnapper laughed at this. I could hear the other person moving around in the room and I squinted desperately against the darkness trying to find where my kidnapper was hiding. 

 

“Or is it cat got your tongue?” The voice breathed heavily next to my ear. I screamed in terror unable to stop myself and shivered all over as I felt the person leaning down next to where I was strapped against the table. 

 

“Who are you?” I snarled in anger trying to mask my fear and the person chuckled again bringing up a hand to stroke through my hair. I flinched but made no attempt to move away unsure if the kidnapper had a weapon on him or not. 

 

“That’s a good boy,” The person murmured tugging roughly on my locks, “Who am I? You want to know who am I?”

 

“Why have you brought me here?” I snapped as the person continued to run their hands through my hair. Strong fingers weaved through the hairs snaking their way down to my scalp where they then pressed in and slowly massaged my head.

 

“I’ll answer your question with a question. Who are you to Jensen?” The fingers pressed in hard and I gasped.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Who. Are. You,” The fingers squeezed with each word, “To. Jensen?”

 

“I-I…” I stumbled over my words caught off guard by the question, “Who are you?”

 

“I am the person that Jensen should really be with!” The person growled grabbing fistfuls of my hair and yanking hard. I cried out in pain but pulling did not stop. 

 

“I am the one person that truly appreciates Jensen and his talent. All of you fools cannot even imagine how much of a gifted artist Jensen is, no one but me. I’ve been following his cases for years. I know his every like, dislike, and have memorized his every kill. I am the only one that truly understands what a genius he is.” 

 

“Let go of me!” I cried as the fingers continued to pull. I could feel the skin of my forehead beginning to rise as well as my scalp screaming in pain. I tried to shake the person off but the restraints on the table held me down.

 

“I am the one person that deserved to be with Jensen. The one person would worship him in the way he deserves to be. I am the one person that is Jensen’s true love.”

 

I stopped struggling after hearing those last words and stared wordless out at the darkness in front of me. The person was breathing heavily now trying to recuperate after their small speech and chills ran down my spine.

 

“You’re sick.” I whispered.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You’re sick!” I screamed this time thrashing wildly, “You damn bastard let me go! You’re fucking sick to think that you are the only person that deserves Jensen! Jensen is… Jensen is…”

 

“Jensen is what?” The person snarled letting go of my hair. Two hands from above grabbed me by the shoulders and squeezed hard, “Jensen is exactly what to you? Because you are nothing to him.”

 

“No!” I screamed struggling again, “Get off of me!”

 

“How could you even think that you deserved hsi love, weak stupid little kid like your self? Do you ever congratulate Jensen at the end of the day? Tell him what an artist he is? Tell him that you’d be willing to sacrifice yourself for his art?”

 

“N-no…” I whimpered as the voice spoke louder and the hands squeezed harder. Fear stabbed me in the chest and I was trembling from head to toe not entirely sure of the situation anymore.

 

“And you call me sick? That’s just selfish Jared, just selfish.”

 

“How do you know my name?” I whimpered pathetically as the fingers dug through my arm’s tissue directly to the bone.

 

“I know everything about you Jared,” The voice laughed, “And I know exactly how you are undeserving of Jensen’s love.” 

 

“Shut up!” I screamed trying to thrash again. The kidnapper made a noise of disapproval and let go of my shoulders slowly coming around the front of the table to face me.

 

“When will you learn? Resistance is futile.” The person laughed facing me. I squinted against the darkness willing my eyes to adjust and I was just able to make out the outline of a person in front of me.

 

“And you are a coward,” I said boldly frowning when the person laughed even harder at this. I grinded my teeth together annoyed at the man’s laugh and overall attitude, “Hiding in the darkness like this.”

 

“Oh? You want to see me? The one true person that Jensen belongs with?”

 

“Stop saying that! When Jen finds me he’s going to-”

 

“Jensen’s going to what?” The person laughed, “Have you ever considered that your relationship with Jensen is temporary? Surely by now you know of his numerous little toys? Your time with him is running short dear Jared. What exactly will happen when, or if, Jensen does find us? And he finally meets the one true person worthy of his love. I would worship him like a god.”

 

“It’s not like that!” I shouted as my heart rate picked up in confliction, “Jensen loves me! I’m not some sort of toy to him! He loves me!”

 

“Of course he does Jared,” The person said soothingly as if I were a child, “Just as he loves all his little boys.”

 

“Shut up!” I screamed, “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”

 

“I think a formal introduction is due.” The kidnapper said flicking on a light. I turned my head away from the light trying to adjust my eyes. I could see a figure moving out the corner of my eye and I froze when the person stopped beside me.

 

“My dear Jared,” The person sighed cupping my chin and turning me to face him. I gasped taking in the face of my kidnapper, “I am Misha Collin’s, the one and only person Jensen will ever truly love .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Don't hate me I had to kill Sherri for effect.


	12. Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen discovers Jared is missing, he has an interesting phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of shit is going down in this one as well!

“ ‘Call Jensen?” Carlson frowned turning the photo around in his hands. Tom sighed from a chair and rested his head in his hands. They were meeting in the conference room with phone-tracers ready and adrenaline pumping through their systems.

 

“We already put the number in the system but it’s a newly registered go-phone that had been put under a false name.” 

 

“And so,” Carlson frowned tossing the photo down onto the table and taking a seat next to Tom, “You plan on calling it?”

 

“What choice do we have? Collin’s is playing us all and unless we can convince Ackles to meet with Collin’s more people are going to die.” Tom frowned.

 

“Why resort to this though? Can’t we just find where Collin’s went and arrest him?” Michael piped in looking hopeful. 

 

Tom sighed again shaking his head, “It would take too long and people would be killed in that time frame. It’s better to just go through with his demands. Is everyone ready?”

 

“Yes.” The other officers confirmed preparing their devices, “We just need to keep him on for a full minute.”

 

“Okay,” Tom said picking up a phone and dialing in the number, “Here we go.”

Ring,

 

Ring,

 

Ring, 

 

Ring-

 

“Get ready.”

________________________________________

 

“You weren’t there for me that time Chris!” I snarled punching the other man in the gut. Chris cringed slightly but it would take a heck of a lot more to take him down. 

 

“Little punk.” Chris growled grabbing my wrist and tugging me forward. Simultaneously Chris swung his other fist back and punched me square in the face as he tugged me towards him. I let out a cry and fell backwards clutching my bleeding nose.

 

“God dammit I think you broke my nose!” I gurgled through the blood.

 

“Then stop acting like a child. That happened six years ago Jensen, get over it! I had tried making amends with you then but you always do this! Act like you don’t care at the moment and then bring it up later and get all pissed!” Chris said standing over me, “Grow up, I did, it’s you did too.”

 

“Fuck you-”

 

Ring, 

 

Ring, 

 

Ring,

 

“What’s that?” Chris asked looking around for the source.

 

“I don’t know it’s not me.”

 

“That’s not my cell or home phone’s ring though.” Chris frowned walking over towards the kitchen table. A small buzzing go-phone rang on the table with the name ‘Jensen pick up’ flashing across the screen, “You sure it’s not yours? It says Jensen on it.”

 

“Let me see.” I grumbled standing up and groaning softly in pain, “Damn I think you did break my nose.”

 

Ring,

 

Ring,

 

“Big baby.” Chris snorted handing the ringing phone over to me. I glared at it for a moment and then took it staring down in confusion at the flashing message before flipping it open.

 

“Uh,” I said unsure, “Hello?”

 

“…” Silence meet me on the other line for a moment before a hesitant voice called out, “Um yes hello… Jensen?”

 

I froze and stared down at the phone in shock. Who was this? How did this phone get here? I knew that voice, but couldn’t exactly place where it was from.

 

“Y-Yes?” I cleared my throat trying to shake off the uneasiness.

 

“This is Commissioner Tom.” I gasped pulling away from the phone and was about to hang up when Tom began to shout on the other end.

 

“No! No please! Don’t hang up! Jensen!” Tom pleaded sounding desperate and I looked to Chris in worry.

 

“What do you want? How did you get this number?” I demanded. 

 

“Please listen to me on this one Jensne because it affects you too,” Tom started, “I got this number through an engraving on Sharon Padalecki’s heart. Her body was found dead this morning at an abandoned warehouse.”

 

“S-Sharon?” I stopped breathing, “As in Jared’s mom? That Sharon?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“…” I swallowed thickly as a thousand thoughts ran through my head, “I didn’t do it.”

 

“We know Jensne,” Tom said quietly, “She was murdered by a man named Misha Collins. This man has been committing a series of murders in your tribute Jen-”

 

“The police letters?” I said more to myself rather than a question.

 

“Yes he was the one that was also posing as you in the letters that had been sent to the department. Jensen he’s killed a lot of people and we need your help to stop him.”

 

“No.” I said frowning, “Why would I help you?”

 

“You don’t understand!” Tom shouted in frustration over the phone, “He’s killed Sharon and he’s only going to keep on killing people if you don’t help us-”

 

Beep, Beep, Beep,

 

“Tom hold on,” I frowned glancing at the phone’s screen, “I have another call coming in.”

 

“No Jensen wait-” I clicked over to the other call and listened silently waiting for the mystery caller to speak.

 

“Jen,” A small voice whimpered and every hair on the back of my neck rose, “Jen… help.”

 

“W-what? Jared!” I shouted into the phone. I turned wildly towards the window and looked outside no longer seeing the dark haired boy on the swing set, “No.”

 

“Jensne where are you going?” Chris shouted after me as I sprinted out of the house, “What’s going on?”

 

I ignored Chris’s calls and ran outside into the yard looking frantically around for any sign of Jared. A wave of nausea set over me and I fell to my knees breathing shallowly in panic. My head began to pound as I could hear the blood rushing through my ears and I stared stunned at the empty swing set in front of me. Jared was gone. 

 

“Jenny.” The voice whispered softly through the phone again and I scrambled to put it next to my ear.

 

“Jared,” I croaked as I felt my throat closing, “Where are you?”

 

“Jen he has-” Jared cut off with a scream and I winced, all too familiar with the sound.

 

“Jared!” I screamed desperately into the phone, “Jared! Jay talk to me! Where are you?”

 

There was a slight scuffling noise over the other end of phone and I waited in anticipation as I heard someone pick up the phone.

 

“Hello Jensne.” An unfamiliar voice said calmly over the phone. Anger spiked inside of me at the very thought of another man making my Jared scream like that.

 

“Who are you and what have you done with Jared?” I demanded practically snarling like a wild animal into the receiver. 

 

“Now, now Jensne,” The voice laughed lightly, “Jared and I have to go soon but I’ll tell you this… it’s best to listen to Tom.”

 

“What?” I asked but the line went dead. I stared at the phone in shock for a moment not quite believing what was happening. However at a few moments anger began to build within me.

 

“God dammit!” I screamed at the top of my lungs bringing a fist down and pounding it against the dirt in Chris’s lawn, “Dammit! Fucking dammit!”

 

“Jensen?” I looked up to see a concerned Chris standing in the doorway, “What are you going to do? You’re going to get Jared back… right?”

 

I bit my lip in frustration and stared down at the phone. I breathed heavily for a few seconds until I was finally under control again. The little screen on the phone continued to flash signaling that the other line was still connected and waiting. Then finally with shaking hands I brought the phone back up to my ear.

 

“Hello Commissioner?... I’ll help you .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else thinks Jensen will flip shit?


	13. Rescue Or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen finds Jared but things take a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will mind fuck you but don't fret it will be ok

“My dear Jared,” The person sighed cupping my chin and turning me to face him. I gasped taking in the face of my kidnapper, “I am Misha Collins, the one and only person Jensen will ever truly love.”

 

I stared blankly at my kidnapper taking in everything as the man flicked on the light switch. He was a short lanky man, even shorter than my nineteen-year-old body, with light blue eyes, tan skin and short-cropped black hair. This Misha fit the serial killer stereotype perfectly, like as if Misha were out of a movie, small shiver ran through my body. Misha grinned as well taking in my appearance and the two had a stand off staring the other down with judging eyes. 

 

“Well hello there kitten.” Misha smiled drawing my attention to his mouth. While clean-shaven the man had small flakes of dead skin around the corners of his mouth. 

 

“What do you want with me?” I asked softly trying to keep a calm exterior, “I have no money so just let me go.”

 

“Aw but Jared I’ve already told you why you are here,” Misha’s face lit up, “See I’m Jensen’s one true love and you my boy are my bargaining chip. See depending on if Jensen even decides to save you he won’t come easily, think of it as blind dating, the person may sound great over the Internet but a person really needs some incentive to actually meet with the other. So some photos, a racy video, or in my case you; and Jensen will be here in no time.”

 

“And if he doesn’t?” I challenged knowing that entirely too well Jensen probably would come for me.

 

“Well then,” Misha smiled evilly leaning down so that he was face to face with me, “Then you will no longer have any value to me.”

 

“And then you’ll kill me?” I said grimly meeting Misha’s gaze. Misha threw his head back in laugh again and I gritted his teeth. 

 

“My, my Jared Padalecki. You are not what I expected you to be. The news and police reports have made you out to be some scared lost little teenage boy who is way in over his head, yet here I find myself face to face with some iron-balled little bitch. Seems that Jensen has rubbed off on you some, in more ways than one.”

 

My face blushed bright red at those words and Misha gently placed his hand on my knee, taking in my panicked expression as he began to slide it up my leg. I whimpered in my throat and attempted to scoot away but the restraints held me down tight allowing Misha to let his hands wander freely. Strong short fingers danced patterns across my dirtied jeans each time rising higher and higher until they boldly cupped my groin.

 

I gasped and whipped my head around to face Misha in shock and the man chuckled giving it another forceful squeeze that made me yelp in pain. The fingers continued to massage my groin willing it to harden but my member remained limp in my pants despite Misha’s efforts. 

 

“Hmm so maybe no iron-balls after all?” Misha gave another forceful squeeze to my balls and I snarled sending Misha a look of death. 

 

“S-stop it!” I gasped as Misha’s hands trailed up to his groin and began trying to unbuckle his pants. Misha zipped the zipper down and then forcefully yanked Jared’s pants and boxers down in one shot, leaving them pooled around my bound legs.

 

“To think,” Misha smiled taking in my quivering form, “That Jensen’s very hands have touched this skin. To think that he’s kissed these very lips. To think… that he’s been inside.”

 

I frowned and turned my head to the side not wanting to be able to see the perverse look on Misha’s face. Misha was not doing this because he coveted but rather since Jensen had already been there. When he looked at me he was not seeing me but rather imagining everything that Jensen had done to me. Sick twisted longing reflected in Misha’s eyes and I silently prayed for Jensen to hurry up already.

________________________________________

 

Austin Police Department 6:00 pm

 

“It’s sick.” Tom sighed slightly out of breath. He just spent the last few hours explaining to Jensen over the phone what the situation was with Misha and the man’s threats.

 

“What would he gain from meeting me?” I frowned pacing back and forth in the kitchen of Chris’s house. Chris had called Victoria and the kids earlier suggesting that they go into the city for dinner that night and that he’d meet them there leaving the house for me.

 

“We’re not sure.” Carlson responded also in on the conference call. He didn’t like Tom’s idea of requesting Jensen’s help but the police were at a loss here, “But it can probably be assumed that Schafer holds some sort of hero worship for you since he has been copying your killing style.”

 

“But what would he gain?” I frowned speaking more to myself than the police, “He had a chance to kill me back when he took Jared but he didn’t. He’s baiting me… but for what? He could possibly want to kill me if we were to meet but somehow I doubt that.”

 

“You’re right,” Tom agreed, “It would make no sense for him to pass up his chance the first time.”

 

“God!” Carlson’s voice came out like blaring static over the phone, “The man is a fucking serial killer he had no logic!”

 

“Every killer has a logic,” I growled back, “Even the crazy ones.”

 

“He could possibly want to torture Jared in front of you,” Michael supplied, “You know because he killed Sherri.”

 

That suggestion sent shivers down my spine and I pressed my back firmly against the nearest wall needing some reassurance. The very thought of what Misha could possibly be doing to Jared made my blood boil. It had surprised me at first how quickly I had reacted to the situation; this whole thing was leaving me vulnerable. Although the police had said nothing I knew that they were tracing the call and knew where I was. For all I knew once they’d rescued Jared they could probably arrest me for my past crimes. I was leaving myself totally vulnerable to the police and yet I didn’t seem to care, that brief conversation I’d had with Misha told me all I needed to know about the man. The cold calculating edge to Collin’s voice alerted me that he was not a man to be messed with and that he would not hesitate to hurt Jared. 

 

“No.” I snapped into the phone annoyed, “I won’t that happen.”

 

“We need a plan of action and fast,” Tom instructed assuming an orderly tone to his voice and I found himself smiling, “Jensen, you still have the number that Collin’s called you on right?” 

 

“Yeah.” The police had already traced Collin’s number but came up with nothing. 

 

“I think it’s time that we took action with these discussed terms.”

________________________________________

 

“Do you want to play Jared?” Misha asked unbuttoning his own pants. My eyes bulged as they fell to the floor taking in the bulge inside of Misha’s boxers.

 

“F-fuck off.” I spat as my insides were jumping around like crazy.

 

“Let’s play the quite game,” Misha smirked walking over to a darker corner of the basement and pulling out a hockey stick, “The rules are if you make a noise…”

 

Misha raised the stick over his head and brought it down on my arm making me scream, then Misha brought the stick down again even harder. I could practically feel the bone crush under the wood sending a shooting pain up my leg. 

 

“You will get punished,” Misha laughed, “Get it?”

 

“Get away from me!” I screamed bursting into tears. 

 

“You’re not being quite.” Misha taunted bringing down the stick again on my left shin earning a howl of pain from me. 

 

“Stop it, please!” I screamed brokenly as Misha continued to bring the stick down. After a few more blows the beating stopped and I peered at Misha through swollen eyes trembling as I felt blood running down my temple. My body felt sore all over as if each bone had snapped in half, leaving the detached part floating loosely around inside of me. The thought made me nauseous. 

 

“I think we should include Jensen in our game, don’t you?” Misha said slightly out of breath. I kept quite, not wanting to be hit again. Misha looked to me expectantly and then chuckled realizing that I would not answer him. Then watching me the whole time he dialed the number and held in front of my face.

 

“Jensen!” I sobbed into the phone but I was only met by the ringing sound indicating it was still dialing. Misha pulled the phone back slightly shaking his head ‘no’ and gripped the hockey stick with the other one as a warning. 

 

Finally the ringing stopped and my breath hitched as I heard Jensen’s voice speak hesitantly over the line.

 

“Uh… hello?”

 

Misha watched me intensely clutching and the hockey stick at his side and I froze. I had to alert Jensen where I was some way but sneaking it past Misha would be difficult, I’d have one chance.

 

“Jen… Jensen help.” I whimpered into the phone needing to hear Jensen’s voice while also alerting him that I was scared. Just as I hoped Jensen panicked.

 

“Jared! Where are you?”

 

I made sure to look down and appearance meek as Misha drew closer grinning like a mad man. This was it, my one shot. I sucked in a deep breath and prepared myself.

 

“Jen he has-” My words came out in a rush but I was soon cut off as Misha jerked the phone away. Our eyes met and Misha brought the hockey stick back down across my arm drawing a pained scream. Meanwhile Jensen was panicking on the other line.

 

“Jared! Jared talk to me! Where are you?”

 

“Jen!” I tried to scream but Misha placed his hand over my mouth. I instantly began thrashing and Misha struggled to keep my unbound knees from digging up into him as I thrashed. I was basically immobilized so I did all as much damage as I could; I bit Misha on the hand… hard. 

 

The man released my mouth with a cuss and secured it with his other hand bringing it to his chest. Beneath him I was still snapping my teeth like a wild animal trying desperately to break free. Glaring Misha rummaged around for the phone again and tried to calm himself as he was finally going to talk to Jensen Ackles for the first time. 

 

“Hello Jensen.”

 

“Who are you and what have done with Jared?” My heart swelled with hope as I heard Jensne’s angered voice over the phone and I smirked back up at Misha menacingly.

 

“Now, now Jensen, Jared and I have to go soon but I’ll tell you this… it’s best to listen to Tom.” With that Misha snapped the phone shut and I stared confused at the kidnapper. 

 

“Now you,” Misha growled turning back to me, “Have been a bad little boy. Didn’t I say it was the quite game?”

 

“N-No!” I screamed as Misha picked up the hockey stick again, “Get away from me! Stop! Please!”

 

“I told that there would be a punishment for not being quite!” Misha snarled bringing the curved head of the stick across my face. I was hysterically crying now sputtering through snot and blood as Misha hit me again and again. He brought the stick down across my arm again and smiled at the crack knowing that he’d definitely by now broken my arm. 

 

“You filthy little… little bitch!” Misha growled throwing the bloodied hockey stick to the ground, “Why? Huh? Why of all people would Jensen choose to love a little snot like you?”

 

“Get away from me!” I snarled and Misha backhanded me across the face making sure to use enough force to leave a welt.

 

“Is it those slutty blowjob lips?” Misha sneered grabbing my face and pressing his lips harshly to them in a forced kiss. I gasped as Misha ate, more than kissed, my mouth using his teeth to bit on my lower lip.

 

“To think,” Misha panted pulling away, “That Jensen’s very lips have touched these ones.”

 

“What the fuck? Get off of me you freak!” I cried desperately as Misha trailed his hands all over my body.

 

“But I know for certain the one he’s touched multiple times,” Misha sighed dreamily, “His very cock, come, and maybe even tongue.”

 

My eyes widened as Misha crawled down me in a very familiar way and then realized to my horror that Misha planned on eating me out. I whimpered pathetically finally giving up and sagging against the restraints exhausted from fighting against them. Misha placed a hand on either side of my golden-brown thighs thumbing in wonder the deep scar that Jensen’s knife had left the night he and I had made up. Misha pushed my legs as far apart as they could go due to the restraints and Misha froze with an expression on his face that I was unsure what to call. 

 

“W-what?” Misha asked in wonder reaching out a shaking finger and swiping at my entrance. I squealed in shock from the cold touch but also the realization that Jensen’s dried come was still in me from when they had made love at Chris’s last.

 

“G-get away from there!” I gasped as Misha brought his fingers up to his nose and inhaled. The sight made a nasty feeling in my gut and I mewled watching at how blissed out Misha looked smelling Jesnen’s dried come.

 

“He's a god.” Misha sighed in pure ecstasy, “He even smells like I thought he would.”

 

“Oh my god.” I said wishing I could clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from barfing. My stomach ached weakly and I felt as if I would vomit any minute.

 

“It’s in there huh?” Msiha licked his lips looking back up to my pained face.

 

“N-no.” I groaned weakly squeezing my eyes shut. 

 

Misha smiled spreading my legs again and leaned down to press a tender kiss to my entrance. I shivered all over but knew that there was no point in resisting and I watched in disgust as Misha began to lap at my entrance. However I felt no joy or arousal from this only disgust as I heard Misha moan Jensen’s name. Misha’s hands were burning into my skin as he grabbed another greedy handful for leverage and swirled his tongue around cleaning me of the dried substance. 

 

“Oh Jensen,” Misha moaned kissing my entrance as if he were kissing Jensen himself, “Mmm.”

 

My head lolled to the side as the grossed out feeling in my stomach built. I could feel it rising up inside of me and then I realized it really was rising. Panicking I turned my head to the side as the contents of my stomach worked their way up my throat and I vomited over the side of the table. I continued to hurl for a few seconds whimpering in disgust as some of it got in my hair and on the side of my mouth.

 

“Uh gross.” Misha stopped his make-out session for a few moments and sent me a disapproving look, “Why in the world would Jensen ever want someone like you?”

 

“Shut up!” I groaned weakly resting my head back against the table.

 

“I bet you there’s more inside right?” Misha asked and I looked up to see Misha staring at my entrance intently with red bruised lips. 

 

However he didn’t wait long for me to respond before he was licking my entrance again and thrusting his tongue past the tight resistance of muscles. My whole body tensed at the intrusion and tears began to come to my eyes again. I felt used and my arm was screaming in pain from where it had been broken. Misha wasn’t even doing this because he wanted me, not that I minded; he was doing this because he wanted Jensen 

 

Misha was making obscene slurping noises as he thrusted his tongue in and out of me repeatedly, gripping the my thighs tightly. Then finally with a loud slurp he pulled back and looked to me with an evil smile.

 

“And I bet you he’s been in there too hasn’t he?” Misha laughed sitting on his knees and crawling closer to me until he was intimately pressed up again my backside. 

 

“Of course,” I snarled although my voice came out weak and broken, “Jensen only fucks the people he truly loves.”

 

I watched in sedated pleasure as Misha’s face burned bright red with anger and the man snarled. I simply raised an eyebrow in a lazy manner as if taunting him to do it and he did. With one sharp thrust Misha entered me causing me to scream in pain. I writhed convulsing on the table as Misha began to thrust into me sharply and dug ,my nails into my palms from the pain. It was not the worse pain that I had ever felt but Jensen had been so gentle the last time that I felt unprepared as Misha thrusted enthusiastically chanting Jensen’s name.

 

“His very… fucking dick was… in here!” Misha moaned in pleasure tilting his head back and closing his eyes, “Oh god… shit.”

 

“F-fuck,” My voice hitched on the ‘f’ as Misha thrusted especially hard, “You.”

 

“Uh… uh oh… Mmm Jensen… uh!” Msiha moaned louder and louder. I could feel the man swelling inside of me and I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting the image of Misha coming scarring me. 

 

“Argh! Jensen!” Misha shrieked loudly and I squeezed my eyes shut even harder as I felt the man come in waves against my prostate. Misha rode out his orgasm in small thrusts whispering Jensen’s name over and over again until he was finally done. Then he pulled himself out of me with a pop and I groaned as I felt the man’s come begin to drip out of me. 

 

“Get off of me.” I said again quietly and Misha scrambled off of me with a glare. Misha was just pulling on his pants when there was a loud bang from upstairs.

 

“What the fuck?” Misha said startled and I foolishly froze in fear.

 

“Jared?” A voice screamed throughout the house and I felt my heart swell with joy.

 

“Jensen!” I screamed with joy and Misha turned and glared at me. Suddenly the basement door flung open revealing the man. 

 

Jensen stood in the doorway panting heavily from running down the stairs as he squinted willing his green eyes to adjust to the light. My breath hitched, Jensne had never looked better. The small light that illuminated the room cast an ominous shadow across his face as it also slightly glistened with sweat. He was wearing a wife-beater exposing his impressive muscles and my stomach fluttered at the slight of them flexing as Jensen clenched his fists in anger. Jensen turned his attention to me strapped down stunned and naked on the table and I saw something flicker in his eyes.

 

“Jared.” Jensen breathed sounding breathless; he rushed to the table’s side and held my hand in his. 

 

“Jenny.” I cried sniffing back my tears. 

 

“And Misha!” He laughed clapping his hands together slowly, “Well now that we all know each other let’s get down to business.”

 

“What did you do to him?” Jensen snarled turning around, grabbing Misha by the shoulders, and slammed the man against the closest wall.

 

“Not much.” Misha said coyly, “We were just fooling around.”

 

“Jen h-he…” I trailed off looking away; through my bangs I sent Misha a wicked glare.

 

“Little bitch.” Misha muttered.

 

“What did you call him?” Jensen growled slamming Misha against the wall hard. The man merely laughed closing his eyes and leaning forward when Jesnen released him rushing back to me.

 

“Why did you call us here?” Jensen snarled standing slightly in front of me in a protective manner. 

 

“Why to meet you of course!” Misha smiled brightly at Jensen slowly eyeing him up. 

“Jensen,” I whispered, “He’s sick.”

 

“Jensne I’m here to make you an offer,” Misha smirked stepping closer, “One you will not be able to resist.”

 

“Yeah and what’s that?” Jensen asked stepping forward until the two men were squaring off. 

 

“You see Jensen I’m everything you’ll ever want.”

 

“W-what?” Jensen asked slightly startled at the statement.

 

“What does Jared dear do here? Huh? He continuously gets caught by the police and even me, he’s a liability, he’s a whiney little kid, and he’s dead weight.” Misha sneered, “Where as I understand you, Jensen. I wouldn’t hold you down I’d allow you to flourish. I would make sure the police would never be able to find us, and I’d make sure that nothing ever bothered you again. Jensen… I would worship you in the way you deserve to be worshipped.”

 

Jensen paused for a moment and looked back to the table where I wore a panicked expression on my face. The he turned back to Misha’s smirk and knowing eyes.

 

“Really?” Jensen asked smiling taking another step closer until their chests bump, “What else could you do for me?”

 

“Mmm,” Misha purred, “I’d also let you fuck every night, the way you want, without any complain.”

 

“Yeah?” Jensen’s voice hitched and my eyes widened.

 

“J-Jensen!” I squeaked in shock, “W-what are you doing?”

 

“And I’d suck whenever and wherever you wanted,” Misha panted slowly moving his hips forward to meet Jensen’s. Jensen hissed slightly but began to rock his hips back to meet Misha’s small thrusts and I made a strangled noise from behind them.

 

“Jensen!” I screamed, “S-stop! What are you doing? He’s the bad guy!”

 

“Shut up bitch!” Jensen snapped turning around and glaring intensely at me. 

 

I felt my stomach drop, “Jensen .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters and its over! I cant believe its another story coming to an end.


	14. Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't put a summary to much shit going on. There is a lot going on and another thing im working on another story right now and im thinking its going to be a gender swap story with Jared and Jensen as females. And im really enjoying writing it, would yall be interested? Let me know in a comment

“You see, Jared,” Misha smiled taking one step closer to Jensen and sending me a devilish smile, “I told you all along that this would happen.”

 

“No.” I whispered staring at where Jensen and Misha’s shoulders were brushing. Misha was smiling like a cat that got the cream and Jensen was smiling adoringly at Misha so he and I would not make eye contact.

 

“Oh but yes Jared.” Misha smiled slipping his hand into Jensen’s and all I saw was red, “You see I’m everything that Jensen could ever want in life, so why would he choose you? Jensen is so much more than a man… he’s a god and should be worshipped so.”

 

“Jen!” I screamed in frustration when Jensen wouldn’t meet my eye, “Jensen what are you doing? Stop this! I love you! I love you Jen! You mean everything in the world to me! I gave up everything for you! Please!”

 

“Pathetic.” Jensen chuckled lowly ducking his head and I whimpered. I was greatly conflicted now and I flexed my arms against the restraints wishing that I could get up and touch Jensen. I desperately wished he could make eye contact with me to see and try to understand what exactly it was that Jensen was feeling. 

 

I scanned my brain but could not come up with why Jensen would be unsatisfied with me. It had only been a little while ago that they’d made in love, tangled up in sweaty sheets and clinging to each other. Unlike other times it had been so caring and loving that I felt as if my heart were about to burst. They did not fuck; they had made love. 

 

“Liar!” I hollered struggling to free my arm. The leather straps strained against my wrists pulling the skin taught and I yelped. I knew it was no use and that the chances of me breaking free were slim but I was determined to try. I could not let Jensen walk out of my life like this. Not after he’d returned for me at the hospital, not after I had gone willingly with Jensen, not after I realized that I truly was deeply in love with the other man. It was not Stockholm syndrome as Dr. Meier and Schmitt had tried to brainwash me with. It was love. 

 

“Jared enough.” Jensen shook his head still not meeting my gaze. Misha smirked next to him and hugged Jensen’s arm to his chest in a gesture of possessiveness. 

 

“Jen you can’t! You love me!” I sobbed still struggling on the table, “Tell me you love me! Jensen!”

 

“You’ve been nothing but a burden this whole time…” Jensen said softly, “I thought I loved you but… be realistic Jared. Things would be easier for me without you.”

 

“What?” I screeched shaking my head in disbelief. Tears were running freely down my face now and making my hair to stick to my cheeks. I knew on the outside that I must have looked like a mess but my insides were a mess as well. My heart was clenching with pain as I heard the disappointed tone in Jensen’s voice yet foolishly I still believed that couldn’t be true. I had never felt such an emotion before and for the first time I learned what it meant to be your heart broken, to lose the one you love. 

 

“I haven’t felt anything towards you in a long time.” Jensen said and Misha was practically glowing.

 

“That’s not true!” I sobbed, “nsenhat’s not true! I know you love me! W-we made love! You told me that you loved me! Jen-”

 

“It was all fake dammit Jared!” Jensen snarled finally picking up his head and meeting my eyes, “You mean nothing to me! You’re fucking annoying and you’re a burden! I’d be better off without you! I never loved you!”

 

I stared in shock at Jesnen. Although his words were harsh and meant to hurt, I saw into Jensen’s eyes and how fake the words truly were. There was that familiar fire in his eyes that I had seen when Jensen made love to me the night he returned to my room. Or the time that Jensen told me for the first time that he loved me. My brow creased in confusion and I stared at Jensen unsure of what exactly it was that he was planning. 

 

“How does that feel, huh, Jared?” Misha smirked letting go of Jensen’s arm and strolling up to the table where I was strapped down. “I’m taking everything that ever had any meaning to you from right out under your nose.”

 

I simply swallowed unsure how to react.

 

“Come Misha leave him. He can wait for the police to find him,” Jensen said turning towards the basement door, “Or if not he’ll just rot down here until he dies.”

 

Jesnen’s eyes never left mine and I swallowed thickly knowing that Jensen was waiting for some type of reaction from me. 

 

“No!” I screamed and Jensen smiled, “You can’t! Please don’t leave me! I don’t want to die! Jensen I love you!”

 

“Pathetic.” Misha spat grinning in victory.

 

“No!” I began to wail desperately. I mustered all the emotion I could and began to sob, loud dry heaves echoing throughout the room.

 

“Jared, stop that.” Misha laughed and I screamed out wanting to punch him, “You’re just being childish now!”

 

“Fuck you! When I get out of this thing I’m going to fucking… to fucking.” I snarled not quite sure himself exactly how I’d exact my revenge. 

 

“He’s going to fucking kill you.” Jensen finished sidestepping and stabbing Misha in the chest. 

 

Misha’s eyes widened in shock but before he even had time to react, Jensen pulled out the knife and drove it in again deep. A dark red stain began to spread throughout the material of Misha’s shirt and he clutched at Jensen’s arm desperately as he fell to the ground. I could hear the blood beginning to pool inside of Misha’s chest cavity as he began to sputtered and cough making wet noises. Jensen shook his foot violently shaking Misha’s grip off his ankle and walked over to me.

 

“Are you okay baby?” Jensen asked lovingly stroking the red marks on my wrists.

 

“Yeah,” I nodded still not quite believing the situation, “Just untie me.”

 

“Argh…” Misha gurgled from the floor and he reached out a shaking hand in the pair’s direction. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Jensen whispered gathering me in his arms once I was freed. I let out a light sob of relief and clung to Jensen nosing affectionately into the older man’s neck and inhaling his smell.

 

“You scared me for a minute there.” I smiled through my tears meeting Tom’s gaze. And in that moment the two conveyed everything emotion they were feeling to each other temporarily forgetting about the dying man on the floor.

 

“F-fuck… you.” Misha coughed trying to drag himself across the floor over to them. Jensen instantly let go of me and fished out his bloodied knife glaring down at Misha.

 

“As if I could ever love you.” Jensen spat taking a step forward and kicking Misha in the ribs. The man wheezed and Jensen gave him another kick for good measure, “Someone as desperate and pathetic as you.”

 

“Jensen.” I said wincing away when Jensen kicked the man again. He turned to me with a determined look on his face and held out the knife to me.

 

“Jared, finish him.” He said seriously. I had only seen Jensen when he was in one of his moods a few times and it always scared me. Jensen would always get such an emotionless bloodthirsty look on his face and I found myself memorized from staring into Jensen’s black eyes. 

 

“W-what?” I asked staring at the knife.

 

“Kill him. End him. Make him pay for what he did to you.” Jensen smiled evilly making his eyes tilt and I took a step back. 

 

“J-Jen I’ve never… I can’t… kill someone.” I stammered as Jensen grasped my hand and placed the knife in it. It felt foreign and heavy in my palm and I could still feel the warmth on the handle from where Jensen had been holding it.

 

“He killed your mother.” Jensen said softly looking into my eyes, “He murdered Sharon.”

 

“W-what?” I gasped instantly looking to Misha on the floor, “What?”

 

“It… was easy.” Misha wheezed still smirking as he lay bleeding out, “L-little… bitch.”

 

“Do it Jared.” Jensen commanded squeezing my hand around the knife, “Finish him.”

 

“I… I don’t.” I stuttered looking around the room. Jensen stepped closer and grabbed my face between his hands and stared deep into eyes.

 

“Do this.” He breathed heavily and my eyelids fluttered, “End him, for you… for us.”

 

“Help me.” I whispered scared and Jensen nodded calmly leading me over to Misha’s body. Misha’s breaths were deep and labored now making me cringe but Jensen motioned for me to kneel next to the body like he was. On shaking legs I knelt down shivering when Jensen scooted behind me so that they were flush back to front. 

 

“W-why?” I asked softly looking down at Misha’s pained face.

 

“W-w-what?” Misha wheezed glaring at the pair. Jensen shifted behind me and I felt the older man rest his chin on my shoulder.

 

“Why would do this to me? Why did you kill my… m-mother?” I sobbed out the last part as my tears began to fall again, “She didn’t have anything to do with this! Why would you kill her?”

 

“F-fuck… you.” Misha squeezed his eyes shut in pain and I tried lean back but Jensen’s hard body prevented him from moving.

 

“He’s a sick man that’s why.” Jensen said calmly into my ear, “He wanted to get to me so he used you and your mother. There is no reason with him, he simply wanted to see you in pain, because when you’re in pain Jared…” Jensen trailed off and I turned my head to side to look at the man.

 

“I’m in pain.” Jensen finished giving my hand a forceful squeeze around the knife, “Now end him.”

 

I bit my lip and glanced back down to where Misha’s eyelids were fluttering in and out of consciousness and he groaned in pain. As much as I didn’t want to take a life I could tell that the man was in pain. Inside my mind something wanted revenge, a small voice was telling me to just get it over with and put him out of his misery thus exacting my revenge. However the very idea of killing someone made my stomach turn, I didn’t know if I had the balls to do it.

 

“I need… Jen help.” I whispered and Jensne nuzzled into my hair. Then with my hand still grasping the knife, Jensen led the weapon closer and closer to Misha’s throat. They stopped when the very tip of blade pressed into his throat but not hard enough to cut him and the pair sat there. I was trembling all over although I wasn’t sure if it was from fear or anticipation. I could clearly see how the blade nudged Misha’s Adam’s apple and how Misha’s breaths were slowly. The dying man stared up at me with a blank expression and soon I felt Jensen’s hands beginning to press the blade down and drag it across the man’s neck.

 

Misha’s final blow was a slow one and I watched in horror every minute of it. Jesnen moved our hands slowly as the skin sliced open across his throat I whimpered. Misha’s eyes were bulging now and he gurgled attempting to push the knife away when Jensen used his other free hand to pin Misha’s arms down. It was a rather odd sight with Jensen pressed up behind me and us two leaning over Msiha’s body as we slit his throat. Dark red blood followed the blade gracefully as it made its way slowly across Misha’s neck and the man began to make small noises of desperation but Jensen’s hold was firm. Then finally the blade jerked free and I sat back with eyes wide with wonder. Msiha was still alive but just barely as he gaped on the ground like a fish. A single thin red line was across his throat and blood pooled to the site slowly trickling down his neck.

 

“We should go.” Jensen whispered grabbing my elbow. I refused to stand up and turned to Jensen with wide frightened eyes.

 

“He’s not dead yet.” I whispered glancing back to where Misha lay with his eyes open and the short shallow rises of his chest.

 

“The cut wasn’t too deep so his death won’t be instantaneous.” Jensen said softly grabbing me and hauling me up. I felt my knees go weak upon standing and fell into Jensen who gladly caught me, “He’ll bleed to death slowly and eventually die.”

 

“God.” I whimpered closing my eyes and leaning into Jensen’s strong frame.

 

“Let’s go.” Jensen said guiding me towards the door and we made their way out of the house and outside. 

 

Upon opening the front door Jensen and I had to squint against the bright light of the police cars all parked in front of the house. Officers were hidden behind the safety of their car doors with their guns drawn and Tom stood there with his megaphone.

 

“Lower your weapons.” Jesnen commanded, “It’s just me and the kid.”

 

However the policemen kept their guns raised and Jensen narrowed his eyes glaring at Tom. The Commissioner sighed and flicked two fingers forward and instantly cops appeared on either side of me and Jensen.

 

“Hey!” Jensen shouted slapping their hands away when they made a grab for me, “Tom we had deal!”

 

“Jen!” I cried latching on to Jensen fiercely when an officer tried to pry my arm off. Three more cops surrounded the pair until they backed up against the front door of Misha’s house with no where to run. 

 

“Tom!” Jensen roared glaring over to where the police cars were in the driveway, “We had a deal!”

 

“Yes Ackles,” Tom sighed, “And do you really expect me to hold up my end of the bargain? You’re a wanted criminal Jensen we can’t just let you off the hook because you helped us catch one guy. It’ll take a hell of a lot more to fix all the wrongs you have done.”

 

“That wasn’t part of the deal! You swore to me that if I helped you catch Collin’s that I was off the hook!” Jensen growled turning a punching an officer when they tried to grab his arm. Instantly the other officers sprang into action and pulled Jensen away from me in attempts to restrain him. 

 

“Get off of me!” Jensen growled thrashing and managing to punch another officer. However soon after another appeared and they forced Jensen to kneel and they handcuffed his hands behind his back. 

 

“Jensen! Jen!” I screamed struggling against the two officers that were holding him back, “Let go of me! Jensen!”

 

“Jared please, calm yourself.” Tom sighed rubbing his forehead; “You’re not making this any easier for us. This if for the better believe me.”

 

“Jared!” Jensen screamed trying to lung forward but was held back by officers. They began to lead Jensen towards and police car and I cried out looking to the Commissioner desperately.

 

“Commissioner Tom please!” I begged staring at the man in despair, “His all I have left in this world! You can’t take him away from me! Jensen did what you asked; you can’t change the rules suddenly! Please!”

 

“I’m sorry Jared,” Tom said shaking his head, “Take Ackles away boys.”

 

“No! Jay!” Jensen called out as an officer pushed his head down and locked him in a police car.

 

“No! No!” I called out as Commissioner Tom began to walk away, “Please you can’t! Jensen’s all I have left! My mother’s dead! I’ll be all alone you can’t take him from me!”

 

Tom instantly stopped dead in his tracks still with his back turned to me. He could hear my soft pants from screaming and he glanced towards the car where Jensen was throwing himself against the door in an attempt to break out. 

 

“Please,” I sobbed, “He’s all I have left.”

 

“Sharon.” Tom whispered softly to himself. He stood there for a moment in deep thought when I cried out to him again fearing that he would walk away.

 

“Please!” I sobbed struggling but the two officers still held him back by his arms.

 

“Lock him up in the car.” Tom said and he began to walk away again.

 

“No!” Tom could hear my screams behind him, “No!”

 

The two officers struggled for a little bit but finally managed to shove me another police car opposite to Jensen. Then the cars drove off into the night, my cries drowned out by the cars’ sirens .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats gonna hppen now!? Did Jensen have yall going?


	15. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected person help the J's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! Now I am writing the gender swap story and I know someone mentioned they don't like those stories but I ask you to just read a chapter and then judge. I would write the story with the J's as men but the way ive written it theres no way that would work they have to be females. My friend isn't a big fan of gender sway either but I let her read a couple chapter and she loved it. The setting will be very different from anything ive written-it will be happy all the way through! Just some teenagers in high school who fall in love with Jensen as a more butch girl and Jared as the feminine one I will be posting the first 2 chapters tomorrow sometime maybe. And it will be a two part series with the way its going I hope everyone will try to read it!

Austin Police Department Time Unavailable

Jensen’s POV.  
Jared and I were locked in separate cells next to each other. The wall separating us made it so that we could not see each other but if we whispered through the bars we were still able to talk. I would be charged with multiple cases of homicide, kidnapping, destruction of property, and the list went on. However unlike last time, Jared was now to be charged, as well for be an accomplice. 

 

“You shouldn’t have told them that you came with me willingly.” I whispered pressing my face up to the bars of htheis cell. 

 

“I’m not standing by and being helpless this time.” Jared whispered back softly, “We’re in this together until the end.”

 

“It was foolish of you Jare,” I sighed, “They’ll give me a death sentence anyway.”

 

“Don’t say that!” Jared cried out loudly. It echoed throughout the hall and Jared composed himself whispering, “Don’t say that. You don’t know what will happen Jen. Maybe they’ll decide to give you life instead.”

 

“Oh yeah.” I hissed, “Because that’s so much better!”

 

“You’d be with me.” Jared whimpered hurt.

 

“No Jared you forget, you’re only nineteen, they might send you to juvenile hall.” I gritted my teeth anger, “You wouldn’t be with me. At least not until you’d turn twenty-one but even then the judge may not send us to the same prison.”

 

“No.” Jared cried softly, “Jenny they can’t separate us.”

 

“We don’t have a choice.” I whispered trying to jam my hand through the bars but only my index finger made it through, “Jared come here.”

 

Jared sniffed and glanced down in the corner of his cell where my finger poked out wriggling around and Jared laughed wiping his nose. Sniffing slightly Jared leaned down and lay on the cold floor wiggling his index finger through the bars so that mine and his finger intertwined. 

 

“I love you.” I said and Jared bit back a sob.

 

“I love you too.” Jared sniffed squeezing my finger hard. 

 

“God I wish I was in there with you-” But before I could finish the door to the hall swung open and Jared and I scrambled for the cots.

 

“Jared? Ackles?” A voice called out and Jared ran to his cell door to see who it was. There standing in the hallway with the cells’ key was Commissioner Tom squinting into the darkness.

 

“We’re cells A6 and A8.” Jared called out. Tom’s footsteps drew closer and then there was a loud clicking noise like that of a lock being unlocked and Jared’s cell door swung open.

 

“Come on.” Tom motioned for Jared to come and he turned to unlock mine as well. The minute I was out of my cell Jared ran to me and we embraced, hugging each other fiercely afraid of being torn apart again. 

 

“What are you doing here?” I asked hugging Jared’s head to my chest and the teen wiggled against me savoring the body contact.

 

“I’m letting you two go.” Tom said quietly.

 

“W-what?” Jared blinked turning to face the Commissioner, “The judge said it was okay?”

 

“No.” Tom said looking down, “I wasn’t given clearance to do this.”

 

“But why?” I challenged stepping back slightly and bringing Jared with me.

 

“I don’t know if you knew this Jared but,” Tom said scratching at the back of his neck, “Your mother and I were seeing each other before she was killed. And I just feel like… I don’t know. Sharon was always talking about wishing for your safety and happiness, and when I saw you two at Collin’s today… I really thought to myself about what would happen to you two after the hearing.”

 

“They’d separate Jen and I.” Jared said seriously staring Tom down and the man shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Look I’m not good with this stuff.” Tom explained lamely, “Just get out of here as quick as you can okay? I’ll try to stall them if anyone comes to check on your cells.”

 

I grabbed Jared’s arm and started towards the door when Tom called after them, “Oh and Ackles? If I do this for you, you have to promise to stop with the killings. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing I let a murder get away and it’ll only be that much easier to find you again. Understand?”

 

“Yeah that’s fine.” Jared answered for me although I remained silent besides him, “Right Jensen? Jensen?”

 

“At all?” I said quietly and Jared’s eyes widened.

 

“Yes Ackles,” Tom fumed, “That’s it! It’s over! You’re retired. Do you understand me? God so help me if you start killing again I will personally find your ass and bring you back to rot in this cell.”

 

“Jen just say it.” Jared begged tugging on my arm desperately. I looked down at Jared in that moment and really took in the teen’s beauty. The medic had cleaned Jared up once they got to the station but the scabs still remained and I frowned running a hand across them. I’d come so close to loosing Jared forever.

 

“Alright.” I finally said after moment smiling back at Tom, “Jared let’s go.”

Third Person POV.

Harsh sunlight streamed in between the crack in the curtains shining down on two bodies tangled within the sheets at the Hotel Heintz. It was one of the primer rooms with a balcony overlooking the hotel’s beautiful gardens. Such a room would require advance checking as Hotel Heintz did not take in any riffraff off the street, however when a young man and his companion shuffled in the during the dead of the night, the hotel’s owner could not turn them away. 

 

The eldest of the two had dark shadows under his eye and was in desperate need of a shave as his five-o-clock shadow set in. He’d quietly pleaded for a room and slapped down on the counter a huge bundle of cash that would more than cover the expenses but the hotel’s owner kindly took half and handed the rest back to the bedraggled man. The younger of the two was practically slumping against the elder as his head kept drooping with sleep before he’d shoot upright startled, the poor boy was barely managing staying awake. The hotel’s owner had always been a kind man so he didn’t ask questions about the pair’s crumpled clothes, or about the large bundle of cash, or even about the small bloodstains on the younger boy’s shirt. He simply led them down the hall to one of the suites and wished them a pleasant stay at Hotel Heintz. 

 

After the hotel room’s door had closed, the two men were thoroughly exhausted from driving all night from Austin. They had managed to successfully escape from the holding cells of the Austin Police Department without notice and had hotwired the nearest car driving off on A2 towards New York. The joy that was in both men’s hearts could not even be described and had they had the energy they would have made love. However the two exchanged tired smiles before climbing into bed and finally for the first time relaxed without a care in the world. 

 

Night had passed quickly and as the sun had risen it snuck into to the two lover’s room casting the youngest in light. The boy’s nose twitched slightly and he turned over on his side curling into the body next to him. Rested eyes met curious ones and the pair woke up with the first thing they saw being the other’s face. 

 

“Morn-ing.” Jensen punctuated with a yawn and Jared smiled reaching out a hand to rest against his cheek. In their tired daze last night Jensen had forgotten to take off his head wrap and Jared lovingly pulled it off his head discarding it on the nightstand next to the bed. 

 

“Good morning.” Jared whispered back savoring the sound of it rolling off his lips. Happiness spread throughout my body as I thought about how he’d now be able to say that every morning and wake up to the sight of Jensen. Jensen would no longer disappear for weeks on end for his escapades while Jared waited alone at their apartment. Jared would no longer question who else’s skin Jensen’s hands had touched when they fucked- no -made love. It was like a fairy tale for Jared and he could not contain his excitement. 

 

Jensen smiled back at Jared as he brushed some hair off of Jared’s face taking in the way Jared’s eyelashes glowed in the morning sun. Just as much happiness spread throughout Jensen’s body as he thought about how he’d get to wake up to see Jared next to him every morning. There would no longer be a need to worry about cops, constantly moving and living in shitty apartments, or having to worry about covering Jensen’s trail. But most importantly for the first time Jensen did not feel the itch. That itching need to strangle the life out of something or to inflict pain on someone until they were bent to Jensen’s will. Jensen’s encounter with Misha had just proven to Jensen that Jared was in fact Jensen’s greatest weakness. Jared was a liability that only left two options: kill him or remove the distraction. However just as Jared had become a liability, he had also become irreplaceable. As such that only left the second option and so Jensen had did just that. He knew that Jared would refuse to leave his side again after the Misha incident so what better way to remove the distraction than by taking it with Jensen? By Jensen keeping Jared by his side he would no longer worry about Jared’s safety since he’d always be there to ensure it. In addition by Jensen removing himself from the scene all-together there would be no need to worry for Jared’s safety anymore as they’d both be in a safe environment. 

 

Jensen hadn’t told Jared yet, but last night when Jared had fallen asleep Jensen had made some calls. Calls to important people that owed Jensen a lot of compensation from back when Chris and he lived in New York. The alias Roger Becker had been far overused in the United States if Jensen had the CIA on his tale. However the big businesses of the United States were just as corrupt as ever, all it took was the pulling of a few strings and the aliases Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell were created. 

 

As Jensen wrapped his arm around Jared, his prize, his love, and his existence, he could not stop the goofy grin that spread over his face. Jared was caressing Jensen’s cheek softly as neither said a word just wanting to savor the moment that marked their freedom. 

 

“I love you Jensen,” Jared said after a moment gazing deep into Jensen’s eyes, “I always have and I always will.”

 

“Jared,” Jensen said softly tugging his arm around Jared’s waist tighter so that the younger boy was pulled flush against Jensen’s body, “I love you too.”

 

“Where are we?” Jared asked turning his head to look around the hotel room. It had a nice elegant and yet lived-in feel to it and Jared’s eyes widened, “I can’t really remember anything after Colorado.”

 

“I drive us another few hours until we reached New York.” Jensen said watching how Jared’s eyes widened even more, “I tried to get us as inland as possible but I was pretty beat.”

 

“Are we to stay in New York?” Jared frowned pressing his cold feet on Jensen’s leg and the man smiled giving Jared’s hip a squeeze.

 

“Actually I was thinking of somewhere more scenic.” Jensen grinned, “Like say… oh I don’t know… Provincetown, Massachusetts. I’ve heard it’s got a thriving gay community and it’s right on the ocean. You did say that you missed the ocean, right?”

 

“Oh Jenny!” Jared squealed sitting up and wrapping his arms around the man, “Are you serious? We’re going to the beach?”

 

“Hmm,” Jensen hummed hugging Jared back as he squirmed around in Jensen’s lap like an excited child, “I got us a nice little cottage overlooking the water.”

 

“That’s… that’s insane!” Jared squealed all over again and Jensen chuckled petting down the boy’s back.

 

“Jared I’m serious.” Jensen said and suddenly the mood shifted. 

 

“About what?” Jared asked concerned grabbing Jensen’s hand.

 

“I really love you. And it’s going to be kind of weird for the first few months,” Jensen looked down to the quilted bedspread the two were sitting on and sighed, “I just wanted you to know that… I’m going to… I’m going to try. Okay?”

 

“Jen what are you talking about?” Jared shook his head, “Everything’s going to be fine. I won’t let anything happen.”

 

“Yeah?” Jensen laughed meeting Jared’s eyes, “Since when did you get so wise? Who the older one here?”

 

“Oh shut up!” Jared giggled tackling Jensen down onto the bed and the couple laughed. Jensen’s eyes creased in the corner as he laughed and Jared took in the sight, “It will be weird though.”

 

“Huh?” Jensen asked sitting up on his elbows. Jared was straddling him perched onto of his stomach and the boy waved his hand around to elaborate. 

 

“The first few months but I’m not too concerned.” Jared stated childishly reaching out and flicking Jensen on the nose. Jensen caught Jared’s wrist and the teen mewled as Jensen maneuvered him onto his back with Jensen hovering over him.

 

“I’m going to have you.” Jensen smiled down at the teen lovingly, “And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

 

“What if I ran away?” Jared challenged wagging his eyebrows.

 

“You won’t.” Jensen grinned leaning down so that their lips just brushed. Jared’s breath hitched making Jensen groan softly.

 

The pair locked eyes for a few brief seconds until Jensen was sitting up to take off his shirt as Jared struggled with the jeans he’s ended up sleeping in. Then they switched taking off each other’s remaining articles of clothing, it was when bare flesh touched bare flesh that both men moaned brokenly gently rocking together. Jensen’s hardness felt sticky and hot as it grinded down onto Jared’s hips and the teen groaned thrusting up in need. 

 

“God J-Jensen!” Jared whined locking his hands around Jensen’s neck and bringing him down for a kiss. Jensen’s mouth was already open by the time it reached Jared’s and the older man thrusted his tongue in lapping at the sides of Jared’s cheeks. Loud sucking noises filled the room at the two kissed passionately and Jared arched his back pressing their groins together roughly.

 

“Shit!” Jensen swore breaking for air briefly before capturing Jared in a heated kiss again. They were both thrusting their tongues into each other mouths when they meet and Jared shivered at how they both slid together slick with saliva. 

 

“Jensen.” Jared groaned in frustration unsure of how to ask for what he wanted. Was it too bold for him to ask Jensen to make love to him? Should he just stick by the old bystander of asking to be fucked?

 

“I love you.” Jensen whispered peppering Jared’s face with kisses and Jared thrusted his hips up aggressively. Jensen froze and looked down at Jared’s impatient face shocked, “Jared?”

 

Jared merely whined in response and thrusted his hips up again and Jensen groaned grinding down into the boy. A mischievous smile spread across Jensen’s face and he brought his fingers up to Jared’s mouth where the boy gladly sucked them in. Jared looked up through his lashes at Jensen and Jensen wiggled his fingers inside Jared’s mouth teasingly at he felt the boy’s tongue licking around them. 

 

“Tell me what you want.” Jensen said using his free hand to brush that one annoying piece of hair that kept falling across Jared’s forehead. 

 

“Mmm?” Jared mumbled around Jensen’s finger and he pulled from Jared’s mouth with a wet pop. They were dripping with saliva when Jensen finally got them back and Jared blushed as Jensen eyed them in mock horror. 

 

“Tell me,” Jensen said bringing his fingers down between them, making Jared gasp when they bumped his entrance, “What you want.”

 

“God Jen!” Jared gasped trying to angle hips down onto Jensne’s fingers but Jensen pulled them back, “Jensen!”

 

“Ask for it.” Jensen grinned and Jared mewled trying to grab at Jensne’s hands. While Jensen’s attitude had changed his strength had not making it easy for Jnsen to hold down Jared’s hand. 

 

“Argh… do it!” Jared moaned weakly thrusting his hips up, “Come on Jensen.”

 

“I want to hear you ask for it. Make this real and ask for it.” Jensen smiled pressing a kiss to Jared’s flushed cheek, “This is going to be the first time we’re going to having sex when… well you know.”

 

“Uh.” Jared panted struggling with how to word it. Finally his frustration gave way to his arousal and he whimpered looking up at Jensen.

 

“Jen,” Jared breathed with pleading eyes, “Make love to me.”

 

“God.” Jensen groaned in pleasure pressing his hips back down onto Jared’s drawing a gasp from the boy as he also slipped two fingers inside the teen. 

 

“Ah!” Jared screamed clutching onto Jensen’s shoulders as he immediately found Jared’s prostate. Jensen was pressing his face into the crook of Jared’s neck as he frantically jerked their hips together just managing to still thrust his fingers in and out of Jared. 

 

“Jared!” Jensen moaned dragging his leaking member across Jared’s equally as hard cock. The two shuddered in pleasure and Jared let out a choked gasp as Jensen’s fingers rammed against his prostate again.

 

“J-Jensen!” Jared cried panicked, “Jensen! Stop! Oh my god, stop!”

 

“Now?” Jensen panted pulling out his fingers and Jared bit his lip nodding fervently. Then with trembling limbs Jensen lifted himself off of Jared and assumed his position between the teen’s legs. Never before had Jensen seen Jared so desperate and needy and it made his groin tighten a little more.

 

“You’re so beautiful, god.” Jensen sighed gripping one of Jared’s thighs with each hand and gradually spreading them wide open. Jared shivered closing his eyes as he was totally exposed to Jensen and he felt as if he couldn’t wait any longer. 

 

“Do it please! Oh Jen! Fuck me!” Jared whined reaching down and brushing his fingers against his cock. Jared convulsed with even the simplest touch too much and just as he felt as if he were to come Jensen reached out and gripped Jared’s member at the base. The grip of Jensen’s index finger and thumb was tight and Jared squeaked in shock looking up at Jensen sheepishly.

 

“Oops.” Jared offered weakly and Jensen laughed giving Jared’s member another squeeze, “Ah! Jen!”

 

“God that was a little too close for comfort.” Jensen gritted out trying to maneuver himself while still holding onto Jared’s member. Jared shifted uncomfortably as Jensen’s grip on him started to take its effect on Jared. The boy’s member was beginning to swell and the head looked engorged making Jared’s face flush. 

 

“Are you going to let go?” Jared asked shyly gesturing downwards and Jensen shook his head.

 

“And risk you coming?” Jensne smiled devilishly, “Nah this is much better. Besides now I get to decide when you come.”

 

“Argh! Jen!” Jared groaned squirming, “Not fair!”

 

“God let’s do this already.” Jensen groaned shifting so that he was positioned at Jared’s entrance and the boy hummed encouragingly. Jensen looked up and smirked at Jared one last time before thrusting his hips forward and pushing inside. Jared mewled slightly recalling the last time someone had been in him and frowned. But as Jensen pushed in deeper and deeper those thoughts flew out of Jared’s head as all he could focus on was the slight burning in rear as Jensen had him fully stretched. 

 

“Oh, oh!” Jared moaned turning his face into the pillow and listened to Jensen’s heaves from above him as he tried to compose himself. Jensen rested his weight on his one arm while still clutching Jared’s member in the other as he thrust forward for the first time and Jared clenched around him moaning.

 

“Jesus!” Jensen swore squeezing his eyes shut, “Jared!”

 

“Sorry! Oh god!” Jared mewled arching his hips downwards so that he could take more of Jensen. The new angle had Jensen hitting Jared’s special spot straight on and the boy screamed in pleasure.

 

“Fuck!” Jensen hissed sliding his hips back and rocking forward again. His position made it awkward to thrust and attempted to thrust back into Jared hard but failed. Regardless Jensen’s small movement had the very head of his cock pressing right up against that small bundle of nerves inside Jared and the teen opened his mouth in a silent scream. 

 

“Ah fuck this!” Jensen groaned releasing his grip on Jared’s member and then the teen really was screaming. Jared emitted the loudest combination of a shriek and moan that Jensen had ever heard as the teen practically had a seizure and spasmed beneath him. His cock was shooting out white ribbons of ecstasy as Jared’s plump lips open with a cry and his eyes rolled back. Jensen had muster all the self control he had in that moment not to come at the very sight.

 

“Oh.” Jared said softly when he was finally finished and he lay there, chest heaving, staring up at Jensne in shock, “Wow.” 

 

“Eh.” Jensen groaned grabbing Jared by the hips and Jared exhaled as Jensen shifted slightly inside of him, “Are you too sensitive?”

 

“N-no,” Jared managed to get out completely out of breath, “Holy shit Jensen what was that? My god… that was… amazing!”

 

“Just…” Jensen trailed off grasping Jared’s hips and beginning to pump into the spent boy. Jared’s eyes were fluttering as he watched Jensen in a post-orgasm haze observing how Jensen’s nice tanned muscles flexed with each thrust. 

 

It didn’t take long until Jensen was coming as well cringing at the intensity as he shot his load. He pulled out slightly as it continued to stream and by accident smeared some come on Jared’s inner thigh causing the boy to giggle. By the time Jensen was done he was out of breath and he collapsed onto the mattress besides Jared with his legs overlapping the teen’s thighs. 

 

“I love you Jensne.” Jared said reaching out a hand and resting it on Jensne’s sweaty back, “I can’t even express to how much.”

 

“Uh… me too.” Jensen panted turning his head to face Jared. The sheets felt nice against the side of Jensen’s face and he smiled at Jared as his eyes began to droop. 

 

“When is our check out?” Jared murmured dragging his fingers along Jensen’s back and the older man moaned.

 

“Whenever the fuck I say it is.” Jensen smiled boyishly and Jared’s heart clenched. 

 

“The beach huh?” Jared mused glancing around at the lovely hotel room. Jensen grunted in reply and Jared smiled as a wave of possessiveness overcame him. 

 

“I can’t wait.” Jared breathed. 

 

“Me neither. It’s a new beginning.” Jensen said watching Jared’s face afraid to miss a moment of it. 

 

“Just what we need.” Jared agreed giving Jensen’s shoulder a squeeze and the two decided to have a second round in celebration.

________________________________________

 

Austin Police Department 09:05

 

“Where are they Tom?” Carlson demanded banging his fist down on the metal table in front of them. They station’s interrogation room was intimidating with the one-way window and its plain white walls free of windows. However Tom didn’t even flinch even as Carlson angled the light in his face. 

 

“I already told you Carlson,” Tom sighed sounding like a old man that had seen too much of the world, “I was knocked out.”

 

“Bullshit!” Carlson thundered slamming his fist down on the table and one of the guards in the corner of the room jumped, “Don’t give me that! We have surveillance footage of you walking into the holding cell room and then Ackles and that kid walking out! No one else was in there at the time!”

 

“I told you they knocked me out.” Tom said simply returning Carlson’s hard glare and Carlson’s hard expression wavered for a second. But only a second.

 

“How could they? Both Ackles and that kid were locked up tight in their cells how would they have managed to knock you out?” Carlson sneered.

 

“Well had I known I would have told you,” Tom snapped, “But I was little busy at the time considering that they knocked me out so I didn’t exactly get to see how they did it.” 

 

“God dammit!” Carlson screamed kicking aside one of the chairs at the table. 

 

“Carlson, keep it professional.” A voice advised over the loud speaker and Tom closed his eyes rubbing his forehead. 

 

“I know he had something to do with it! There’s no way-” Carlson started but Tom cut him off glaring from his seat in the chair.

 

“Need I remind you that this is Jensen Ackles, the man that we’ve spent the last few years chasing? Dodging every setup, exploiting every loophole, and you’re shocked that he got away again?” Tom frowned and Steve’s back stiffened.

 

Finally after a moment of silence Carlson sighed, picked up the knocked over chair, and sat down next to Tom. The two old friends looked at each for a moment and Carlson motioned with hand causing the room’s lights to come back on.

 

“You know you’re going to have to testify anyways?” Carlson asked wearily.

 

“I know.” Tom said.

 

“We were so close. Damn we were so close.” Carlson groaned resting his head in his folded arms across the table, “We had him.”

 

“I know.” Tom said, “But enough of that, what’s your next plan of action?”

 

“What?” Carlson asked.

 

“The criminal got away,” Tom smiled, “He won this round. But Carlson, who will win the next?” 

 

Carlson looked up and meet Tom’s smile as new admission swelled within his chest. So Ackles had won this round, who’s to say that Carlson didn’t win the next? This was only step one in Carlson and Jensen’s little game of cat and mouse. Carlson grinned pushing himself out of the chair and standing up.

 

“Get me the heads of Public Safety for all the nations in the European Union,” Carlson ordered looking towards the one-way window, “Alert The Minister of Defense as well and tell them that we’re conferencing in an hour.” 

 

“Right away sir.” The voice over the loudspeaker confirmed and Lange grinned. The game had just begun .


	16. Crazy In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The J's settle into their new life as Sam and Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I really enjoyed writing this series I might do some timestamps in the future! I just cant let this little couple go-its been one hell of a ride I still cant believe I came up with this! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did and I hope you countinue to read my stories my lovely fans! I will be posting my gender swap story tomorrow which I will be calling Don't Get Yourself In Situations and like I said its female Jared and Jensen I ask for you to try it out thank you!

Provincetown, United States 4:48 PM

When I took a deep breath, I could not help but wrinkle my nose at the smell. The hot August sun was beating down on my russet mane of hair that I’d tied back into a ponytail for convenience sake, as the sweaty bodies of tourists pushed past. Commercial Street was packed full with last minute tourists eager to end their summers on a good note by shopping at the various colorful stores that lined the road. A few people were foolishly trying to drive through the chaos but the crowds of people simply ignored the cars and went on their way taking up the entire road. Seagulls were crying overhead as they circled about the small stretches of beach and there was the constant smell of fried seafood lingering in the air no matter where one traveled. One especially pushy tourist, a large middle-aged man that was beet-red with sunburn, shoved by me a bit too forcefully when suddenly the tourist’s shoulder was yanked and he was pulled to a halt. 

 

“Watch where you’re going.” A voice growled and the tourist backed up in fear. A taller man whose hair was styled back into its original blonde short and spiky hair cut was staring down the tourist with black eyes as he tightened his grip on the man’s shoulder. Beside the blonde I stood shy and willowy and madly blushing as my companion shook the tourist to gain his lost attention, “Don’t you look at him! Now apologize!”

 

“Jensen,” I sighed as I felt my face heat up at the small crowd that was no watching, “Just forget it. It was no big deal.”

 

“Y-yeah… sir I’m sorry.” The tourist sputtered casting a glance at me, “It was an accident.”

 

“No! You need to-” Jensne glared fisting the man’s shirt tighter when I placed my hand gently on Jensne’s.

 

“Jensen,” I frowned catching his eye, “I’m fine.”

 

Jensne blinked for a moment, staring dumbly at me, before finally releasing the tourist and muttering an apology. The terrified man nodded and then scrambled off into the crowd of tourists, probably afraid that he might snap again. Once again traffic was moving again as people forgot Jensen’s little spectacle but my frown was still present as the pair stood in the center of the road.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked making sure my face showed my disapproval and Jensen sent me a sheepish grin. Jensen extended his hand to me and I took it with a half-hearted smile although on the inside I was panicking. Too many times throughout the summer Jensen had been experiencing these, what I liked to call, mood swings. A sudden flash of rage over the simplest of things would send Jensen into a fit and I was unsure what was causing it or how to deal. I loved him with all of my heart and was greatly concerned for Jensen, but to some level the constant drama around Jensen was beginning to annoy me. I loved that that we were able to live in a normal society again, with normal people, and live a normal life but Jensne seemed to be having some difficultly with the sedimentary lifestyle. 

 

“Do we have everything we need?” Jensen asked breaking me of my thoughts.

 

“What?” I asked looking to Jensne confused. Jensen gave my hand a squeeze and motioned towards the bag of groceries I held in his free hand, “Oh yeah. I think we got everything and if we didn’t I’m sure Jaclyn did. They’re expecting us over at five so we better hurry.”

 

“Right.” Jensen said as his expression suddenly turned serious, “You remember what you need to do correct? Jaclyn and Bob’s son, Dave, will be at dinner tonight.”

 

“Ugh.” I groaned turning my head so that my face was hidden against Jensen’s shoulder, “Don’t remind me. I’m in… my sophomore year of college . I like math and science and I’m on the crew team.”

 

“As?” Jensen questioned pulling me down a small narrow road branching off Commercial Street.

 

“I’m the,” I giggled ducking my head, “I’m the coxswain.”

 

“Good.” Jensen smiled sorting through his head to make sure that every part of their fabled lives were true. It was a bit awkward but under the suggestion of Jensen’s sources in New York, it seemed wiser for me to be enrolled as a student and Jensen was working at the local mechanic shop. Everything had been taken care of for us when we arrived in, including a fake history of how Dean Winchester met little ole Sam Campbell. Poor Sam Campbell’s parents had died in a car crash when I was only five and in their will entrusted their only son to the Campbell’s best man-John Winchester Dean’s father and after years of being together Dean and Sam fell in love kind of romantic actually. Sam and Dean had recently moved to Provincetown from Buffalo, New York and I was to finish my sophomore year at Brown. 

 

We walked down the small dirt road, hands clasped tightly together, as we neared our home. It was a small classic beach cottage with a pebble driveway and wooden siding that had faded into a grey color. It was right off the beach and was fairly secluded from the hustle and bustle in central Provincetown, and it was absolutely perfect. Upon arriving earlier in the summer I had been in awe of the house and even I found that I could not contain my smile as I ran about wanting to explore every inch of their new home. 

 

Just down the road in a similar cottage lived the Ryan family, also the only family that would be living there year-round on their road, and Jaclyn Ryan had taken a particular liking to me. She had properly toured Jensen and I around Provincetown, teaching all the things a local should know. But not before subtly hinting that her son would be coming home at the end of the summer; and how he and I were the same age or that Dave was single and I mentioned again that Dean and I were very serious. Jensen had been infuriated that she had suggested that while I had laughed politely. 

 

They had barely even made into the Ryan’s front lawn before Jaclyn came running out of the house, dressed in an apron, with open arms. 

 

“Oh Sam!” Jaclyn cried wrapping me up in a big hug and I beamed hugging her back tightly. The lie about Sam Campbell’s parents dying in a car crash was not so far fetched as Sharon had died earlier in the year at the hands of Misha Collins. Sharon’s death had been hard on me and Jensen understood why I took such a liking to Mrs. Ryan, she was the perfect motherly figure for filling the void that had been my life. 

 

“Hi Jaclyn!” I squealed as Mrs. Ryan patted back my short ponytail, “We brought the salad and appetizers.”

 

“Perfect darling!” Jaclyn smiled taking mine and Jensen’s hands as she led them towards the house, “Bob and Dave are inside helping set the table. Oh Sam, you won’t believe how excited Dave is to meet you! I’ve told him so much about you!”

 

“Jaclyn.” Jensen warned as a frown tugged at his lips and Mrs. Ryan threw her head back in a laugh.

 

“Oh Dean lighten up! I know you and Sam are head over heels in love! I just want Sam to get out and meet some people! Sam’s a big boy”

 

“Yeah Dean.” I teased fluttering my eyelashes at Jensen when Jaclyn released them, “I’m a big boy now.”

 

“We’ll deal with this when we get home. Who’s the big boy now?” Jensen whispered in my ear as they entered the Ryan’s home. I giggled again before dashing off in search of Jaclyn and Jensen smiled. Falling into the laidback life style and roles of Dean and Sam had been too easy. It was like a surreal dream. I had now thrown my arms around Bob in a hug and Jensen felt his heart warm at how happy and at peace I seemed here. Jensen had long ago made it his mission to make sure that nothing would ever disrupt that. 

Jensen’s POV.

“And you must be Dave.” Jared smiled extending his hand to the teenage boy that stood before us. I instantly started sizing Dave up. He was a classic New England boy with shaggy brown hair, a polo shirt, lacrosse shorts, and Dockers shoes. Dave had green eyes that seemed to flicker when taking in the sight of a sun kissed Jared and I had to remind myself to not punch this guy out. Jared belonged to me, and me alone. 

 

“That’d be me.” Dave smiled waved instead of shaking Jared’s hand, “And you’re Sam? My mom’s told me so much about you. It’s great to finally meet the boy that’s been keeping her company for the whole summer.”

 

“Jaclyn’s great! She invites me over for arts and crafts practically everyday!” Jared smiled and Dave grinned at how childlike the statement was. Jared had an aura to him, and I knew that look, Dave was already being sucked in. 

 

“Well I don’t know about you Dean,” Bob smiled at the man, “But I’m starving! Let’s eat! Jaclyn, we set up out on the porch. Can you bring out the wine?”

 

“Why don’t Sam and Dave get it?” Jaclyn suggested taking Bob’s arm and leading him outside, “Dean come join us.”

 

“Uh.” I said looking at Jared with concern and Jared grinned sympathetically. It was the one drawback with their plan, as much as Bill liked to hang out with Jaclyn he was still a kid in her eyes since he was only nineteen, and Jensen was an adult no matter if they were together or not. Too often Jaclyn had tried introducing Jared to other kids his age but he’d hung tight to Jensen and when we’d finally told Jacyln that we were in fact an item that we just didn’t mention it very often because of the age difference she apologized emensley. 

“Dave and I will be out in a minute.” Jared said looking me in the eye, “Okay?”

Jared’s POV.

“Alright.” Jensen smiled before heading out after the Ryans. I was getting the wine out of the kitchen when Dave slide up next to md.

“So sorry my mom’s been trying to set you up with me.” Dave blushed and I looked up startled, “She’s always doing that.”

 

“I don’t think I would call this a set up, in case you haven’t noticed Dean and I are a thing, we’ve been together for a very long time- 6 years actually.” I grinned.

 

“Oh I didn’t know, I didn’t want you to feel awkward or anything. Or think that I’m a loser or something because my mom won’t leave well enough alone.” Dave said looking down at his shoes, “Especially now that I know what you look like.”

 

“What do you mean?” I frowned unconsciously reaching for my hair and Dave laughed at the reaction.

 

“Oh no! I don’t mean you’re ugly or anything! In fact it’s quite the opposite! Had I known how out of my league you were I would have told my mom to give it up a long time ago!” It was now my turn to blush and I stared dumbly at Dave. It had been so long since another boy his age had tried to flirt with me and now… it seemed pathetic. I could not help but criticize everything little thing that Dave was doing in an attempt to better acquainted with me. How Dave was apologizing for his mother’s attempt at match making even thought I had filled in the fact that I am not single while also putting the moves on me at the same time. Heck! He’d even managed to compliment me in short span they’d been talking. It was all meant for me to laugh and break the ice between the two but it did the polar opposite for me. Dave just seemed so childish in comparison to my previous experiences within the past two years and I felt almost as if I’d time traveled back to Gymnasium. 

 

“Oh.” I said simply again before turning back to the bottle of wine and making sure it was the right one. A moment of silence fell between us and Dave fidgeted unsure when his flirting had gone wrong. Had Dave been flirting with any normal nineteen year old his approach would have worked, but my maturity level was now that of a thirty-something year old. 

 

“So um…” Dave said trying to start up conversation again, “What’s the deal with you and Dean? Do you guys like not get along or something?”

 

“What?” I said whirling around in anger and Dave blinked stunned.

 

“It’s just that you seemed a little tense when my mom suggested you get the wine with me that’s all.” Dave said shrugging. 

 

“He just doesn’t like me going off with people I don’t know. I am very much in love with Dean I think that’s easy to notice” I picked up the wine and headed towards the porch, “And mind your own business.”

 

“Okay! Hey! Calm down there,” Dave said, “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

 

“Whatever.” I said stalking off outside. I deposited the wine on the table before taking a seat next to Jensen.

 

“Everything okay?” Jensen whispered giving my hand a squeeze from under the table.

 

“Yeah.” I beamed looking at the man that no others could compare to, “Everything’s fine.”

________________________________________

 

We stayed at the Ryan’s house for most of the night, even after the bonfires on the beach had been put out, and the nightlife of Provincetown was beginning to die down. Jensen, after much persuading from Jaclyn, finally decided to loosen up and have some wine resulting in the rather tipsy airy atmosphere that had stayed for the whole night. Bob on the other hand was trashed and in his drunken state thought everything Jensen said was funny and insisted that they have these parties more often. Jaclyn had been kind enough to offer me some wine, as long as I didn’t tell anyone, as Dave had already had a glass or two but I politely took a few sips before pushing the glass to the side for the rest of dinner. The hot summer air had turned cold as time passed and the group was huddled around the Ryan’s fire pit encased in blankets. It was the most picturesque scene I had ever witnessed and I smiled slouching lower the in the wooden Adirondack chair I was seated in. 

 

“So how have you been liking Massachusetts so far?” Bob asked me looking thoroughly stuffed from dinner, “Hopefully you’ve come to realize that people out here aren’t like those assholes you meet instate. It’s much more peaceful out here although not many folks like living here year-round. It’ll be good to have so immediate neighbors in the winter.”

 

“I love it here.” I smiled truthfully, “It’s so much better than… upstate New York.”

 

“Bob,” Jaclyn yawned resting her head on her husband’s shoulder, “It’s getting late. I might head up for the night.”

 

“Why you haven’t even had a proper drink!” Bob cried outraged and I snuck a glance over to Dave who had already fallen asleep in his chair.

 

“No, Jaclyn’s right.” Jensen yawned grunting as he got up out of his chair, “Thanks for having us over Bob, dinner was great.”

 

“No,” Bob groaned, “You guys don’t have to leave just because Jacky wants to call it an early night.”

 

“Bob,” Jaclyn groaned from the doorway of the house, “It’s two in the morning! I think most people would want to go to bed by now.”

 

“Yeah we’re gonna pack things up.” Jensen said walking over to me, I looked up at Tom with tired eyes, “Ready to go, baby?”

 

“ ‘M tired,” I muttered resting his head on his hand, “Carry me.”

 

“Jared.” Jensen said looking over at Bob to see if the man had heard me. Bob was currently shaking Dave and trying to get him to wake up.

 

“Please? Were a couple Jensen they expect this.” I pleaded extending my arms and Jensen grinned at the sight thinking of adorable I looked like that.

 

“Alright.” Jensen bent down and hooked one arm under my knees and then the other around my shoulders before heaving me out of the chair.

 

“Kids.” Bob smiled shaking his head, “They never want to grow up.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Jensen grinned hoisting me higher in his arms, “Thanks for having us over.”

 

“No problem,” Bob smiled hooking an arm around a barely awake Dave, “This one here used to wet the bed until he was eleven.”

 

“Dad,” Dave groaned rubbing at his eyes, “Shut up.”

 

Jensen thanked Bob one last time for having them over before heading back to our house. It was a short walk and the night was absolutely silent besides the sound of crunching gravel beneath Jensen’s feet as he carried me up the driveway. He then retrieved the key from under a conch shell left by the door and went inside.

 

“Are we home?” I asked peeking an eye open when the door squeaked shut behind them.

 

“Yeah.” Jensen said leaning down and pressing a kiss to my forehead, “Thanks for ‘sleeping’ the whole way home so I’d have to carry you.”

 

“You like carrying me,” I pouted now fully awake, “Makes you feel big and strong.”

 

“Little snot.” Jensen said rolling his eyes and I laughed as I was set down, “Leave an old man be I’m tired.”

 

“Are you really tired?” I asked looking concerned and Jensen eyed me suspiciously.

 

“Well it depends on what you want to do. If you want to stay up and watch girl movies then yeah, I’m tired. But if you had something else in mind…”

 

“Take me to bed.” I grinned hugging my arms around his neck.

 

“Oh,” Jensen said with fake shock, “I know what you want to do, you dirty little boy.”

 

“Jen!” I whined pressing closer to him as I kissed the man’s lips lightly.

 

“What?” Jensen grinned lifting me off the floor again and I emitted a squeal. We soon made our way upstairs to our shared bedroom although the trek proved to be difficult. The stairwell was very narrow with small steps, steps that Jensen almost kept missing, as I decided to latch my mouth on his neck or any other skin available. Twice Jensen had slipped and sent them slamming into a wall but I had been giggling the entire time at Jensen’s frustration. Then finally they made it the bedroom where Jensen tossed me onto the bed and immediately began to strip himself of clothing.

 

“Jared?” Jensen asked questioningly when he turned back to the bed only to see me still fully clothed, “Is something wrong?”

Jensen’s POV.  
“Take them off for me.” Jared said making bedroom eyes at me and I obliged. His simple t-shirt was easy to peel off along with his swim trunks that he’d taken to wearing as pants for the whole summer. The room was dark as neither had ever bothered turning on the lights but I was still able to see Jared’s naked body illuminated by the light from the lighthouse a few miles down. Every few minutes a flash of light would stream into the room and flash across Jared’s body driving me wild. 

 

“God you’re so sexy.” I breathed carefully lowering myself down onto Jared, “I can’t believe it.” Jared snorted as he gladly accepted my weight; managing to wrap his legs around my lower back so that his feet dangled near my ass. 

 

“You can’t believe that I’m so sexy?” Jared teased squeezing me with his legs. 

 

“I can’t believe that you’re mine.” I said seriously turning my head to look Jared in the eyes. A small shudder of pleasure ran through Jared’s body as he heard me speak those words and he reached a hand out to stroke my face.

 

“I love you.” Jared squinted his eyes to keep from crying, “I love you so much.”

 

“You know how much you mean to me, Jared.” I said pressing a kiss to lips and Jared moaned softly, “You know how much I’ve given up for you and I’d gladly give up more to stay with you. You’re my world now.”

 

“T-that was,” Jared’s voice wavered as he broke into tears, “So sappy. Oh my god Jen.”

 

“Don’t cry.” I smiled thumbing away the tears, “We’ve done this too many times don’t cry again. Besides a little minx downstairs lured me up with the promise of sex. Where did that little minx go?”

 

“He’s still here.” Jared sniffed up the last of his tears and looked up at me, “And he wants you to fuck him.”

 

“Mmm,” I groaned thrusting my hips down so that mine and Jared’s sex rubbed together, “That sounds like a good plan.”

 

“Skip foreplay.” Jared panted as I gave another rough rub down on his front, “Oh god Jensen! It is late so just hurry up and fuck me!”

 

“You don’t want to take it slow?” I teased slowing my pace and Jared mewled in frustration, “Because I can go slower.”

 

“Jensen,” Jared growled locking his legs around my back again as he arched up to meet my body, “You better fucking fuck me or so help me I will-ah!”

 

I chuckled at Jared’s embarrassing noise as I wrapped my hand around Jared’s member and gave him a good hard pump. Jared threw his head back in pleasure as I continued to please him, allowing his legs to fall open to the side. The sheets on the bed felt soft against Jared’s back and he sighed inhaling the scent of me on the pillow. The lighthouse’s light flashed through the window again and illuminated me. I was staring down intently at Jared, watching the boy’s every movement, as my muscled body flexed above him as I grounded down onto Jared’s thigh. 

 

Upon moving to Provincetown, I had a lot more free time on my hands so I’d taken up doing daily exercises to keep me busy while Jared spent time with Jaclyn or went shopping. I’d learned joined a gym, learned to windsurf, and my swimming skills had improved vastly. Such outdoor activities had also revived my tan that had seemed to be fading over the winter and I was now a golden brown color that only highlighted my muscled arms and chest. 

 

“Jensen,” Jared moaned brokenly, “Jensen!” 

 

“What baby? What?” I panted screwing my eyes shut in pleasure as I found some good friction against Jared’s hip bone.

 

“Fuck me Jen.” Jared groaned reaching out a hand and weakly grabbing at mine, “Stop it.”

 

“God alright.” I groaned leaning over to the nightstand and grabbing the half-empty bottle of lube. I made sure to slather it on my hands and rub them together to heat the cold substance up, Jared always pitched a fit when it was cold. The finally when it was ready I took the initiative and inserted two fingers into him.

 

“Ah! Oh Jen!” Jared moaned stretching out his body as I thrust the two fingers forward. The teen’s hands scrabbled along my arms trying to hold on, “Oh! Oh!”

 

“Mmm do you like that?” I asked leaning down to lick a hot stripe up Jared’s neck. Jared tossed his head to the side to give me more access and moaned prettily.

 

“It feels so good. Do good. Don’t stop Jen please! More!” Jared begged angling his hips downwards so that my fingers slid in deeper.

 

“Damn.” I panted, “You want more?”

 

“Yes.” Jared whimpered gripping my shoulders tighter, “More!”

 

The light from the lighthouse flashed into the bedroom again and I groaned in wanting at how blissed out Jared looked. I then lubed up the remaining three fingers and decided to just go gun-ho with the whole and thrust them in. Jared cried out in shock and looked at me with wide eyes.

 

“Too much?” I asked stilling my hand. 

 

“No I’m okay. Really it’s fine. More Jenny.” Jared said shaking his head as he wiggled around encouraging me to start up again. I sighed before pulling my hand back to bunch the five fingers together before thrusting them forward again. Jared cried out in ecstasy when I touched his spot and I grinned in triumph. I was an expert when it came to sex with Jared now, as I knew everything little thing that drove Jared wild and somehow always seemed to be able to find that special spot within him. I could feel the heat from within Jared on my fingers and the light sensation that ran up his arm when the flesh of Jared’s ass brushed against the back of my hand. The entire ordeal was making me painfully hard and I decided that Jared had finally had enough as I pulled my fingers out. 

 

“Aww.” Jared said displeased, “Why’d you do that?”

 

“You said you wanted to be fucked didn’t you?” I asked raising an eyebrow at Jared as I rubbed lube all over my manhood. Jared’s face broke into a grin and he batted his eyelashes at me.

 

“As much as I love your fingers, your cock’s even better.” Jared smirked and my cock twitched. 

 

“Such a mouth on this one.” I muttered to myself before climbing back over Jared. I lifted the boy’s legs and rested them against my shoulders to make sure that Jared was secure and wouldn’t be sliding all over the place, like he had in the past when I had been a little too rigorous in Jared’s debauchery. 

 

“Do me good.” Jared whispered against my lips when I leaned down to kiss my lover, “Do me so hard that I’ll limp tomorrow.”

 

“Whatever you want.” I gave Jared another quick kiss before entering him. The initial push past his tight ring of muscles was just as tight as it was when I first fucked Jared and it amazed me. Sex with Jared never got boring as every time the teen threw his head back in ecstasy I could never get enough. Jared was chanting for me to fuck him now as I began thrusting in and out of the boy so that the bed was squeaking. 

 

The room was warm, not cold as that one would have gooseflesh but not hot as that making love would be uncomfortable. It was the kind of warm that allowed me to feel how hot Jared’s body was against me and yet keep warm the parts of him that weren’t touching Jared. 

 

“Yes! Oh fuck! Yes!” Jared cried out twisting and writhing against me. His movements became frantic and he began choking out little pleas to me and I took it as a sign to increase my pace even more. My hips shot forward and back in an almost aggressive and angry manner as Jared’s cried became even higher pitched until finally the boy was coming with a cry. The intensity of Jared’s orgasm had him clutching tightly onto me as he arched up and screwed his eyes shut in a face that almost looked pained. The site was simply erotic.

 

“God Jay!” I groaned continuing to chase the fire was the burning in my stomach. Jared fell back to the bed with a little whimper and lay dazed beneath me as I continued to use his body. 

 

“Oh,” Jared said rolling his head to the side, “Oh Jen… that was… that was so good.”

 

“God dammit I’m so close.” I gritted my teeth as I pressed my face into the pillow next to Jared’s head. Our bodies were fully touching now as they were pressed chest to chest and Jared reached out and stroked my hair with a dazed content look on his face.

 

“Come on Jen.” Jared whispered turning his head to the side and kissing my ear, “Come on.”

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” I chanted as I blindly groped down Jared’s body until his hands found his thighs. I grabbed at them and pushed them even wider apart allowing me to sink deeper as I hissed in pleasure, “God spread them Jay please.”

 

Jared did his best to spread his legs as far as his joints would allow and when I thrust forward again, he mewled in surprise at the new angle. I was in him deeper than I ever had been in before and Jared’s body was still sensitive and weak from his orgasm.

 

“Ah! Jen!” Jared whimpered when I thrusted again.

 

I let out a strangled cry of pleasure as I finally shot my load in him and the teen stiffened as he felt me grip hard onto his body. I rode out the rest of my orgasm in weak little thrusts and gradually Jared brought his legs back together as his hip flexers had begun to burn. 

 

“Wasn’t that so good?” Jared asked still playing with my hair and I nodded against his shoulder, face still pressed into the pillow.

 

“Amazing.” My response was muffled and Jared smiled content with my body heat all around him.

Jared’s POV.

I laid there sedated as Jensen sat up “Hey Jay? Theres something I wanted to ask.”

I raised a brow as Jensen got up and crossed over the dresser grabbing something before coming back.

“Whats that?”

Jensen bit his lip before bowing to one knee, naked and all. 

My eyes widened and I gasped in shock, no he wasn’t.

He pulled out a velvet box “Jay I know we’ve been through hell these past 2 years and I know im the cause of it but-would you marry me?”

My eyes watered happily and I threw my arms around him “oh Jensen yes of course!”

Jensen let out a breath of relief.

And I pulled back as he slipped the ring on “one condition.”

Jensen frowned “whats that?”

“I want a family.”

Jensen grinned “I can do that.”

We kissed passionately 

Who knew running off with a mental insane killer would land me so crazy in love ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending! Like always I am not one to write sad endings it cramps my writing style. Let me know if you enjoyed it leave some comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your liking it!


End file.
